Their Choice
by WishforBooth
Summary: How Booth and Bones find their way to how we all know they should be. Spoilers for the End in the Beginning.Spoilers for various episodes. I own nothing, I just like to play with the characters occasionally.
1. Chapter 1 Speaker's Remorse

Chapter 1 :

Speaker's Remorse

A/N: Here is the edited version of chapter 1. Again this is my first story so go easy on me.

~Bones~

Her eyes were raw with unshed tears.

What has she gotten herself into?

She wanted Booth in a way that she had never wanted another man.

This went deeper than simply craving sex with an obviously attractive and physically potent male specimen.

She **wanted** Booth.

She wouldn't say loved Booth because she felt that love is just a combination of chemicals in the brain that cause a sense of euphoria.

Angela, her dad, Caroline, and even the completely infuriating Sweets have tried to convince her for years that something deeper was developing between the partners.

This **never** would have happened if Sweets hadn't made then play that _**stupid**_ game.

However honest it may have been, Bones never meant to blurt out that she wanted to have a progeny that way.

After four years, you would think that Booth would be used to the fact that she has absolutely zero social skills.

Bones knew that they were well on their way to becoming a couple until Cam showed up.

She didn't hold it against Cam at all.

She liked Cam a lot as a matter of fact.

Any chance they may have had even when Booth ended things between him and Cam was eradicated once Booth drew that damn infuriating line thanks to Howard Epps.

Bones was perfectly well aware that if she were to walk down that proverbial road, she would never be the same.

She really wasn't the slightest bit sure whether or not she was ok with that. She knew once she had heard Booth explain making love to her, that sex with Booth would never be just sex...... it would be making love.

The more pertinent question is whether or not she was ready for that.

Temperance Brennan was someone who's emotions were always swirling very close to the surface.

The only person that she would ever let see just how emotional she could be was the very person she was confused about.

Seeley Booth was the most infuriating, annoying, cocky, opinionated, traditional, overly protective ........ kind hearted, gorgeous, warm, loving, and supportive man in the world.

And she knew that she was in danger of falling hard....... and never being able to recover.

The only question bouncing around in her overly analytical mind was is she willing to risk it all?

The very man that she was fretting over just walked into her office like nothing had changed between them.

He gave her his usual charming, gut melting grin, and said "Hey Bones, any news on our victim?"

She could have kicked him.

All morning she had worried about this moment.

He drove her to work this morning but he was on the phone the whole way with Rebecca dealing with issues with Booth's desire to spend more time with Parker.

Yet here he was acting like the conversation in Sweets' office yesterday never happened.

~Booth~

He was still in awe of what happened between him and his partner yesterday.

Damn when that woman decided she wanted something, she didn't shy away, half-ass it, or seem to fret over how it came across.

You would think after four years of being Bones' partner he would be able to sense when she was going to say something potentially life altering.

And what she said in Sweets' office yesterday was just that...... life altering and it had hit him out of the blue.

He was looking forward to talking to Bones about this in detail when he drove her to work today, but then Rebecca called him back to talk to him about the fact that he wanted to spend more time with his son.

He called her the day before to talk with her but she was in court and couldn't talk to him.

"I want a baby."

Those four words said so blase, and seemingly without provocation, were still thundering in his brain.

He was just going to pretend that she never said anything, but he knew how his partner was.

She could give the most ornery pitbull a run for its money when she got an idea stuck in her head.

She'd clamp on and not let go until he gave way.

Not that she had to fight him too hard ever on anything.

He knew he was putty in her very capable hands.

He just hope she never found out to what degree.

He would give her what she wanted.... He couldn't look in those breathtakingly gorgeous eyes and not want to give her the world.

All he has ever wanted was for her to be happy.

He knew that her loved her and he wanted her to have a piece of him with her always.

Even through the hallucinations (Stewie ..... really? a slightly homicidal cartoon baby? Sweets would have a field day if he ever found out) and the fear of what might be causing them he knew that much.


	2. Chapter 2 Emotional Ties

Chapter 2 :

Emotional Ties

A/N: Here is chapter 2. I only made a couple changes from the original. I hope you enjoy it.

~Booth~

I wish I could figure out a way to tell Bones just how much she means to me.

I'm lying here in this hospital bed with doctors and nurses poking and prodding me.

They've hooked me up to what seems like a million beeping machines, their cacophony not in the least bit soothing.

When I saw and then spoke to the nonexistent Stewie in the interagation room, Bones' genuine concern touched me and meant more to me than she could ever possibly know.

I need her by me in that operating room, there is no way I can go through this without her!

Plus this way I know that she will make sure that the doctors take care of me.

I can't leave her again.

I could have killed Sweets for not telling her that I was alive.

Damn that twelve year old's experiments were getting old......fast.

I need to see _**my **_Bones before they wheel me away for what could possibly be the last time.

I need to look in those eyes that I have looked in every day for the last four years and feel that she wants me around.

I hate admitting I'm scared, but what is scaring me more than anything else would be laughable to some.

I have been kidnapped, blown up three times, buried alive, shot multiple times, almost lost my kid to a psychopath, tortured, become a prisoner of war, and can even deal with clowns if I am forced, but all of that pales to what I am really afraid of........ not seeing Dr. Temperance Brennan ever again.

Never seeing my Bones again is what scares this Special Agent and former Ranger.

Go Figure.

~Bones~

I don't know if I can do this again.

I can't loose him again.

Rationally I know that it is idiotic to depend on someone else so much, but I thought I lost him once and it nearly killed me.

As I walk back from telling Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets the latest update on my partner's condition I realize how paltry the word partner is for us.

Seeley Booth is so much more than my partner.

He is my best friend in the world other than Angela.

He understands me more than anyone else, including Angela......sometimes even including myself.

He is my confidant, my moral compass, my walking "non-squint" dictionary, and the only man that I would even consider truly being a father to my future child.

There is a possibility that what Angela and Booth had been telling her for years was possible.

Maybe love really did exist.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that it did when she was little.

Before her parents disappeared and Russ abandoned her.

Before a string of horrific foster homes and horrendous experiences.

When she was little, her dad would call her "My Girl," and she would feel safe and protected. She felt ........... loved.

When her mom would talk her though a problem with her classmates she felt ............ loved.

When Russ would hold her hand to help her cross the street when she was little she felt............ loved.

But with Booth it was different.

It felt different.

When he put his hand on the small of her back and led her into a room.....

When Booth called her Bones because he loved to watch her get riled up.........

When he gave her the figurine of a pig and called it Jasper........

When he gave her Brainy Smurf and explained why Brainy Smurf was better than Smurfette any day.

These were a different type of love than the type she knew in her youth.

Sure she felt safe and protected like her dad had provided her with ...

She felt the understanding her mom had given her.........

She felt the guidance Russ had effortlessly supplied her with.....

But it went deeper than any of those singularly.

It was all of those combined plus something else .......

It was that something else that made her want to have his child.

What was that something else?

~Booth~

What was taking Bones so long?

I keep looking for her, but all I see is a sea of blue in front of me in the form of rushing scrub clad personnel.

*Bones finally appears at the hospital window*

She has no clue how beautiful she is.

Sure she is stubborn, opinionated, horrible at interacting with normal people, blunt, inappropriate, overly-rational,............. warm-hearted, caring, staggeringly beautiful, and my best friend in the entire world.

I have to ask her to be in that room with me.

I can't go through this without her by my side.

Those two weeks when I couldn't see her, touch her, or rile her up were the worst of my entire life.

I have to find a way to eradicate that line once and for all.

Sweets already notices that I touch her all the time but she rarely touches me except for our "guy hugs."

I encouraged those because it offered the opportunity for me to do what I want to do more than anything else....... hold _**my**_ Bones.

~Bones~

How do I do this?

Booth wants me in the operating room with him?

Am I strong enough to watch his brain be operated on?

Sure I've watched surgeries before, it was part of my program - we had to watch a surgery at the attached university hospital.

But this hit a little close to home.

This is my Booth we're talking about here.

Well he's not really mine as no human can own another human, but I feel like he's mine.

No Temperance.... this isn't about you and your comfort level, this is about Booth.

The man who a year ago took a bullet for you.

A man who has saved you from having been kidnapped twice.

The man who made sure I ate, and left the lab at a decent hour.

I would do anything for him.

I can't believe how relieved he just looked as I told him.

I'm surprised every time at the effect that his grin has on me.

The doctors are here to wheel him away.

As I cling to his hand I am fully aware this may be the last time I am able to.


	3. Chapter 3 Waking Up

Chapter 3:

Waking Up

A/N: I made a couple grammar and spelling corrections. The chapter is the same besides the corrections.

~Bones~

Besides the fact that the surgery was a success for which I was glad, I never realized how difficult it was going to be to be in that room when Booth's head was cut open.

To see my colleague, my partner, my best friend, the future father of our child, and potentially more looking so vulnerable, was almost unbearable for me.

There are some things even I can't compartmentalize.

I didn't know how to react.

My best friend, the person that I trust more than anyone else in the world, was lying a hospital bed unconscious, as he had been for four days.

Four excruciatingly long days.

I was trying to pass the time as constructively as possible until Booth woke up.

The so called doctor said that he had no way of knowing when Booth may wake up.

It could be hours, it could be days.

I was trying, unsuccessfully, to write my latest novel.

"You love someone,you open yourself up to 's the sad they'll break your heart,maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look yourself in the same are the 's the burden.

Like wings they have weight,we feel that weight on our back,but they are a burden that lifts us.

Burdens which allow us to fly..."

As I wrote this Booth started to stir.

I heard him mumble......

"It seemed so real."

As confused as I was I knew whatever he had dreamt wasn't real.

I was so relieved.

Booth had kept his promise.

He had come back to me.

I should have never doubted that he would.

However, that thought was shattered the second Booth uttered his next words.

"Who are you?"

~Booth~

One minute my beautiful angel is sitting on my lap telling him she's pregnant and she loves me and the next everything goes fuzzy and I hears this quiet clicking.

I quickly realizes that the clicking must be a keyboard.

I opened my eyes mumbling "It seemed so real"

As my vision cleared up I saw the face of the angel I'd spent the last four days kissing and loving.

She whispered " It wasn't real Booth."

I slowly realized that she wasn't my angel.

Come to think of it, I had no clue who she was and why I was dreaming about her.

I sensed that she was important to me or at least I was important to her.

She had a look of relief, happiness, and something else that I couldn't quite put a finger on in her eyes.

I felt something when he looked at her but I wasn't sure what it was or why.

I hated to ask this next question, but I knew he had to.

"Who are you?"

There is no way I could have been prepared for the look in her eyes in response.


	4. Chapter 4 Starting Over

Chapter 4

Starting Over

A/N: I forgot how short this chapter was the first time I wrote it. Oh well, I corrected the few mistakes. Enjoy :-)

~Bones~

Who are you?

Who are you?

Who are you?

Those words were bouncing around in my mind over and over again.

I finally figured out that the feelings I have for Booth......the feelings that I thought were just intense feelings of gratitude for all the times he saved me..... intense feelings of friendship....were more than friendship.....

They were love and he wakes up and asks that infernal question.

Who are you?

If I weren't so scared I could have smacked him!!

"Booth" I said while reaching for the call button, " Do you know where you are?"

I just stared at him as he replied, "Well from the room it would appear that I am in a hospital room."

I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or cry or scream or all of the above.

~Booth~

My angel....... or who I thought was my angel looked petrified.

I hated that look being on her face an even more that I had been the cause of it.

Somehow in the back of my mind I knew that she was important to me.

I knew that I cared deeply for this woman.

I hated making anyone I cared for hurt.

"Where's Parker?" I asked as the doctor and nurses came into the room.

"Well, Agent Booth, We are glad to see that you are awake. You had us a little worried for a while," the older doctor said.

He reminded me of my grandfather in a lot of ways.

I automatically felt at ease with him.

"I'm Dr. Richardson. Your partner here has barely left your bedside," I looked at my apparent partner when he said that.

"My partner?" I replied, "Surely she has to be more than just my partner right?"

I added the last part quietly, hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

After all I didn't even know her name.

"He doesn't remember who I am Dr. Richardson....... That can't be normal," my angel said quietly.

~Bones~

"He doesn't remember who I am Dr. Richardson....... That can't be normal," I said quietly.

Sure objectively I knew that short term amnesia happens but this was my Booth we were talking about here.

The man has been shot at, blown up two or three times, kidnapped multiple times, and saved my life more times than I can count.

There is no way something pathetic like amnesia can take my Seeley Booth down.

Could it?


	5. Chapter 5 Ramifications

Chapter 5

Ramifications

Here is the rewritten chapter 5. I kept it pretty much the same but there are a few alterations. I hope you like it as much this time as well.

~Booth~

Short term amnesia. That's what Dr. Richardson called it.

I thought that Parker was 3 years old instead of 8.

I, for whatever reason, couldn't remember working with the Jeffersonian at all.

I couldn't remember any of the people who had been featured so prominently in my dream.

I had apparently known the various people there for approximately 5 years, but I had been Dr. Temperance Brennan's partner for 4 years.

I couldn't decide if they had been closer than just partners and friends.

Dr. Lance Sweets was apparently their psychologist.

How anyone could take a twelve year old seriously was beyond him, especially when he used words like totally in a professional setting..... i.e. this is totally wicked.

Who says that besides children.

Seriously.

Dr. Brennan's role in my unconsciousness induced dream had been amazing.

She was his wife.

They were going to have a baby.

They made love.

They kissed whenever they felt like it.

Now **every time** I looked at her, that's all I wanted to do.

Kiss her.

Bones (as I had been informed was my nickname for her) had been by to see me daily.

The ever bubbly Angela had created a photo album for me hoping to jog my memory.

I still chuckled at the memory of Dr. Brennan saying run my memory instead of jog. Apparently these misinterpretations were not out of character for her.

I didn't want to tell anyone, no sense in getting everyone hopes up for no reason (especially my angel's).

For the last two hours I had been getting flashes of what he thought were memories.

Memories of my angel and me (I was going to keep calling her that in my head, it seemed fitting) sitting at a booth in a diner sharing fries and glances, dancing to Hot Blooded and in a bar, and hugging frequently.

I had been told that they were just partners and best friends.

The thought was nagging at me that partners and best friends don't look at each other like that.

Do they?

~Bones~

I stood outside my partner's room like a statue.

He could look so vulnerable when he didn't think anyone was watching.

I love this man.

I love Booth.

He couldn't even remember me, yet I love him.

I had just talked to his doctor.

Dr. Richardson told her that he wanted to release Booth, but seeing as how he couldn't remember anything he wasn't willing to let him go home alone.

I want Booth to stay with me.

I want him with me always, but I wasn't about to tell a man who couldn't even remember her that.

Now I just have to ask Booth if he wanted to stay with me when he was released.

I staggered slightly when I walked into his room.

His face lit up with that Booth grin that I was so familiar with.

How could he do that when he didn't even know me?

~Booth~

She had no clue how beautiful she was.

Her eyes so blue there was no name for the color other than Temperance.

Her hair had shades of brown, red, and gold all naturally occurring.

It was incredibly soft and silky, I knew from the few times I had touched it.

The color of it was gloriously Temperance.

She always smelled like ginger, lavender, lilacs, and another scent I couldn't quite put his finger on, a scent that was purely Temperance.

Her skin was clear and creamy and beautiful.

My eyes widened a little as I realized that I had just remembered something else.

Every time I saw her, I remembered something new.

She looked anxious.

I know that I hate when she looks that way.

What's up Bones?

I asked curiously.

I listened intently as she told me that Dr. Richardson felt that I was ready to be released but that I would not be able to stay alone.

She wanted me to come stay with her.

She had two guest rooms.

Parker would be able to stay with them when it was my turn to have him.

My heart fluttered a little when she said them.

It was like she was talking about us as a couple.

I had to try really hard to ensure that my face didn't break out into a huge grin.

She asked me a question.........

Crap what did she want to know?

She looked confused when I asked her to repeat herself.

"Are you ok with staying with me?", she asked again quietly.

It would make me feel better if I could keep an eye on you, she asked looking up at me though her long lashes.

I grinned at how nervous, self-conscious, and beautiful she managed to look at the same time.

That shouldn't be legal.

As I assured her that I was fine with that, she rewarded me with the brightening of her eyes and a small smile.

She informed me that she was going to let the doctor know.

As she left the room, I thanked heaven that my angel would be taking care of me.

There was a knock on my door.

As I looked up I thought, there is no way that is my son.

A nervous looking, slightly older version of the Rebecca I remember stood there with an older, much taller version of the son I remembered.

Parker......? I managed to croak out. My son smiled and ran forward with an excited "Daddy!!!!!!!"

~Parker~

I don't understand why my mommy seems so nervous.

She told me that Daddy had hurt his head and that he was in the hospital.....again.

She also told me that Daddy was forgetting things so we had to be patient.

I don't understand why my Dad was crying looking me.

He just kept mumbling "You've gotten so big" over and over again.

I had just seen my Dad a week ago.

He wasn't like this a week ago.

It scared me a little.

My Dad is my hero, I had never seen him like this and I don't know what to do to help him.

Maybe pudding would help.

~Rebecca~

I offered up a small prayer before my eight year old son and I saw his dad.

I prayed that he would get through this.

Parker couldn't handle loosing his dad.

Seeley meant everything to him.

I had truly been unfair to both of them keeping Parker from him as much as I had.

I swear to remedy that.

I took a deep breath right before we rounded the corner that would bring me face to face with my son's father.

I pray that Seeley will remember our son.

Seeley was a good man, a good father, and would have made a good husband if I had accepted him.

We rounded the corner and I heard Seeley say "Parker.........?"

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

~Bones~

I watched Booth interact with his son.

Granted this Parker wasn't the one he remembered but it was nice to watch them interact nonetheless.

Anyone could see how devoted Booth was to his son, and how much his son idealized Booth.

It was times like this that made me very much aware of how much I love Booth.

It was times like this that had made me want to have him be the father of my child.

I was fully aware, at least subconsciously that he was incapable of just being a sperm donor.

When Booth fathered a child, he was all in.

Booth never did anything half-heartedly.

He did everything to the fullest.

Booth knew how to live.

He had taught me how to live and how to use my heart more.

I remembered at my father's trial, when I had made it so that I could seem like a viable suspect as well, he had looked at me with sadness and warmth in his eyes.

He uttered quietly, "That's a lot of heart Bones."

I had left the courtroom because I couldn't stand to watch if my dad, whom I had just gotten back, was convicted of murder.

Booth came out to find me on the courthouse stairs and had just held me, letting me know with his simple but perfect gesture, that he was there for me, no matter what.

We had shared a smile when my dad was released.

I would always remember how he looked at me.

He smiled at me as I walked back in to inform him what the doctor had said.

His carbon-copy son saw me and ran over saying "Hi Bones!!"

He gave me the trademark Booth grin and seized my lower half in an exuberant hug.

I looked over at Booth and he was wearing a grown up version of the same grin.

~Rebecca~

That exchange right there between Booth and Dr. Brennan was the exact reason I had said no almost nine years ago.

I had wanted him to look at me with that much unabashed love in his eyes.

He reserved that look for two people now, Parker and Dr. Brennan.

Now if only Dr. Brennan would wake up and realize what that look said and how lucky she was to have Seeley look at her that way.

If anyone could help Seeley get his memory back, it would be Dr. Temperance Brennan.

~Max~

I am on a mission.

I needed to make sure that my girl is ok.

Angela had called me and clued me in on what was going on.

Booth had lost his memory and Tempe had just realized something about him.

I hope that my Tempe had realized that she loved the fool.

I had a lot of respect for that man.

And I didn't give my respect readily.

Booth had protected my little girl when I hadn't been able to.

Booth had gotten her to open up to me again and accept my presence in her life again.

There is no way she would have let me back in without his insistence.

My Tempe was too much like me.

As he rounded the corner, what I saw made me stop and watch for a minute.

Even with his amnesia riddled mind, Booth was looking at Tempe with a look filled with so much warmth and love.

It made me smile just to watch them.

If anyone could make his memory come back it would be my girl.

~Cam~

I had been by to see Seeley earlier and all the man could talk about was Dr. Brennan.

Even with his brain not functioning to full capacity with his amnesia, he was still enamored with her.

I wasn't jealous at all.

I realized back when Seeley and I had our brief relationship when I first came to the Jeffersonian that there was something more there.

Now if only they would.

I knew Dr. Brennan was getting there but then this happened.

If anyone could bring Seeley back it would be her.

We need Seeley back, for her more than anything.

~Hodgins~

I want things to go back to the way they were.

I knew back when the Gravedigger had kidnapped us that she loved him.

Anyone could see that in the looks that they shared after Booth, Angela, Zach, and Cam had rescued us.

I had always wondered what she had written in that letter to G-man.

I shuttered just thinking about the Gravedigger.

Whether or not Booth knew it he had changed Dr. B in so many ways.

If anyone could bring him back, I'd bet on Dr. B any day.

They needed him back for her more than anything.

~Angela~

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I had finally gotten Bren to open up and at least admit to herself how she felt, and then Booth had to go and get amnesia

I was terrified for my best friend.

What would happen if his memory didn't come back?

Would she regress?

Booth had gotten her to make so much progress.

Bren had come out of her shell so much.

I wasn't a betting person, but I'd bet that if anyone could get Booth's memory to come back it would be Bren.

They needed him back more than anything.

~Booth~

I sat there smiling at my angel.

I'm thrilled that I'm going to be staying with her.

I was surprised by how much Parker seemed to really love her.

The second Park had seen her, he ran over and hugged her.

He looked up at her with a look of love and adoration.

She hugged Park back like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Then she looked at me with those blue eyes and I couldn't help but grin at her like a fool.

I know I'm no longer a betting man, but I was willing to be that she could help me get my memory back.

I needed to get my memory back for her, because of her.


	6. Chapter 6 Healing

Chapter 6

Healing

Here is the rewritten chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first time around.

~Booth~

As I got dressed in preparation to go stay at my angel's home until further notice I was remembering my dream.

My idyllic dream where Bones was my wife.

Where I got to kiss her whenever I wanted.

She was going to give me a baby, our baby.

I was just finishing with pulling my shirt out of my bag of clothes when she entered the room.

~Bones~

As I entered the room, it took every ounce of my control to not drool, and stare at my partner with my mouth wide open.

My partner was sitting on his bed with his shirt off.

He was wearing his medal, pants, and a contemplative expression.

No shirt.

I was having a hard time remembering to breathe with that wide expanse of manly skin in front of me.

Then it struck me, I'm hardly a virgin, why is this bothering me so much.

Because it was Federal Bureau of Investigations Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth.

My partner, my friend, the man I loved and trusted more than anyone.

Whoa where did that last thought come from, I wondered aloud.

~Booth~

What thought Bones? I asked.

Nu...nu...nothing, she mumbled.

I gave her a curious look, knowing that there is no way she was telling the truth.

How I knew that I had no clue.

As I sat there, exchanging glances with Bones, I realized something.

I need to look at that dream I had a little bit more.

As much as I don't want to, I need to talk to Dr. Lance Sweets.

"Bones, can we make a stop before we head to your apartment? I want to talk to Dr. Sweets alone for a minute."

'Why do you want to talk to Sweets?' She asked curiously and with a tinge of disbelief in her tone.

I love how even without a memory of this woman, I still have the ability to read her.

Why was that?

As she helped me gather all of my stuff, she told me that she would take me to see Sweets.

~Bones~

I can't believe my ears.

Booth actually wanted to see Sweets......... willingly.

I don't remember that ever happening.

I would give him anything he wanted.

As I was his Bones, he was my Booth.

I, whilst helping him gather all of his belongings, agreed to his request.

I smiled as he smiled at me.

I asked him if everything was ok.

He responded that yes he was ok, he just wanted to discuss something with the twelve year old.

When he said the twelve year old in reference to Sweets, it made me grin.

It was vestiges of old times, before his amnesia, before his surgery, before the hallucinations.

~Sweets~

Dr. Temperance Brennan had called me stating that Agent Booth had requested a meeting with me.

A meeting with him and just him.

That was totally wicked!!

Getting to talk to Agent Booth about his amnesia and what he did remember should be interesting.

As I was sitting there contemplating what I wanted to speak to Agent Booth about my office door opened.

As I watched, Dr. Brennan helped Agent Booth into my office.

Dr. Brennan was supporting Agent Booth as he made his way to the sofa.

I made no effort to hide the grin on my face.

The partners had switched places.

Dr. Brennan was escorting Agent Booth into the room, and Agent Booth didn't seem to care either.

Agent Booth looked at Dr. Brennan gratefully as she helped him into his seat and then informed him that she would be in the waiting room, if he needed her.

Dr. Brennan looked at me with an icy stare, and said 'No experiments Sweets' while pointing at my chest.

Man that woman could be scary when she felt threatened, I thought while rubbing my injured chest absently.

~Booth~

The feel of her long graceful fingers on my arm, was strangely comforting.

Why was that?

As was the idea that she would be in the waiting room is I needed her.

I also love that she had sort of threatened the twelve year old.

I was perfectly well aware that this was not going to be an easy discussion in any way.

As my angel left the room, she placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, while fixing me with her hypnotizing gaze.

She gave me a nod and a small smile, before turning around to glare at Dr. Sweets one more time before she left the room.


	7. Chapter 7 Reminiscing

Chapter 7

Reminiscing

Here is chapter 7. As I was going back through and editing I remembered how much I enjoyed writing this chapter, and was yet again amazed at how far this story has come.

~Booth~

It was insane, but I swear I can still feel her hand on my shoulder even after she shut the door to Dr. Sweets' office.

I reach up to touch the void her hand left and the kid noticed.

'Agent Booth,' he asked curiously, 'Why did you ask to see me?'

"I'm sure Bones has told you that I have amnesia. I don't remember her. I don't remember any one I've been close to over the past five years. I have lost five years of my life. I don't even know who you are, even though I have apparently been seeing you every week for the past two years."

I paused to take a breath.

~Sweets~

I have never seen Booth so flustered.

I have seen him plenty flustered due to the lack of Dr. Brennan's social skills before, but this has gone to a whole new level.

Agent Booth was fidgeting and twiddling his thumbs all while looking nervously around the room.

It was unnerving to see this normally confidant, slightly cocky man looking so unsure of himself.

I asked him again why he asked to see me.

My curiosity was killing me.

There had to be a reason that he was so fidgety.

Granted, I knew it had something to do with his amnesia, but I needed him to tell me what exactly was bothering him so intensely.

~Bones~

When I shut the door to Sweets' office I had never before been so apprehensive.

I never put much faith in psychology as it is a soft science, but I figured it never hurt and Booth was convinced that Sweets may help him.

Angela had pointed out once when I said that psychology was a soft science that people are mostly soft.

I was willing to do anything if it would help Booth regain his memory.

I was beginning to realize that Booth and I needed to have a serious conversation about that infuriating line once his memory was back.

Watching his head cut open on that table was the hardest thing I ever had to watch.

Realizing that there was a possibility that he wasn't going to wake up if something went wrong during the surgery, and then realizing that I was going to watch it happen if it did.............. scared me more than I could ever hope to rationalize.

I never realized until that moment how much I loved him.

I never realized until that moment how much I wanted to eradicate that infernal line.

As much as he infuriated me when we first became partners, I have come to love being in his presence.

When he and his friend from Homeland Security stopped me on my way home from Guatemala, I had never been more annoyed with a single person...........ever.

I had been perfectly serious about yelling kidnap out of the window too.

Overtime, however, he had grown on me.

I started to find the little things he did for me endearing, rather than aggravating.

His nickname for me, Bones, was no longer an irritant.

I now knew it to be a term of endearment.

Other than Parker, no one else was allow to call me that.

I also knew that when he called me Temperance he was being serious or extra caring.

What was I going to do if his memory didn't return?

What was I going to do without this man that I looked forward to seeing and talking to every day?

What was I going to do without his guy hugs whenever I became scared or sad?

This car of thought was starting to scare me.

(Car of thought didn't sound right. I knew it was a mode of transportation. Was it boat, bus, ship, plane, train? I knew it was one of those. This is another reason I needed my Booth back. He would have told me the correct one.)

~Booth~

As I sat there trying to make my thoughts understandable, I forced myself to take a deep breath.

I heard the kid ask me for a second time what I wanted to talk to him about.

Ok....here goes nothing...

"I want to talk to you about what I dreamt about while I was in a coma."

Sweets leaned forward almost imperceptibly even though I caught it. Choosing to ignore just how eager he looked, I took a deep breath and just started talking.

"Ok. I'm going to start at the first point in the dream I remember. Dr. Brennan and I owned a nightclub called The Lab. All of the people that have apparently been in my life in one way or another over the past five years were in the dream. Wait that's not the beginning. The dream started with Dr. Brennan coming into a bedroom......our bedroom. She had just gotten off of work, and I was asleep. She woke me up and we........well you know..... She was my wife. I called her Bren. Then Cam and my brother Jared knocked on the door because there had been a murder at our club. Cam was a cop and Jared was her partner. When we got to the club, they took us to the victim to see if we recognized him. Neither of us did and the narrator of my dream said that I had been in the army and had seen too many bodies and she had never seen any. We went out to the main floor where our staff was waiting. Zach was Dr. Brennan's were a brother Jared was a cop like I said, but he also wanted to be with my wife. Dr. Hodgins was an author. Angela was the hostess. Ms. Wick was the coat check girl. Wendell was security. Mr. Nigel-Murray was the d.j./sound person. Mr. Fisher was a cook. Dr. Brennan's dad Max was a corrupt politician also known as the Grave Digger. Caroline was the club's lawyer. Mr. Edison was a local rapper with gang ties because of his brother. Mr. Edison's brother was a large black man that I didn't recognize but I believe at some point someone called him Birembau. You had a band and Montley Crue performed Dr. Feelgood. I'm getting slightly out of order here but our club staff solved the murder. My brother killed the man because he was going to kill my wife. Jared pretended like he thought I had murdered the victim. Cam thought I had done it. Our staff thought that I may have done it too. Shortly before I woke up, Dr. Brennan sat on my lap in her office and told me that we couldn't have the glass of wine that we had drank every night since we had gotten married. I explained that sharing one glass with her husband every night didn't make her an alcoholic. She told me she was pregnant. I woke up shortly there after. I realized very quickly that while Dr. Brennan was obviously someone very important to me, she was not my wife. I had no idea who she was to me. They have filled me in now as to my history of the last five years. I have met almost all of the people who were in my kid. Now it's your turn. Why did I dream about all of these people in these roles?"

As I stopped to breathe. I looked at Sweets and saw that he was smiling slightly.

Oh that makes me nervous.

~Sweets~

As I sat there listening to Agent Booth telling me about his coma-induced dream, I realized that this dream was very revealing.

It didn't escape my knowledge that even though it didn't actually happen and Agent Booth was aware of that he still didn't want to talk about the fact that he had had sex with Dr. Brennan.

"How we cast people in dreams means a great deal. The roles your subconscious assigned each of us is very telling of how you view each person. We'll start with your brother. He was still in the brotherly role in your dream. However, he also still had a thing for who you cast as the most important role in your dream, your wife.

In reality Jared has expressed an interest in Dr. Brennan and this is your subconscious's way of dealing with that fact. You see Dr. Saroyan as an authority figure and one that you respect. It is not surprising the way you cast anyone knows all and sees all. She is sort of the Jeffersonian's version of Yoda. This is the same way a hostess in a hot club would be. Ms. Wick being cast as a coat check girl simply means that while you acknowledge her existence you don't see her as being too relavent to the day to day needs of the Jeffersonian. As an author, Dr. Hodgins' conspiracy theories would be validated, but also have there proper place. Birembau is Angela's ex-husband. I am curious as to why he was cast, but as a minor player, its not too important. It is interesting that you saw Max, Dr. Brennan's father as being a corrupt politician. We'll delve into that further at some point. To you Zach will always be Dr. Brennan's assistant so that is how you cast him. Mr. Fisher's, Mr Nigel-Murray's, and Wendell's roles aren't too shocking either. Small but necessary roles. You also see Wendell as the more ordinary of the trio so you gave him the more manly job. Before I get to how you see Dr. Brennan, out of curiosity were you the narrator or was someone else telling the story?"

I listened intently as Agent Booth told me that Dr. Hodgins was the narrator.

"Well, that gives a whole new meaning to how you see Dr. Hodgins. You obviously feel that he is someone you can trust and who's opinion is welcomed. You consider him a close friend. Now how you cast Dr. Brennan is the most telling of all. Are you sure that you want to know what that means?"

As I watched Agent Booth just slowly nodded his head. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell my rather intimidating patient what it meant. I only hope that I wouldn't regret it later.


	8. Chapter 8 Revelations

Chapter 8

Revelations

Chapter 8 really wasn't changed too much, just a few spelling and grammatical errors that needed to be repaired. I hope you enjoy it.

~Sweets~

As I prepared to tell my most formidable patient what it meant that he was dreaming about Dr. Brennan as his wife I took a deep breath hoping to steel myself against whatever his reaction may be.

Agent Booth could strike fear into anyone if he chose to.

He had intimidated me more times than I would care to admit.

I know I have to tread lightly here.

Agent Booth had made it very clear that he could kill with his little finger.

I had no doubt that he could, especially if he felt that Dr. Temperance Brennan was being threatened.

This dream solidified what I had long believed to be true about how Agent Booth felt about his partner.

I took a deep breath and began to tell Agent Booth exactly what his casting of Dr. Brennan meant in reality.

"Ok....... there are multiple potential meanings. I will go through them all and then tell you which on I believe is the most plausible based on how well I know you and Dr. Brennan. First, it could be that this is your subconscious's way of telling you that you want Dr. Brennan in that role in reality.

Second, you see her as a huge part of your life. A needed part of your life. You have always been very traditional in how you cast roles. This could be another way that you are perpetuating your traditional roles. As Dr. Brennan is your partner and husband and wife are supposed to work as partners that is how you cast it could be a combination of either one."

I paused to see what his reaction would be.

~Booth~

As I listened to the kid tell me what my dream meant, I was struck by the fact that even though I had no idea how important she was to me, I could sense that Dr. Sweets wasn't too shocked about how I cast Dr. Brennan.

"What do you think it means?"

I took a deep breath somehow understanding that whatever he said next was going to somehow change my life.

~Bones~

I am sitting in the waiting room pretending to write my next novel, while all I can think about is what Booth is talking to Sweets about.

My brain hasn't been this active in terms of the thoughts that are bouncing around since we shared that kiss two years ago on behest of Caroline Julian.

I hate that I am not in that room.

I will use all of my martial arts knowledge on Sweets if he tries any experiments on Booth and me again, and even more so if he does anything to hurt Booth.

I wonder if Booth remembered something.

Is that why he's talking to Sweets?

Every once and a while he looks at me and I can see recognition in his eyes.

How much of that is him remembering me and how much of that is him knowing me recently?

Will I ever know the answer to that question?

Do I want to know the answer to that question?

~Sweets~

I have never seen Agent Booth looking so apprehensive before.

When he asked which one I thought it was he looked scared. I have never seen him look scared......ever.

"I believe it is both. You are a very traditional man. Very often those traits manifest themselves into a dream sequence.

I also believe that this dream may have been your subconscious telling you that you care for Dr. Brennan in a much deeper sense than what you may have previously come to terms with. You have a chance, Agent Booth, to either keep going down the path you are currently on, or to move to a more satisfying adjacent path. If you do not choose to tell Dr. Brennan how you feel about her, this dream may reoccur. However, if you do tell her, some portion of the dream may become a reality. You and Dr. Brennan were talking about the fact that she wanted you to help her have a baby before you went into surgery. You two being married and pregnant at the end of the dream is very telling. You are more than happy to help her have a baby, but you wish for it to be in a more traditional sense. Do you have any more questions about your dream?"

As I sat back with a satisfied look on my face, I waited patiently for him to respond.

All of my theories and beliefs about these two had just been confirmed.

~Booth~

"How do I go forward from here? I can't remember her. I know that she means the world to me but how do I get my memories of her back. I learned quickly that she is very guarded. How do I make any of my dream come true if I can't remember what not to do. I'm afraid she will run."

I can't believe I just admitted to a twelve year old that I am scared.

I don't ever admit that.

My angel can usually tell but I never admit it out loud.

Wait, I just remembered something else.

"I keep having these flashes of memories. They always happen when I am thinking about Dr. Brennan or around her. Do you think while I am staying with her they will come back quicker?"

~Sweets~

"That is always a possibility. Don't force them. Your brain is still healing. They will come back in time. You just need to be patient. Surround yourself in familiar things. That may help along the process."

As I ended my session with Agent Booth, I asked him to send Dr. Brennan in.

I wanted to discuss Agent Booth with her for a moment, without him present.


	9. Chapter 9 Finding His Way

Chapter 9

Finding His Way

This chapter stayed short but I think it if it was longer it would loose the point.

~Bones~

My head popped up as Sweets' office door opens.

Booth walked out looking exhausted and absolutely drained.

I immediately jump up and rush over to him.

"Are you ok Booth"

I place my hand on his arm and look directly into his eyes.

He just smiled softly and nodded.

I gave him a surprised look as he told me that Sweets wanted to speak with me for a moment.

I made sure he was settled and then made my way into Sweets' office closing the door softly behind me.

"You wanted to see me?"

I tried very hard to mask the fact that all I wanted to do was be with Booth at the moment.

~Sweets~

I had to hide my grin.

Dr. Brennan was constantly looking at my office door and she had only been in my office 30 seconds.

She hadn't even sat down yet and she was asking me why I wanted to see her.

Those two were so totally transparent it wasn't even funny.

At least Agent Booth saw it, even if it was only subconsciously.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. I just wanted to let you know that Agent Booth is slowly started to remember things. Don't push him though.

He will need time for his memories to return in full. I do not know what he has remembered. He didn't share that with me, only that he has been having flashes of memories. I just wanted to make sure that you have everything that you will need for him. He needs to be surrounded by familar things if we want his memory to return soon."

I watched a myriad of emotions filter across Dr. Brennan's face.

The last one to show itself was determination.

~Bones~

"Thank you for letting me know Dr. Sweets. Yes, I have everything that I need. Angela stopped by his apartment earlier and grabbed clothing, pictures, and various person effects and sports memorabilia for Booth's comfort. How do you think he is doing?"

As annoyed as I was with Sweets at the moment I knew that he was just trying to be helpful.

I made sure that I wasn't short with him, even though I could hear the tension in my voice.

~Sweets~

I was pleased that Dr. Brennan had gone to such lengths for her partner.

I shouldn't have been surprised.

She would do anything for him, as he would for her.

This next week should be interesting.

"I want you and Agent Booth to come back and see me in two days. I want to discuss with both of you what memories he has retrieved and any and all frustrations that may be presenting themselves. This may be a very trying time for the both of you. Please call me if either of you need to discuss anything, and I will see you in two days."

It was a testament to how badly she wanted to see Agent Booth that she didn't even try to argue with me.

She just nodded her assent and left.

~Booth~

I don't like not being able to see her.

I get nervous when she isn't where I can see her.

Why is that?

Was that normal for me?

I had an inkling that it was.

I never wanted any harm to come to my angel..................ever.

Had I always been this way or was that a new development after my dream?

Something in the back of my mind told me that this was a constant for me.

My head popped up as the kid's office door opened.

There was my angel smiling softly at me and asking if I was ready to go home.

I loved the way those words sounded coming out of her mouth.

It was like she meant our home, not just hers that I was staying at for a while.

I smiled at her

"Sure, Bones."

I smiled larger as I realized I remembered calling her Bones.

~Bones~

I never thought that I would be so relieved to hear him call me Bones.

"Did you remember something Booth?"

Even though I would never claim to believe in a higher power, I knew my partner did.

I offered up a silent prayer on behalf of Booth that he would get his memory back soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Home

Chapter 10

Home

Just a few corrections to this chapter, word changes and a few more sentences added.

~Angela~

I loved looking around Booth's apartment.

It was great, from an artist's standpoint to look at how he lived.

There were multiple pictures of him and Bren scattered throughout the place.

Wow, they were both so transparent.

Bren's apartment had pictures of her and Booth scattered around as well.

As I headed into his room to get clothing and various personal effects I notice something that speaks ten time louder than words.

He, of course, has a picture of Parker next to his bed.

However, that is not what made me literally stop and squeal.

There is a picture of Bren that I had taken at a Jeffersonian function.

Bren looked gorgeous in her gown, and Booth looked ten times sexier in a well tailored tuxedo.

The picture was of the two of them staring at each other, seemingly lost in each others eyes.

Booth had framed this picture and put it right next to his alarm clock.

It was the first thing he saw when he woke up every morning.

I chuckled as I realized that it is the exact same picture that Bren has on her bedside table.

Haha those two were so clueless to how they both felt.

Bren told me to grab mostly casual clothes like jeans and t-shirts, with a couple suits.

I almost fell over laughing when I saw how the top two drawers of Booth's dresser were filled with very colorful boxers, and his collection of socks.

I was tempted to go through them all and pick my favorites, but I knew that Bren and her hot agent partner were heading back to her apartment in less than an hour.

She wanted his stuff in her guest room by then if at all possible.

I wish I could convince Bren to let me put Booth's stuff in her room

~Bones~

As Booth and I got in my car and headed to my apartment, he told me what he had remembered.

I was watching him tell me, and if I was to be perfectly honest, I spent more time looking at him than the road.

It was amazing Booth and I made it home in one piece.

I gasped a little at the fact that I was thinking how nice that sounded, like it was our home.

I guess for the foreseeable future, it was.

~Booth~

As we headed back to Bones' apartment I knew I needed to tell her what I remembered.

Now that I remembered that I called her Bones, it was the only thing that felt right coming out of my mouth.

"I remember that I used to call you Bones. However, I don't remember you liking it too much. I distinctly remember you telling saying 'Don't call me Bones' frequently"

As I looked over at my Bones....my angel, I realized that she was looking at me with an odd expression on her face.

It was one that I couldn't place.

Even though I knew that she was my Bones, I couldn't resist calling her my angel.

"I also remembered dancing with you in a bar. I remembered rescuing you after you danced with three different men, one was a cannabalistic killer."

I watched as her face showed pleasure that I had remembered something new.

~Bones~

I laughed aloud at the memory that Booth shared with me.

Of all of the things to remember, he remembered a case from our very first year together.

He remembered when we went to Washington State to investigate Adam Langer's arm being found inside a Black Bear.

He did remember that he called me Bones though, that made me surprisingly happy.

I used to loathe that name.

I can't even count the times that I told him "Don't call me Bones!!"

"I am very pleased that you remembered something. I do find it interesting though that you remembered a case from four years ago. We had only been partners for a couple months. The case was in Washington State. An arm belonging to a 22 year old male named Adam Langer was found inside of a Black Bear during a necropsy. It ended up being the local doctor who was also a cannibal. The dancing you remember, happened during the case. We went to the local bar. I danced with Charlie, the overnight guy, the doctor, and the sheriff. You cut in at one point, and pointed out the the local veterinarian was jealous."

As I continued driving toward my apartment, I was deep in thought.

I missed the feeling of dancing in Booth's arms.

He was the only man I had ever trusted enough to lead.....other than my father.

I had felt small and feminine in his embrace, and remembered not wanting the dance to end.

I usually hated feeling small, but with my Booth I embraced it.

"Angela went over to your apartment earlier and collect clothing and personal belongings for you, but I thought you may be hungry. I thought I'd pick up food for us from Sid's. Don't worry about what to order, Sid will just give you what he wants to anyways. Are you hungry? "

I looked over at him as he just nodded with a slight smile on his face.

I pulled into a parking spot on the street outside of Wong Foo's and went in to go get our food.

Sid gave me a big grin when I walked in.

'Food for you and Booth?' Sid asked me.

"Yeah, he's had a hard week. Thanks Sid."

~Booth~

As I sat here listening to my angel tell me about the case in Washington State, I was remembering the details.

I remembered dancing with her.

The feel of her in my arms was a feeling of heaven.

She had actually let me lead.

I had been shocked at the time, that she had.

I had absolutely hated watching her dancing with those other men.

I hated watching other men touch her.

It was slightly surprising that she had thought about food, and having Angela pick up my stuff.

Maybe I had been a good influence on her.

~Angela~

As I finished putting the finishing touches on Booth's temporary room at Bren's, I found myself hoping that my best friend and her hunky partner would take advantage of this setup.

I placed the picture that had been on Booth's bedside table on his temporary one.

I found myself chuckling again about how they both had that picture next to their beds.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard the front door open with sounds of clueless party of two bickering as always.

I was glad to see some things never changed.

"Hi sweetie, I was just leaving. Looking good hunky."

I gave both of them a hug as I left them for the evening, hoping that they would both wake up and realize the truth.

~Booth~

As I looked at her I found myself wishing that I had my memory back, and that this was really our home.

I watched her as she showed me around her apartment.

She looked sad all of the sudden.

I opened my arms and she stepped into them.

Even though I had no idea how frequently I did this, it felt completely natural.

I just wanted to comfort her.

"Why the sad face Bones?"

I never wanted her to be sad if I could do anything to stop it.

~Bones~

I was showing Booth around my apartment, when the fact that he had been here hundreds of times and I was having to show him where everything was hit me.

This shouldn't be happening.

I was going to find a way to gather up the courage to tell him that I loved him when he woke up with amnesia.

Even with amnesia he could still read me.

He opened his arms, and I couldn't resist stepping into them for a 'guy hug.'

He wanted to know why I was sad.

I told him that I just wished that his memory would come back.

"This shouldn't be happening, not now, not to us."

~Booth~

As much as I wanted to ask what she meant, by not now, not to us, I knew not to.

She just needed comfort, and as long as I was breathing I would be the one to give it to her.

As we settled down to eat still leaning on each other, needing the other one close, I sent a prayer up to heaven for creating my beautiful angel.

They had certainly broken the mold when they made her.

There was no one else like her and I was determined that we were going to be together in the end.

~Bones~

As we sat here leaning against each other, I couldn't help but wish that this could be permanent.

As irrational as wishing was, I couldn't help myself.

I loved him.

I will always love him.

If I had anything to do with it we would be together in the end.

After we finished eating, we settled into the sofa to watch a little t.v.

Booth casually put his arm around me and I settled into his side.

It was comfortable and felt natural.

I don't know if he had any idea how I felt about him.

As I relaxed into his side, I had to fight the urge to fall asleep, I was so comfortable.

~Booth~

I think I've died and gone to heaven.

I'm watching a hockey game with my arm around my Bones.

She was actually snuggling closer into my side.

Who would have thought Bones was a cuddler.

As I glanced down at her I realized she was falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Bones, are you falling asleep on me?"

She just mumbled something unintelligible in response, and settled deeper into my embrace.

I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, removing her shoes when we got there.

When I placed her gently on her bed, head on her pillows, I kept my arms around her for a moment longer than necessary.

I brushed her hair off of her forehead, I didn't want her gorgeous face covered by anything.

Just as I turned to leave, she grabbed my arm.

~Bones~

I was falling asleep when my Booth picked me up and carried me into my room.

He brushed my hair off of my forehead and after a moment, turned to leave.

I grabbed his arm and asked him not to leave.

I blamed it on my almost sleeping state for being so forward.

He climbed onto the bed after kicking off his shoes and wrapped his arms around me.

It was the most perfect feeling in the world.

I couldn't even remember the last time I had a man in my bed without having sex.

It was wonderful.

I could only hope it wouldn't be a one time thing.

~Booth~

This was like some sort of torture.

Just as I went to leave her room, Bones asked me not to leave.

I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto her bed with her in my arms.

I was laying there with my angel in my arms, like in my dream.

The only thing was I couldn't lose myself the way I wanted to.

Her hair smelled like ginger and lavender.

The smell was oddly comforting, plus having her in my arms was having a calming effect on me.

As I relaxed with her in my arms, I started to fall asleep.

It was the best feeling in the world with her in my arms.

I could only pray this wouldn't be a one time thing.


	11. Chapter 11 Perfection

Chapter 11

Perfection

Only a couple of grammar and punctuation changes in this chapter. Still pretty much the same chapter.

~Bones~

I awoke later than normal.

Usually I was awake at 5:45am, whether I wanted to be or not.

However, this morning when I looked at the clock it was 9:38am.

I was still nestled in Booth's arms.

I had never slept in the same bed with a man without having had sex with him........ever.

With Booth...........it just felt right......like coming home....as irrational as that was.

I wonder if that had anything to do with why I slept so well?

His strong, yet gentle arms were wrapped around me, his head buried in my hair.

How was it possible for this man to be so strong yet gentle at the same time?

That shouldn't be possible.

I turned in his arms to face him and was greeted with the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.

I was not one to go weak at the knees, but it was a good thing I was laying down.

~Booth~

I woke up later than usual, and I was willing to bet that it was all due to having my angel in my arms.

I, being a former army ranger, was usually up at the crack of dawn.

I had woken up around 9am and just lay still enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

I buried my head further into her hair and inhaled her heavenly scent.

This woman was built perfectly.

She was slender without being rail thin.

She had curves in all the right places and the long strong limbs of an athlete, mixed with the grace of a dancer.

I felt her start to awaken and I knew the moment she was fully awake.

I heard her gasp of surprise at the time, I knew she never slept this late either.

She was usually at the lab by 7:30am.

She turned slowly in my arms and gave me a sleepy morning smile.

I grinned back at her as the full rush of memories came flooding back.

I remembered everything......the good and the bad.

I remembered every hug, every argument, every near kiss, our one actual kiss, every touch and heated glance.

All it took was holding her in my arms.

Maybe that dream did mean something after all.

I knew I had to tell her before I lost my courage to do so.

"I remember everything."

~Bones~

'I remember everything.'

Those words hit me hard.

Here I was still wrapped up in Booth's arms, and he tells me he remembers everything.

"Everything?"

He just looks at me with a slight grin and nods.

He pulls me to him for a hug and I can't help but sense that even though his memory is back, things will never be the same between us.

I'm not sure how I feel about that.

I'm thrilled that he got his memory back, but do I still have the courage to do what I planned on doing 8 days ago?

Eight days ago when he was going into his surgery I should have told him.

I should have told him when we rescued him off of that ship in the nick of time.

I should have told him when I found out he hadn't died.

There were so many times I should have told him I loved him.

The only question was, did I have the courage to do it now?

Just before I was about to start a conversation with him that would change the course of my life forever, there was a knock on the door.

Ugh the person on the other side of that door better have a good reason for their very existence.


	12. Chapter 12 Intimidation

Chapter 12

Intimidation

Looking back over this chapter i truly remembered how much fun I had writing it. Thank you to all of you that have been with me during the journey of writing my first story.

~Booth~

Who ever was on the other side of that door was going to pay for making me let my angel out of my arms.

I had just slept the best ever since................... hell just ever.

Bones groaned as she got up and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail to get it out of her eyes.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek impulsively before going to see who was at her door.

I just sat there dumbfounded for a second.

My Bones had just kissed my cheek.

I told myself it was just because she was happy I had my memory back.

I followed her retreating form to the door, enjoying the view along the way.

~Bones~

I kissed Booth's cheek.........I kissed Booth's cheek............I kissed Booth's cheek.

Granted I had done that before in gratitude, but this was different.

I had just spent the night in his arms.

This was completely different.

I didn't even bother looking through the peep hole to see who was on the other side of the door before I yanked it open.

This garnered a 'Bones!!' from my sleep rumpled partner.

I stood there looking shocked at the man on the other side of my door.

~Max~

"Hi Baby, you gonna let me in or just there staring at your old man all day?"

As she stepped aside, I noticed Agent Booth standing off to the side.

Did he sleep here?

Had they finally woken up and realized what was right in front of them all this time?

"I stopped by the lab and Angela told me you took the week off work. Are you ok, you never take time off work?"

I watched the most clueless people in history as my little girl told me what was going on.

When she told me that they slept together last night it garnered a 'Geez Bones' from Booth.

She quickly told me sleep together was not a euphanism for sex, but not quick enough for me to miss the look of longing on both of their faces.

Hmmmmmm I was going to have to talk to Angela and figure out a way to make these two realize that there was more to life than work.

Plus I loved his kid Parker and would love to have him as my Grandson.

~Booth~

I realized that subconsiously I had moved closer to Bones while she was catching her dad up.

When she told Max that we had slept together last night, I was sure the man was going to kill me.

I was truly surprised when he smiled at me and his daughter.

As Bones told us that she was going to take a shower and would be back in a bit, I realized it was going to leave me in an awkward environment.

Hell, I had stared down people who were torturing me, people who wanted to kill me, people who were trying to kill me, yet I was terrified to be left alone with this one man.

I knew I was terrified simply because he was my angel's dad and no matter what she says, I know his opinion carries a lot of weight with her.

We stood there staring at each other for a long time before either of us said or did anything.

My palms were sweating and I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life when Max started talking.

~Bones~

I needed to go take a shower, but I was still nervous leaving my dad and Booth alone together.

Last time they were alone together they beat each other up.

I seriously hope that doesn't happen again, I have too many artifacts of anthropological importance in my living room.

I hope that my dad doesn't scare Booth away.

I know that he is the only man I could be happy with for the rest of my life.

I feel it in my bones....if that is even possible.

~Max~

"So you and my little girl huh? Don't tell me that you two are just partners. I've heard that line of crap from her and you and I both know better. I told my baby girl a while ago that you were a good man. I trust you with her. You would never hurt her, or let anyone else hurt her as evidenced by the bullet you took for her. Oh speaking of that..... If you EVER have to _die _for the FBI again, you WILL tell my baby girl PERSONALLY or you will deal with me. I will NOT watch her go through that again. If she ever is told that you are dead again, it better be the truth, or you will being said, are you going to finally come to your senses and remove that stupid line that you put in place? She won't do it herself.....ever. If you want a relationship with her, you need to tell her that line is gone. She loves you Booth. She does, and I think she is finally starting to realize it. She is a lot like me though. Don't let her run. The first chance she gets, she have to prove to her that you are not going to leave. Not like I did, or her mom, or Russ. YOU have to prove to her that you are not going anywhere. Can you do that son? Cause if you can, I know you two will make it through everything. Oh, and we never had this conversation, she would kill me if she knew about this."

~Booth~

I had to fight the urge to laugh at the fact that this man who had murdered people, this criminal, was intimidated by his own daughter.

Can't say I blame him.

Bones could be scary as hell when she was angry.

I had been on the receiving end of that anger once or twice, and that was more than enough for me.

I knew I had to say something to calm Max and make him believe that I would be there for his daughter.

"Max, we both know that no one is ever going to be good enough for her. I will do my best and try my hardest to be what she needs and wants. I need her in my life. She is what I have always wanted. I am done denying her role in my life, and how much I care about her. That line is gone. I planned on telling her later today in fact. She is going to be an amazing mother someday, you've seen her with Parker. He adores her and all she has ever done, is be herself around her. I don't want to change one hair on her head. She is perfect the way she is. Every frustrating, overly rational, stubborn, opinionated, and amazing inch of her is perfect. I am fully aware of the fact that if I screw this up you, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, and Parker, would all kill me. I will try my hardest to not disappoint. But you have to do your bit too. You can't disappoint her again. You can't get arrested. You have to live on the straight and narrow from now on. For her. She can't put up with much more disappointment from the men in her family. I can't watch her go through that again. I can't stand to see her in pain. So if you, Russ, or anyone else do anything to hurt my Bones, I will come after you. I don't care if you did kill Kirby or not, I will not have her disappointed again. Do we have a deal? And this conversation never happened either."

I just looked at Max after I had my say.

I had effectively just threatened a criminal.

I kept looking at him trying to judge his reaction.

He just nodded and grinned.

He put his hand out and I took it.

We shook hands, aware that we would both do anything for this woman.

He was giving me his approval, I could see it in his eyes.

I could finally breathe.

Bones decided at that moment to come out of her room after her shower, looking more gorgeous than anyone should have the right to.

She walked over and kissed her dad on his cheek and then after a moment's hesitation placed one on my cheek as well.

That was twice now in a half an hour.

This was going to work out after all.

~*~


	13. Chapter 13 Father's Musings

Chapter 13

Father's Musings

Yet again not many changes. The chapter is essentially the same save for a few grammar and word changes.

~Booth~

My cheek burned in a beautiful way after the kiss my angel had placed there.

She was so impulsive, and I loved every second of it.

Life with her would never be boring.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this infuriating woman.

She got my blood boiling quicker than any other woman had even gotten close to.

She had the ability to turn me on and anger me at the same time.

Wonder what boy wonder would have to say about that one?

I would never know, cause I would never tell him.

Now I just had to figure out how to get rid of that line once and for all without her running away in the meantime.

I love her and it was time to tell her and show her.

Did I want to make love to my sexy scientist?

Does a man in the desert want water?

I would have to be blind not to, but it went deeper than that.

I had never, and I mean never slept as well as I did last night.

I knew it had everything to do with the amazing woman curled up in my arms.

I nearly did a double take as she came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of shorts and my t-shirt, with her hair down and wet.

It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

That long expanse of leg toned from all of the martial arts and hiking to crime scenes made my mouth go dry.

She took my simple t-shirt and made it go from simple black cotton to a tool in seduction in two seconds.

Her beautiful hair was curling softly and strands had wrapped themselves around her long neck.

I had to fight the urge to move them.

It seems I was always fighting urges around her.

How did she do that?

~Bones~

When I left my bedroom after showering and changing, I was glad to see my dad and Booth shaking hands and smiling.

I knew they had just been talking about me, and it made me glad to see that they had come to an understanding.

I kissed my dad on the cheek.

Seeing his grin, I looked at the man who's grin meant the most to me and impulsively kissed his cheek as well.

I had to fight a smile as I noticed him appraising my appearance.

I had just thrown on a pair of comfortable shorts and grabbed the t-shirt he had discarded last night in his sleep off of the floor.

I couldn't resist.

It smelled like him and was incredibly soft.

It was comforting being wrapped in his masculine smell.

Booth went to take a shower as my dad and I sat on the sofa.

I looked at my dad, he was smiling.

Most fathers would not be happy to find out that their daughter had spent the night with a man that was not their boyfriend or husband.

Then again my dad had never done anything the normal way.

It was oddly comforting.

"Is everything ok Dad?"

~Max~

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just glad to see my girl looking so happy. I've always told you that Booth is a good man. He is the nicest man who ever arrested me."

That last bit was true too.

He had even stared me down at one point and told me that I couldn't leave her again.

She would never give me another chance if I did.

I had never been stared down by another man like that without there being legal ramifications before.

He loved my daughter, he treated her with respect, he listened to her, he made her open up and show trust, and he would die to protect her and almost had multiple times.

How could any man not want that for his daughter.

He also clearly understood that my Tempe liked being the smart one, so he let her have that.

Booth was so much smarter than he let on, but he knew instinctively that she liked her intelligence to impress people, so he played dumb......... a lot.

My daughter was stubborn, a trait she got from me.

He was the only man I knew including myself, and Russ, that could stand up to her and invade her space the way he did and get away with it.

That speaks louder than any words ever could.


	14. Chapter 14 Irrefutable

Chapter 14

Irrefutable

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the original version

~Booth~

I took my time in the shower trying to give my angel and her dad time together.

No matter how I tried, even with my memory back, I couldn't stop thinking of her as my angel, and I knew I never would.

That name for her had settled itself down in my brain right next to Bones, and I knew it was hopeless to fight it.

The two were synonimous now.

I was reminiscing over all of the memories that had come flooding back this morning.

The one that kept bouncing to the forefront, was the one from two and a half years ago when we kissed.

Caroline Julian, as annoying as she could be, had forced us to move forward.

I had never been able to forget the feel of her lips on mine.

I desperately wanted a repeat performance.

There were few things I had experienced in my life that could be considered perfect.

My son Parker was one.

The only other one I could think of was my Bones, my angel, my Temperance.

While she might not be a perfect person, none of us are, she is the one that I knew was the perfect person for me.

I love her, and I need to tell her, and show her.

She is the most amazing woman.

This morning was evidence of that.

No one else could have made my memories flood back in a torrent like that.

No one else would ever have that power over me.

It should have scared me, but it was oddly comforting.

My Grandfather was always giving his small pieces of wisdom and advice to me while I was growing up in my rocky and often violent home.

I remembered one vividly all of the sudden.

'When you find someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with Seeley boy, don't let her go. There is someone out there for anyone. If you are anything to go by, yours will be smart, stubborn, and stunningly beautiful. You just keep listening to her, and smiling at her, and holding her when she needs it -even if she protests- and you will be just fine. '

I had told my Bones at one point that there was someone out there for everyone.

I can't believe I had forgotten my Grandfather's advice until just now.

He hit the nail right on the head.

I chuckled aloud as I remembered Bones using that phrase once, and as usual getting it all wrong.

She said hit the screw right on the head.

I just looked at her with a smile and softly corrected her 'Nail, Bones, Nail.'

She gave me that grateful smile she always gives me when I help her with something.

Even though I didn't think I would ever have the courage to admit it aloud, I was 100% sure that Bones was my someone.

Always had been, and always would be.

~Bones~

As I sat there in companionable silence with my dad, a question came to mind.

It was the type of question I normally asked Booth but it concerned him in a way.

I didn't want to talk to him about it until I had talked to someone else first.

"Dad, do you believe romantic love exists? Between a man and a woman I mean? If so is it worth it? I mean look at Angela and Hodgins, and Booth and ...... Rebecca. Neither of those relationships lasted and they all claimed to love each other. Is it worth it to put yourself out there when the statistics prove that more often than not the relationship will fail? Why should anyone get married? Over 50% of marriages end in divorce now. That is not a glowing recommendation for the archaic institution. What's the point?"

As I paused to take a breath my dad reached out and pulled me into his body like he did when I was little and was upset by something I hadn't understood.

"I have all of the feelings one usually associates with romantic love for Booth, but is it worth taking the risk? If we do cross that line he put in place, there would be no going back. Is it worth it? What if it goes horribly wrong? I would lose my best friend. He means so much to me. I don't think I could live through that. It almost killed me the last time. I can't go through that again. He is the most important person in the world to me, no it worth it?"

~Max~

Just before my little girl started pouring her heart out, Booth walked in the room, clearly torn.

I grinned at him quickly before I started to comfort my daughter.

I had never seen my little girl this unhinged.

She was repeating herself.

Tempe never repeated herself.

I wondered, not for the first time, if she would still be like this if her mom and I hadn't left.

I would always feel guilty about what happened to her.

"No offence taken baby, and yes it is most definitely worth it. I love your mother. If she were still alive, I would still be with her, there is no doubt in my mind. Booth loves you honey. He loves you the way I love your mother. And I used the present tense love because that will never go away. There is always a chance that life in general could go horribly wrong. It is always worth it. You are an anthropologist, you know more than anyone the importance of growth and evolution. Any society that fails to grow or evolve over time will fail. You and Booth have been together for over four years now, you just haven't been exclusive. Why do you think that other people have always been threatened by your relationship with him? Love isn't easy Tempe, but then again, nothing worth having ever is. You and Booth have the type of relationship that the great novelists write about. You two work in tandem so flawlessly that it is almost unnerving. You should take the risk baby. He is worth it. You are most definitely worth it."

As I said the last two sentences I made eye contact with Booth.

He wandered in the room while my little girl was talking.

He looked like he was having a physical battle with himself.

He hated to see my little girl in pain, but he also knew that she would freak out if she knew he was there and he also knew that she really needed to talk out whatever her problem was.

His eyes grew larger and larger as he heard what she was saying.

She had essentially just admitted that she loved him.

Now if only he would stop being an idiot and tell her how he felt.

These two were what Shakespeare wrote about.

When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.

~Booth~

As I walked out of the bathroom after my shower and mini-pep talk, I was instantly worried.

Bones had her back to me, but her body language screamed tension.

She was clearly working up the nerve to talk to her father about something.

I stopped moving and stood stock-still so I wouldn't startle her.

_"Dad, do you believe romantic love exists? Between a man and a woman I mean? If so is it worth it? I mean look at Angela and Hodgins, and Booth and ...... Rebecca. Neither of those relationships lasted and they all claimed to love each other. Is it worth it to put yourself out there when the statistics prove that more often than not the relationship will fail? Why should anyone get married? Over 50% of marriages end in divorce now. That is not a glowing recommendation for the archaic institution. What's the point?"_

My angel paused to take a shaky breath.

Her dad reached out to give her a comforting hug and I had to fight every millimeter of my body to not run to her and give her a "guy hug."

I knew that she needed to get out what she was saying.

Bones took a deep breath and started talking again.

_"I have all of the feelings one usually associates with romantic love for Booth, but is it worth taking the risk? If we do cross that line he put in place, there would be no going back. Is it worth it? What if it goes horribly wrong. I would lose my best friend. He means so much to me. I don't think I could live through that. It almost killed me the last time. I can't go through that again. He is the most important person in the world to me, no it worth it?"_

Did I really hear that correctly?

Did she really just admit to loving me?

Maybe getting rid of this line was going to be easier than I thought.

She was clearly bothered by this though.

I was extremely proud of her for talking to Max about this.

Max working at the lab was definitely beneficial for them both.

I could tell that Max had spotted me, as he grinned at me quickly before starting to explain the virtues of love to his distraught daughter.

_"No offense taken baby, and yes it is most definitely worth it. I love your mother. If she were still alive, I would still be with her, there is no doubt in my mind. Booth loves you honey. He loves you the way I love your mother. And I used the present tense love because that will never go away. There is always a chance that life in general could go horribly wrong. It is always worth it. You are an anthropologist, you know more than anyone the importance of growth and evolution. Any society that fails to grow or evolve over time will fail. You and Booth have been together for over four years now, you just haven't been exclusive. Why do you think that other people have always been threatened by your relationship with him? Love isn't easy Tempe, but then again, nothing worth having ever is. You and Booth have the type of relationship that the great novelists write about. You two work in tandem so flawlessly that it is almost unnerving. You should take the risk baby. He is worth it. You are most definitely worth it."_

It took every ounce of my strength to keep my mouth from hanging wide open.

Max just clearly gave his consent for me to be with his daughter, love her, marry her, give her a family.....our family.

I inched my way back towards the bathroom to pretend like I had just finished.

I made a production of leaving the bathroom to alert my angel to my presence.

She scrambled away from Max and wiped at her eyes furiously.

Damn, I hated seeing her cry.

I rushed over to her and just before I had a chance to ask her she told me she was ok.

She mumbled something about her and her dad having an arm to arm.

I grinned at her and said "Heart to heart Bones, Heart to heart."

Oh yeah, I was in trouble.

Hopelessly and irrefutably in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15 Truth

Chapter 15

Truth

Here is chapter 15, once again not many changes.

~Bones~

Damnit!!

Damnit!!

Damnit!!

I hate when he sees me cry.

He gets this pained look on his face, and I hug him every time because I feel like I need to comfort him for caring so much about me.

Now if I could only get him to see me as something other than his partner.

My dad's words were creating a cacophony in my head that I was hopeless to silence.

'He is worth it'

Well, that was most definitely true.

There was no way I deserved a man like Seeley Booth.

I am so socially awkward and horrible at dealing with situations where I need to be cautious of the situation or people's feelings.

He is my best friend in the world and I know my dad is right.

With him, it would all be worth it.

~Booth~

'You are most definitely worth it'

Well, duh!

She is the most amazing woman in the world.

She is so awkward socially it makes me want to kiss her senseless every time she makes a gaffe.

She never thinks she is worth it...........ever.

She is the only woman I would consider spending my life with.

I love how she jumps into things head first, without even thinking.

Sure it terrifies me in the field because I am so scared someone is going to take her away from me.

I can only imagine how she would be in a relationship if she would only let herself go.

Would she be that impulsive too?

I'm not even thinking about in the bedroom, but in the day to day of a relationship.

Would she surprise me with things more so than she already does?

Whoa!!

Surprise me?

That would be amazing if I was the person that got to love her for the rest of our lives.

I would never want to let her go.............ever.

~Max~

I stood there for a minute watching the most important woman in my life now.

She was staring at her partner with that same intense look she used to get as a child.

The look that says 'I have it all figured out and now I am going to figure out what to do about it.'

It was the same look she used to get whenever Russ did something to anger her before she retaliated

It was time for me to leave and let them figure it all out.

"Well, kids, I'm outta here. Baby, I will see you soon, and I love you. Booth, you take care of yourself and I'm sure I will see you soon too."

I hugged my little girl fiercely and told her "take a chance baby, take a chance," before I released her.

I pulled Booth into a hug and told him to " take care of my little girl and don't worry, as Shakespeare said, the coarse of true love never did run smooth."

I gave them both a grin as I left.

Leaving them to their own truths.

~Booth~

Bones just stood there looking at me with those penetrating eyes.

I knew I had to say something, to tell her that I wanted to get rid of that line, to tell her that I loved her, that I wanted to love her for the rest of our lives, that I needed her.

I need her...

I need her.....

That should scare me, instead it finally feels right.

My Grandfather at his wife's funeral told me that he didn't know what to do anymore.

He needed her by his side.

I remember as a little boy sitting there holding my Grandfather's wrinkly hand thinking how strange it would be to need someone.

Here I am 30 years later feeling exactly that way.

If only I could muster the courage to tell her.

~Bones~

Booth is standing there looking at me with a myriad of emotions flowing over his perfectly symmetrical face.

The one that is unremitting is affection.

I've seen that look on his face every time he looks at me.

How have I never realized that before.

I'm not sure if that look is affection or something else.

There was something nagging in the back of my mind that it was love, not affection.

I wonder if my own face was so easy to read.

Angela was right.

Someday I would catch up to my own reality.

I just needed to do something about the pestilential line that had been in existence for far too long.

~Booth~

Not good............Not good...........this was really not good.

Bones was studying me the way she studies a bone.

She only gets that look two seconds before she figures something apropos to the case.

I needed to get rid of that line before she realized that I only created the line to protect myself.

I was already a lost cause when I created that line.

I hoped that it would make me stop wanting what I couldn't have.

My Bones.

She is all I want, all I would ever want.

A line from a Dan Mackenzie song - _Don't Even Try _popped into my mind just then.

_I see an open door_

_Where you've put up a wall_

_And I'll be walking through_

_To disarm you any second now_

_If you come easily_

_I'll handle you with care_

_But if you struggle_

_I'll besiege you with temptation_

My angel's name may be Temperance but she was my biggest temptation.

I had slowly but surely pushed my way through the cracks in her armor much like the fissures in her beloved bones.

I needed to find a way to make it all the way through.

It was now or never, deep breath Booth, deep breath............

"Bones, can we talk for a moment?"

I paused to compose myself as I waited for her head to nod in response, same as always.

"Temperance, you are the most important person in my life besides my son. You have to know that. I look forward to seeing you every day. I find myself thinking about you constantly and smiling about things we have talked about. I made up the thing about guy hugs because it was a way for me to hold you in my arms without you making me sing soprano for the rest of my life. I have loved you for a while now. I'm not sure I could pinpoint the exact moment, but it is always there. I want you in my life as more than just my partner and friend. I put that troublesome line in place as a last ditch effort to protect my heart. It didn't work. It was already yours. Once it was there, I didn't know how to remove it without having to explain how I felt about you. The last shove I needed to get me over my fear of your rejection to tell you, was when I lost my memory. All I needed for it to come back was you. I fell asleep holding you and it all came flooding back when I awoke. I just needed you. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I will understand, and we can remain as we are now, just friends and partners, but I couldn't go another minute without telling you how I feel."

I inched closer not sure what her reaction was going to be.

I took her hands in mine and looked directly into her damp looking eyes.

"Temperance......... Bones...... I love you and I want to remove that line once and for all and create a life with you. I know you don't believe in marriage, so I will take you any way I can. I just need you to know how I feel. I love you.............."

I took a deep breath and waited with bated breath for her response.


	16. Chapter 16 Realizations

Chapter 16

Realizations

Same chapter just some word corrections. please enjoy.

_'Temperance, you are the most important person in my life besides my son. You have to know that. I look forward to seeing you every day. I find myself thinking about you constantly and smiling about things we have talked about. I made up the thing about guy hugs because it was a way for me to hold you in my arms without you making me sing soprano for the rest of my life. I have loved you for a while now. I'm not sure I could pinpoint the exact moment, but it is always there. I want you in my life as more than just my partner and friend. I put that troublesome line in place as a last ditch effort to protect my heart. It didn't work. It was already yours. Once it was there, I didn't know how to remove it without having to explain how I felt about you. The last shove I needed to get me over my fear of your rejection to tell you, was when I lost my memory. All I needed for it to come back was you. I fell asleep holding you and it all came flooding back when I awoke. I just needed you. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I will understand, and we can remain as we are now, just friends and partners, but I couldn't go another minute without telling you how I feel.'_

~Bones~

As the most important man took my hands and stared intensely into my eyes I temporarily forgot to breathe.

_'Temperance......... Bones...... I love you and I want to remove that line once and for all and create a life with you. I know you don't believe in marriage, so I will take you any way I can. I just need you to know how I feel. I love you..............'_

Is this really happening?

Is it possible that we were both that oblivious to how the other one felt for the last 3 years..........probably closer to the full 5 years?

We knew each other better than anyone else, yet we each missed that crucial fact.

I loved him.........he loved me................that was a prodigiously large realization.

I took a deep breath and prepared to take a chance that would forever change the trajectory of my life.

I just hoped it would be for the better.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips, quickly and softly, to give me strength for what I was about to say.

"Seeley Booth, you are the most important man in my life, more so than my dad or Russ. You have never left me. You have risked your life for me countless times, including jumping in front of that bullet that was meant for me."

We both cringed at the memory.

"I had a conversation with my father today, while you were in the shower........ He made me realize that the feelings I have for you, feelings that I have had for a while are love. I love you Seeley. You are the most worthwhile man I could ever hope to meet. You wormed your way through my walls and all of my defenses. Lesser men have tried and failed ................ Michael....Peter.....Sully......but none of them even came close. You are the only man who was ever able to gain my trust enough to let you in. You have healed me in so many ways. I hate letting people see my weaknesses. The main reason for that is because, whenever I was weak in the past, it was exploited. I hate letting you see my weaknesses because it pains me to see you upset. Half of the reason that I always accepted your 'guy hugs' was because it felt like I was able to comfort you too. The other half was because I wanted to feel special for just a moment.....to feel safe. I hate feeling vulnerable, but I trust you enough to let you in. I need you to trust me too. I need to know more about you....about your past. I don't care if the things you have done are scary or violent. We both have enough battle scars. You know everything about me.....I know very little about you other than Parker, your situation with Rebecca, you were an army ranger and sniper, the fact that your dad drank and your grandfather is the reason you are still here. I need to know more....... I need _you_ to let _me _in more. I love you and I want to try and see if I am capable of having a fully functioning relationship. I need someone both physically, emotionally, and mentally stimulating. You are the only man I have ever met that is capable of all three. You even won my father and Russ over. They have both been trying to convince me ever since we were reunited to enter into a romantic relationship with you. You know Angela is all behind us being together. I love you and I want to try and make this work.... I need to try and make this work. So in response to what you said to me moments ago, I do feel the same way. I have never believed in marriage, but you may be able to convince me otherwise over time. Look at it this way, I never believed in love either. Seeley Booth, I love you."

I took a deep breath and looked into the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen.

I had been staring into them the entire time, never flinching, taking in each nuance that was my Booth.

His perfect face erupted into the most glorious smile I had ever seen, so much more intense and staggering than his best charm smile.

I had no choice but to grin back.

~Booth~

Wow

Wow

Wow

My angel just told me she loves me.

It would have been enough when she kissed me softly with the perfect lips of hers.

I knew I would have to tell her about my tumultuous life and I was dreading every minute of it.

I leaned forward and placed my lips where they had been craving to be ever since Caroline had been feeling puckish.

Temperance Brennan, I thought with a sigh, was the world's most amazing woman, and she loved me.


	17. Chapter 17 Perfect Fit

Chapter 17

Perfect Fit

Here is chapter 17. I think I only corrected two things in it so it is essentially the exact same chapter.

~Bones~

The feel of his lips on mine was staggering.

To me, this was my first kiss, the kiss with Caroline being the instigator didn't count.

I relished the feel of his lips on mine.

My Booth had leaned forward and softly and sweetly placed his lips on mine, and then pulled back.

I pouted at him, as I wanted those wonderful lips back.

He chuckled as my hands that had somehow found their way upward, one to the side of his perfectly symmetrical face, and the other to the back of his head, yanked him back towards my mouth.

He mumbled something about me being impatient.

"Damn right!"

I kissed him back with all of the fervor withheld from all of the time I had wanted to kiss him and hadn't.

I couldn't even count the number of times that he had invaded my space in the last five years.

All I knew was that I had to fight myself every time he did, to keep from kissing him.

As the feelings of his lips molding perfectly to mine hit me I gasped and he took that opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue.

I have kissed many men overtime, but it shocked me that I had ever found anyone else's kiss satisfying.

Those kisses didn't even come close to how I felt right now.

If I had doubted before that I was in love, this proved it for me.

He was right, it is ALL different when you love someone.

Maybe we could break the laws of physics.

~Booth~

Wow, just Wow.

This perfect woman was kissing me.

I pulled back to see if it was real, or a trick my mind was playing on me.

It wouldn't have been the first time that had happened.

One of her very talented hands had ended up on my face and the other one was resting on the back of my head.

I chuckled as she pouted, and tried to pull my head back in.

"Well, aren't we impatient."

'Damn right!' She practically shouted before her lips claimed mine again.

As her lips crushed to mine with an intensity that only my angel would have had the ability for, my mind was racing.

Suddenly her lips weren't enough for me, I wanted more, I wanted it all.

My tongue started to trace the outline of her lips, asking for permission to enter.

She gasped at the feeling and I took my chance.

As my tongue plundered her mouth, my hands which had been resting on her hips had something else in mind.

My left hand moved all the way around her back to my spot and pulled her closer, and my right hand moved up to bury itself in her mass of beautiful, silky hair.

My arm pulled her flush up against me, needing to feel more, to have proof that this was finally happening.

My arms had been itching to hold her for more than just the 'guy hugs', my entire body was tingling and felt .............. alive.

I needed to see her reaction, to make sure that she was ok with everything that was happening.

I wanted to see what her eyes said, they hid nothing from me.

What I saw when I pulled back made me love her even more if that was even possible.


	18. Chapter 18 Tears

Chapter 18

Tears

Ok, sorry for reediting all of these chapters but I am writing without a beta and when I reread the story I realized just how many typos there were and they were bothering me, hence the massive rewrite.

~Booth~

My angel's gorgeous eyes were filled with tears.

I started to panic a little bit, until I figured out that they were tears of joy instead of sadness or regret.

Her eyes were bright and shining and filled with love, affection, and happiness.

She looked at me with tears streaming silently down her perfect face with a smile so breathtaking it took a conscious effort to remember to breathe.

I've seen her pleased, proud, sad, scared, angry, and amused.

Never in the little more than five years that I have known her, have I seen this expression on her gorgeous face.

I have to admit that it was the most perfect expression that my angel could have made.

"Don't cry angel, you know I hate it when you cry."

I paused to see her reaction when after I realized that angel had slipped out of my mouth.

~Bones~

Angel........ did he just call me angel?

Wait shouldn't I be mad about that?

No point......

He would still call me angel, I told him how many times not to call me Bones and look where that got me.

I hope he realizes that the tears streaming down my face are not tears of sadness or regret, but tears of extreme joy.

I've kissed a lot of men, never and I do mean never has it ever affected me like that.

Every touch, every hug, every lingering glance had led to this.

It hit me hard how long I have loved this man.

"I'm fine Booth, really. I'm just happy. Really happy. I've never been held the way you were holding me just now. I've never been kissed like that either. You are an amazing man. You manage to make me feel safe and feminine while still being sexy and desirable. I could feel how much you love me and I'm not talking about the biological indicators of such."

I added with a pointed glance at his groin.

He just grinned and waited since he somehow could tell that I had more to say.

"I have always had issues in relationships. They always push too hard, I guess that is because they have never really known me. You do, and on some level that must be comforting because I am letting you in completely. I'm not even going to tell you not to call me angel. I know that whatever you call me is a term of endearment and as I am probably going to be prone to them with an actual relationship, I will let it slide. I love you, so much so that it hit me hard while we were kissing and that is why I was crying. No one has ever been content to just hold me and kiss me before. They have always pushed for sex. I have always given in because I happen to enjoy sexual intercourse very much, but with you? With you I want it all. You are more experienced in this field than I will ever be. I have never made love before. Will you teach me? I'm a quick learner."

I added as I moved closer to him with a grin.

He wrapped me in his arms for a warm hug.

This felt different than any of the guy hugs we had previously exchanged.

His arms were wrapped completely against me.

My entire body touching his entire body.

It was the most exquisite feeling I've ever experienced.

I felt cherished.

As I snuggled in closer, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and placed a kiss on my head.

The moment was better than anything I could have written and I am a great writer.

~Booth~

_'I have always had issues in relationships. They always push too hard, I guess that is because they have never really known me. You do, and on some level that must be comforting because I am letting you in completely. I'm not even going to tell you not to call me angel. I know that whatever you call me is a term of endearment and as I am probably going to be prone to them with an actual relationship, I will let it slide. I love you, so much so that it hit me hard while we were kissing and that is why I was crying. No one has ever been content to just hold me and kiss me before. They have always pushed for sex. I have always given in because I happen to enjoy sexual intercourse very much, but with you? With you I want it all. You are more experience in this field than I will ever be. I have never made love before. Will you teach me? I'm a quick learner.'_

As I gathered her into my arms, I sent a prayer up to the big man upstairs to thank him once again for my angel.

I have no idea how many times I have thanked him over the last five plus years, but I know it could never be enough.

I had pulled her in closer than ever before with our 'guy hugs', closer than I ever dared to.

The feel of the whole length of her up against me was amazing.

She was curvy and soft in all the right places, with enough tone to remind me just how strong and deadly she could be.

I had been on the receiving end of her right cross not too long ago and man it was a killer.

I wanted to hug her tighter, but I didn't want to scare her.

I had my chance when she sighed and snuggled in closer to my chest.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and kissed her head, perfectly content to stay like this until she decided she was done.

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling that I had been almost desperate to have for five long years now.

~Bones~

I really didn't want to move, but we had to talk about somethings still.

"Booth, thank you. That was exactly what I needed. I have a question though, is this going to be a problem at work?"

I was so happy to be with him, but I was also unwilling to work with anyone but him as my F.B.I. counterpart.

I wanted to make sure that they weren't going to sever our partnership. I was pretty sure that they wouldn't with our close rate what it was, but Booth had told me that they frowned upon partners becoming romantically involved with each other, as it is seen as a distraction.

It also could give the enemy an unfair advantage if they knew who our loved ones were.

However, both of us were willing to risk our lives for each other, and had.

Well, Booth had more times that I'd care to admit.

He had saved my life numerous times.

The saving my life moments had been extended to today when he told me that he loved me and saved me from a life of meaningless one night stands and flings.

As much as I thought marriage was an archaic and antiquated ritual, I knew marriage was important to Booth.

I needed him to tell me why marriage was so important to him, outside of religious reasoning.

~Booth~

"I honestly don't know if this is going to be a problem at work. I don't think it will because everyone already thought we were dating. If you think about it we sort of were, just not officially and without any physical aspects other than hugging and occasional touching. I don't think Cullen will separate us though. We have the best close rate in the F.B.I. close to perfection. We also have found two crooked agents. I'm not willing to work with any other squint in the field. You are my partner in every facet. I love you and together we will convince them to let us stay together."

This answer seemed to help calm her nerves some.

It suddenly hit me that she had wanted to have a baby with me.

Does she still want one now that we are together?

I would love to have a child with her.

Temperance Brennan would be a great mother.

I could see her swollen with our child, hand resting on her womb in a protective gesture as old as time.

I would love to see her like that.

I would love even more if she was my wife, but I would take my angel anyway I could.

Maybe overtime I could convince her to marry me, convince her I wasn't going anywhere.

First I had to tell her about my life, if I had any hope of getting her to feel like we were complete equals in our relationship.

It wasn't true that I didn't trust her, I didn't want to burden her with my past.

It was not a good story, but as cheesy as it was at least I got my happy ending in the form of a sexy scientist.

"Bones are you sure you still want to hear about my past? It is not a happy story, it may be hard for you to listen to."


	19. Chapter 19 His Story

Chapter 19

His Story

Here is chapter 19 really weren't too many changes other than the usual grammar and punctuation corrections.

~Bones~

I knew that Booth was giving me a warning that he would tell me about his past but that it was not going to be easy on either of us.

I could see that this was going to be hard on him, I went to the kitchen first to grab a glass of wine for me and a couple beers for him.

I motioned towards the love-seat in my apartment.

I sat down sideways leaning against the armrest with one foot resting on the cushion and my leg leaning against the back of the sofa and my other foot on the floor.

Booth mirrored my position.

I sat there holding one of his hands in mine and my wine in the other and prepared for what may be the most difficult story I have ever had to hear.

~Booth~

I took a deep breath and then chugged about half of one of the beers my angel had grabbed for me, and prepared to tell my story......one that no one else knew in its entirety.

"You know a little bit of it. You know my dad drank and my mom wrote jingles. You know that I have always protected Jared. You know that I have more siblings than just Jared. You know I was an army ranger and sniper. You know what my x-rays told you. You know I'm Catholic and about Parker and the fact that Rebecca wouldn't marry me when she was pregnant with him."

I was stalling and I knew it. I was sure that once I told Bones my story she would run away.

I can't say that I would blame her in the least.

I took another deep breath and began to speak while looking at her delicate hands.

"There is so much that you don't know, so much that I never wanted you to know. I was sure that if you knew, your opinion of me would change forever and I'm not sure I could handle that. When I was little, as in younger than Parker, my life was idyllic. I am the eldest, then Jared two years later. My sister Liz two years after that and Rachel two years later was the baby. We had the picture perfect family. Happily married parents, four kids, two girls, and two boys who all got along very well are were very close. Both of my parents worked. My mom only worked part time so she could still be home with us and my dad was a military man..."

I looked up into her eyes to see what she thought so far...... if there was an ounce of pity in her eyes I wouldn't have been able to continue.

Luckily there was only support and love..... it gave me the strength to continue.

"When I was ten, my dad got injured and was honorably discharged from the military. He was unable to find a job and began drinking. My dad up until that point had never had more than one or two drinks a night. It is difficult for a man who has always been the primary breadwinner to no longer be able to provide for his family. Keep in mind that I am in no way condoning what my father did to us. All I am saying is that now that I have a family of my own, I understand the motivation behind it a little more. My father became a very angry man Bones. He resented everything. My mom had started working full time to make up the difference between what my dad used to make and what his disability brought in. He resented Jared, Liz, Rach, and me for needing clothing, food, school supplies......everything. He and mom started fighting more and more. By the time I was eleven the fights became physical. Once I started to figure out what was happening, I would put myself between him and my mom every time they would fight to try to protect her as best I could. Before the alcohol my dad used to tell me to protect those that you love like your life depended on it. So that's what I did. That's what I do."

I added that last line while looking at her pointedly.

I could tell that she knew where this was headed and that she was troubled by it.

I held her small hand a little tighter in my larger one for a little more strength.

"My father seeing that he was never going to be able to hit my mom with me in the house just started wailing on me every time. My dad was smart, he only hit where my clothing would hide it..... my back, stomach, upper legs, butt, and feet. Soon it got to the point that it wasn't enough to hit me. My sisters used to be spared the brunt of it, but that didn't last for too long. I ended up in the hospital at least ten times because of my dad. I tried to keep Jared and my sisters from getting abused. My dad when I was 16 went a little too far one time. Rachel accidentally broke a glass that she was washing. I hadn't gotten home from football practice yet to protect her. My dad grabbed her and started shaking her. When he was finished he shoved her into a wall......."

I felt myself fighting emotion while I was telling this part.

No one knows this part other than my family.

I never even told Parker the whole story.

Bones moved a little closer to me and placed her one arm behind me on the love seat and the other one on my leg showing her silent support.

I just stared into my angel's eyes for a moment, hoping to gather some much needed strength.

Another deep breath was pulled into my aching lungs, hoping for more composure.

"I walked into the door just as Rachel was shoved into the wall. I pulled my dad off of her and rushed over. Rachel was a straight A student, and had an amazingly bright future ahead of her. Rachel now has the mental capacity of a 6 year old and is in a wheelchair. She is paralyzed from the waist down. I have always told anyone who asked what happened that there was an accident. My father was just given a slap on the wrist and community service because he had pull with the local government. I came home a week later from school and saw him wailing on Liz. I pulled him off of her and threw him up against a wall. I had gotten pretty big from football and I was now taller than my dad and much larger. He had become a shriveled version of his former glory days from all of the alcohol and lack of physical activity other than beating his wife and children. After I threw him up against the wall I threatened to kill him. I told him that if he ever lay a hand in anger upon my mom or siblings or me ever again that I would kill him and feel no remorse. He, to my knowledge, has never laid a hand on any of them since. When it was time for me to graduate high school, he refused to pay for college, so i joined the army so that I could have a better future. Had my dad gone to college, maybe none of this would have happened. He would have still be able to provide for his family. Are you sure that you want me to continue?"

As I looked at her imploringly, she just nodded her head and wiped away the silent tears that had found their way down her porcelain cheeks.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips as I wiped away the tears she had missed.

I hated when she cried for any reason..... it just tore at my heart.

One more deep breath before I told her about my time in the rangers as a sniper.

"I had a natural ability of being a great sharpshooter. That's not cockiness it's the truth. I was placed on the fast track to become a member of the sharpshooter team. We were deployed to Kuwait for the Gulf War. Every sniper is given a list with pictures of our targets. We are never told what their crimes are or were. I had to push all of my humanity down and pretend that what I was doing didn't bother me. Two weeks in to my tour I was captured by the Iraqis. They put a canvas bag over my head and tied my wrists and ankles together and tied me to chair. They demanded to know who my targets were and who all of our targets are. I refused and they started with the torture tactics. As you guessed in the hospital after I was blown up by your fridge, they used pipes against the soles of my feet. I was a P.O.W. for two weeks before I was rescued. They patched me up and I continued to serve my country being promoted all the way to Sergeant within two years. I left the army to go to college on their dime, and graduated with a degree in Criminal Justice. I was recruited by the F.B.I. because of my sharpshooter abilities. I was an assistant, then an agent, then a special agent. I am now a Special Agent in Charge and a Section Officer. When I was in the hospital I explained where my shielding injuries were from. I never wanted to tell you any of this because I never wanted to see pity in your eyes. Yours more than anyone else's. Your opinion of me means more to me than anyone's I was in denial for so long about why that was. If you don't want to be with me anymore because of my history, I will understand. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always love you."

As I added this last line I looked directly into my angel's eyes waiting for her response.

I couldn't help but feel like my life depended on it.


	20. Chapter 20 Her Reaction

Here is the corrected chapter 20. Hope you enjoy it again lol.

Chapter 20

Her Reaction

'I just want you to know that I love you and I will always love you.'

~Bones~

"I love you too Booth. You taught me what love is. I can't believe I am saying this, but I will always love you too. I'm slightly disappointed in you, however."

I looked at him as I said this and saw his entire body seem to deflate.

"I am not disappointed in your history, I am disappointed that you think I would have thought less of you. I love you and I don't see that changing anytime soon. What you have gone through has made you who you are today. How many times have you told me that without my past I wouldn't be me. Well, the same holds true for you. You are nothing like your father. You are an amazing man, an amazing father, and an amazing partner. Granted how protective you are of me has annoyed me in the past, but I have come to love it. It is your way of showing how much you care about those that you love. I trust you intrinsically and I always will. Sweetheart you are the man that I am choosing to give myself to completely. You have earned my trust and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else now, or ever again."

Sweetheart....did I really just call him sweetheart?

Somehow the words didn't sound strange coming out of my mouth.

"You have taught me so much about life. You have taught me about the good in people. You have taught me what it means to have a family. You have given me a family. You, Parker, my dad, Russ, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zack, my interns, Caroline, and even Sweets and Rebecca are my family. We are the center remember? The center must hold. Don't worry about my reaction to what you told me. You are an amazing man Seeley Booth."

I leaned forward the remaining inches separating us and kissed him.

I put all of my love, happiness, trust, and thankfulness into that kiss.

I knew that he felt it all when I heard his groan before he reciprocated.

~Booth~

Damn that woman is incredible.

How does anyone kiss like that.

I tugged her closer to me and shifted our position on the way too small love seat.

I thought about how ironic that name is, a love seat that there is no way you can comfortably make love on.

Just when the kiss started to heat up there was a knock on the door.

Ugh just shoot me now!!

Who ever is there is going to regret it supremely.

I let out a groan and shifted my angel so we could get the door.

"Who is it?" I asked angrily.

~Angela~

I heard Booth growl a response on the other side of the door and knew that I must have interrupted some good times for Agent Hunky.......FINALLY!!

"It's your favorite artist Angela."

I heard him mumble something about how I was no longer his favorite.

When he wrenched the door open, I had to stifle a giggle.

He was rumpled and there was lipstick all over his face......Bren's favorite color lipstick.

I definitely interrupted something, and it was time to make Booth squirm and Bren admit what had happened..........heeheehee.

"Am I interrupting something Booth?"

I asked looking at his face and then his crotch.

'Yes, we were just laying on the love seat kissing Angela....... you have horrible timing.' supplied Bren.

'Geez Bones.' mumbled Booth.

'What it is the truth and I see nothing to be ashamed of. You are an incredibly talented kisser Booth. That is something I wish I had realized years ago. It would have saved me a lot of time and energy. Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it, because all biological responses tell me other wise?' Bren stated this so blatantly.

'Come on Bones' added an embarrassed and blushing Booth.

This was going better than I ever could have hoped!!

I just really wanted my best friend to be happy, and Agent Stud Muffin made her happy.

"How's operation get Booth's memory back going?

~Bones~

"We slept together and it all came back when he awoke in the morning."

'Geez Bones....' grumbled Booth.

I smirked at his fidgeting.

He really was uncomfortable discussing sex.

We were going to have to work on that.

"Let me elaborate.....slept together as in actually slept together..... there wasn't any sexual intercourse, but there will be soon."

~Booth~

Was she trying to kill me!?!

First we were interrupted by Angela, then she had to point out that she had the ability to make me go from fine to horny as hell in point five seconds, then she had to inform Ange that we were going to be having sex soon and that we slept together, but didn't have sex last night.

Forget that last though, it would never be just sex with Bones, it would be making love.

At this rate I am going to be dead before I have even gotten a chance to teach my angel how to make love instead of just having sex.

"Come on in, Angela." I told her knowing that there was no getting rid of her now.

Bones grabbed my hand and led me to the love seat.

When we sat down, I followed her lead as to how to behave.

My angel sat very close to me, so close to me in fact that the entire length of our legs were touching.

She then proceeded to lean into my side.

I wrapped my arm around her and placed a quick kiss on her temple before settling into the seat.

Angela sat on the armchair to Bones' left watching us.

When I kissed her temple, I thought Angela's eyes were going to pop out of her head.

~Angela~

Did he just........Did she just....... Did I just.............Breathe Angela breathe.

"Ummmmm Sweetie, can you explain what has changed here? Last time I saw you, both of you were doing the whole we are just partners routine, but that is obviously not the case anymore......."

"Bren," I added in a slightly hushed voice," Is his belt buckle spot on or is it false advertising?"

'I don't know what that means.' Bren added confusedly.

"And that is why we love you sweetie."

I just sat and watched my favorite non-couple for a minute....wait that term might not be accurate anymore.

Are they a couple now?

Well, with the look Agent Eye Candy is giving Bren and the way she is looking at him, I wouldn't doubt it.

He is rubbing his hand up and down her arm, almost like he is trying to memorize this moment.

"So, one of you needs to start talking and tell me what happened between yesterday and today. When I left here yesterday after bringing over Booth's stuff you two, I repeat, were doing the whole we are just partners routine. Something has changed other than Booth just getting his memory back, which by the way sweetie is wonderful. So let me get this straight...... You two slept in the same bed and when you guys woke up... Poof!! Booth's memory was back? Was there cuddling, spooning, anything else that sparked it or just simple shared vacinity? I am dying here, and I am loosing my ability to keep a lid on the squeal that is threatening to come unleased at any moment. So one of you better start explaining and fast!!"

~Booth~

This was not good............. how do I explain this to Angela without her letting loose one of her bloodcurdling squeals.........will that even be possible.

I had to give it my best shot.

"Angela, I will tell you what happened, but when I do you can NOT pester Bones for more or try to guilt trip it out of her. I am going to tell you the whole truth, but you have to let me get through it first.... I will tell you how my memory came back, but one squeal or innuendo and I will remove you from the apartment. Do we have an understanding?"

I waited for her nod.

Bones was about to tell me that I couldn't kick people out of her apartment when I interrupted her.

"Angel, I know this is your apartment and that I can't kick people out of it, but if I don't tell her that, I will never get a word in edgewise. Will you please agree with me just this once?"

I prayed that she would, otherwise I had no chance of getting her best friend to leave us alone tonight.

'Alright Booth, I will give you the ability to kick her out if she doesn't listen.'

She placed a quick, powerful kiss on my lips, reminding me that she was as urgent as I was to get Angela out of here at some point tonight.

I shot her a quick grin and turned back to the sputtering artist.

'Well, I guess that answers that question.' Angela mumbled earning a glare from me and a smirk from Bones.

Angela threw her hands up in defeat.

"Ok, I will give you one freebie but you do that again and you are outta here. Got it.....Good. So yesterday when I was released from the hospital and Bones brought me to stay here, she showed me around the apartment and we hugged, nothing more. After that we settled into the sofa to watch a hockey game. Bones and I sort of gravitated towards each other. She fell asleep on my shoulder and when I carried her into her room, she asked me not to leave. I fell asleep with her in my arms fully clothed, her too. We woke up the next morning later than normal for either of us. When we woke up she was still curled in my arms. When she turned to face me, my memories came flooding back. I don't know what triggered them, but I have an idea."

I looked at my angel and grinned.

My grin widened when I noticed that she was blushing.

I dropped a quick kiss on her lips, so happy that I was allowed to do that now and continued telling Angela what happened over the last 24 hours.

"Max came over this morning around 9:30 and we talked. He gave me his approval, not that Bones and I needed it."

I added that last part quickly.

Last thing I needed was for Bones to get mad at me.

"After he left about a half an hour later, Bones and I had our own life changing conversation. We discussed that foolhardy line and its removal. We talked about how important we are to each other and I told her that I love her and she told me she loves me."

As I said these last two sentences I locked eyes with my angel.

She was smiling softly at me with tears in her eyes.

Tears of happiness that it had finally happened for us, that we had finally woken up to our own reality.

"We discussed relationships and what we wanted. I told her about my past. That is something that is for her ears only. Last thing I need is boy wonder finding out about everything that has happened in my life and disecting me. As it is, I have no clue how Sweets and the F.B.I. will react to us being together now. I do want to marry Bones eventually, and she knows that."

I turned to look at my angel with what I was hoping was a look of love and told her why I wanted to marry her.

"Angel, I know you think that marriage is an antiquated ritual, and I respect that. Really, I do. However, to me marriage isn't about one person belonging to the other or about you becoming a stay at home mom or a housewife or and indentured servent. Marriage is about telling the world that you are the person that I have chosen to spend my life with. You are the person that I can't wait to come home to each night and wake up next to each morning. You are the only person that I want to make love to until the day I die, or the magic blue pill no longer works."

That last one earned a confused look from Bones and a chuckle from Angela.

"You are the person that encompasses my family. You are the person I want to be the mother of my children and I intend to raise those children with you. Honey, if you married me we would be equals in the way that we are already partners. The only difference between what we are now and who we would be if we were married, are two rings, making love when ever we want, and a certificate that says that we are partners and will be until death parts us. I will never leave you if I have anything to say about it and you already know I would die for you as you would for me. I love you Bones and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how important you are to me. I am not asking you to marry me now, so don't get scared, but the second that your view points on marriage change, I want you to tell me, O.K.?"

Bones just nodded at me and then leaned forward and kissed me.

'I love you Seeley.' She said quietly.

I shot her the biggest grin and then turned o look at her best friend who had tears running down her cheeks.

To her credit though, she had stayed quiet the entire time.

I had to put her out of her misery.

"Angela, you have now heard our story. Do you have any questions? Please no squealing....it hurts my ears."

~Bones~

I was in shock.

I had been wrong.

That doesn't happen often.

Marriage to Seeley Booth would never be an archaic institution.

He may be an alpha male, but he also truly saw me and what I needed.

I never knew it was possible to love someone so much.

I was interested to see what Angela's reaction was going to be.


	21. Chapter 21 Inevitability

There aren't too many changes to this chapter, just some grammar and spelling corrections

Chapter 21

Inevitability

~Angela~

He expects me not to squeal.

He expects me not to squeal.

He........expects..........me..........not .............to............squeal.

Hold it together Angela Montinegro, hold it together.

How does he expect me to hold it together when everything I have hoped for my best friend has come true over the last twenty-four hours?

I am so happy for them.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Oops.

"Sorry, minor oversight, won't happen again. I'll be good."

I sent them my sweetest smile, hoping that Agent Hunky wouldn't kick me out.

"I am very happy for you guys. I knew you two would catch up to your own reality soon. Sweetie, I have been telling you for the last five years to make a move on Agent Yummy over there. I'm thrilled that you two have finally seen what the rest of us have seen for as long as you two have worked together. You two make the world's sexiest couple.....just thought you might want to know. I'm gonna go to give you two a chance to finish what I interrupted earlier." I added with a wink.

I just remembered what I noticed was similar about each of their bedside tables.

"Do me a favor and check out your bedside tables together. I think there is something similar about both of them that you would find interesting. I brought over all of the stuff that was on your bedside table in your apartment Booth, arranged the same way too. Check it out Agent Hot Lips. Sweetie, call me later."

I gave Bren a hug.

"Give him a chance sweetie, and say yes if he asks you to marry him. You won't be disappointed. Love you call me."

I moved to her partner and pulled him into a hug.

"I am so happy for you both. Give her a chance. She loves you but she scares easily. Don't be afraid to ask her to marry you. You might be surprised."

~Booth~

"That went better than I thought."

I said closing the door behind Angela.

I pulled Bones into my arms and gave her a hug dropping a kiss on her head.

I smiled as she settled into me sighing, I could get used to this.

I kept the smile on my face as I pulled back from her.

Placing a quick kiss on those perfect lips of hers, I asked her what she wanted to do today.

She just grinned back and shrugged.

I don't think I have ever seen anything cuter.

After deliberating a while and being interrupted by our stomachs growling in starvation, we decided to go to Wong Foo's.

~Sid~

Well, I'll be.

My favorite forensic anthropologist and Agent Booth just walked in holding hands.

Will wonders never cease.

They have finally woken up to see what has been right in front of them all along.

I brought them their food along with a bottle of champaign that I have been holding onto for this exact moment.

For dessert I brought them pie for Booth and a bowl of fresh strawberries and yogurt for Dr. Brennan.

I sat back behind the bar watching them for a while.

They were even more lost in each other than before.

They had sat in one of the semi-circle booths.

He had wrapped his arm around her and had proceeded to stay like that the whole time, occasionally leaning over and kissing her quickly, garnering a grin from her everytime.

Booth has been coming in here for about 8 years and bringing his lady scientist with him for the last five.

They were always just partners who hadn't realized what was right in front of them yet.

Looks like things had finally changed.

It was about damn time!!

I chuckled aloud as I saw the look on Booth's face while Dr. Brennan was eating those strawberries.

It looked like he wanted to ravish her right there.

I wish I had a camera.

The rest of the squints had to see this.

I looked up as the bells on my front door chimed.

Well, this should be interesting.

In walked Dr. Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Dr. Sweets, and two or three other squints who I didn't know.

Angela spotted the couple first.

~Hodgins~

Wow, Angie wasn't kidding.

They really were together.

Never taking a hint, all of us wandered over and joined them in their booth.

"Mind if we join you...great."

I stated not really giving Booth a chance to respond.

"So I see you have finally gotten your brain back in working order, and decided to make a move on the good doctor here."

'You do know that Booth is bigger than you right?' Stated Ange and not for the first time either.

Booth just smiled at me and mumbled something that sounded like yea.

He looked over and grinned at Dr. B who grinned back at him and snagged a kiss really quick.

Ange let out a little squeal and promptly clamped her hand over her mouth at the death glare Dr. B gave her.

~Sweets~

Wow....just....wow

Finally!!

We needed to talk about this though.

The bureau has very specific rules about partners having personal relationships.

"I'm happy for you two, but we will need to talk about this. The bureau has rules and restrictions about this stuff. Granted to all of us you two have been practically dating for the last five years, just without any of the fun stuff. But we still need to talk about this."

Dr. Brennan just nodded never taking her eyes off of Agent Booth's.

~Russ~

Dad just called me and told me that Booth and Tempe are dating.

FINALLY!!!!

I called Amy to tell her and she said essentially the same thing.

I have to talk to him though!

If he hurts my little sister I will kill him and make it look like an accident.

I'm sure my dad would help.

I need to give Tempe a hug.

The Agent oddly is just what my kid sister needs, not that she'd ever admit it.

I was stopped at the red light in front of Wong Foo's on my way over to Tempe's when I noticed that all of her friends and Booth were gathered in a booth in the restaurant.

I found a parking spot of the street and went in to talk to the crew.


	22. Chapter 22 Protective

Not too many corrections, again just spelling and grammar.

Chapter 22

Protective

~Russ~

"Tempe, what you have a party and don't invite your big brother?"

I joked leaning across the table to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Booth, I hear you're dating my kid sister now."

I stated while reaching across to shake the agent's hand.

He at least looked a little nervous.

I love that I was able to make an F.B.I. agent nervous.

~Bones~

"I am not a kid Russ. Booth and I just started dating today by the way. How did you find out already?"

I exchanged looks with my brother and at the same time we both said..."Dad."

"Is everything o.k. with Amy and the girls?"

At his nod, I looked at him imploringly.

~Booth~

I could see that Russ wanted to talk to me, probably about the same stuff Max wanted to talk to me about.

"Babe, I want to talk to Russ a minute. I'll be right back."

I kissed Bones real quick and then made my way out of the Booth once Hodgins and Sweets moved.

As Russ and I were walking out I had to chuckle as I heard Bones yell ' No fighting and don't call me babe. I am not a talking pig.'

She always shocked me at what movie references she got and which ones she didn't.

'She was never one to like the normal sentiments.' Russ mumbled.

I needed to talk to him too.

If he hurt my angel again, I'd kill him.

I didn't believe in making idle threats either.

"So, Russ, before you lay into me and tell me not to hurt your sister, I need to talk to you for a minute. I understand why you left when she was 15, but she is slowly finding her way back to who she may have been had she never been abandoned by you and your parents. I'll be damned if any of you do that to her again. She is an amazing woman, and I love her very much. I don't care if I would lose my job and go to jail for a very long time. If you hurt her or abandon Temperance again, I will hunt you down and kill you. She is just beginning to trust you and Max again. If you make it so that she is afraid to trust anyone, for fear of them always leaving, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. I have been working with the squints a long time, if anyone could kill someone and make it look like an accident, it would be them. I do not intend on going anywhere. I want to spend the rest of my life with that amazing and frustrating woman in there. I intend to marry her as soon as I can convince her that that is exactly what she wants too. She is beautiful inside and out. She is my best friend and partner and I will be there as long as she wants me. If she tries to get rid of me, I will make sure that is really what she wants before I go anywhere, but even then I will not abandon her...........ever. I will never put her through any of the crap that you and your parents put her through again. Can you say the same?"

I stared my angel's brother down.

I needed to make sure that no harm would ever come to her again.

~Russ~

Damn.

Dad was right, he really does love her.

"I will never do that to Tempe again. While it may not have seemed like it in the past, I love my sister. I only left because I thought I was doing what was best for her. If I had had any clue that she was going to be treated the way she was, I never would have left. You have to believe that."

At Booth's nod, I began again.

"I can see how much you love my sister, I saw it even before you two did. I know you don't need it, but I give you my full support if you want to marry Tempe. She loves you. She hasn't always had the best taste in men, as I'm sure you are well aware of, but you are one of the good guys Booth."

We shook hands and shared a smile acknowledging our understanding.

'Do you want to join us inside?' Booth asked genuinely.

"No, I have to get back to Amy, Emma, and Hailey. I want to talk to Tempe before I go though. I'll walk back in with you."

As I watched Tempe met Booth with a grin and when he got closer she kissed him, not caring at all who was watching.

I hadn't seen her that carefree since we were kids.

It made me feel even more guilty, but at the same time, happy that she had found Booth.

Booth gathered my sister into a hug and I'm guessing told her that I wanted to talk to her because she smiled and then headed towards me after kissing Booth again.

I guess now that they had gotten comfortable kissing, there was no turning back now.

~Bones~

I had watched Booth and Russ through the window while they were talking.

I was happy to see that it seemed to go well.

When Booth came back in I practically ran over to see him.

It was nuts that he was only gone for a few minutes and I missed him.

It felt so natural to be able to hug him and kiss him whenever I wanted without all of the pretenses.

Booth alerted me to the fact that Russ wanted to talk to me.

I headed over to Russ to see what he wanted to discuss.

I had a feeling it was going to be about my new relationship with Booth.

"Booth said that you wanted to talk to me. Are Amy and the girls ok?"


	23. Chapter 23 A Brother's Job

Once again not too many corrections just some major spelling fixes and rearranging some sentences.

Chapter 23

A Brother's Job

~Russ~

"Tempe I already told you that they are all ok. I'm not here to talk about Amy and the girls. I'm here to talk to you about Booth."

I waited for my little sister's reaction.

I answered her glare with one of my own.

"Tempe, I know you probably wont believe me, but I honestly think Booth is a genuinely good guy. He is the only man for a long time you felt you could rely on. I am more sorry than I could ever tell you for leaving you. You have to believe me when I tell you that I honestly felt like I was doing the right thing. If I had any idea that you were going to be treated the way you were, I never would have left. Please believe that. Booth is the man that you need in your life. Let him love you, please don't push him away."

I looked up into my sister's light blue eyes and saw that she was crying.

Damnit, I didn't want to make her cry.

~Bones~

I believed every word that Russ had said to me.

I remember from when we were younger how protective he was of me.

He used to check on me throughout the day, saying Marco to my Polo outside of my classroom windows, making sure I was doing ok.

It had to have really hurt when our parents left and I made it seem like he wasn't enough that Christmas Morning.

"Thank you Russ, and I will."

Russ pulled me into a hug.

We just stood there for a while, neither one of us wanting to be the first to break the first moment that we had seen truly eye to eye in over more than fifteen years.

I stepped back and smiled at my brother before we headed back inside.

Booth walked up to me quickly when he saw the tears in my eyes.

'Are you ok angel?'

"Yeah, I'm fine. Russ and I just had a, what did you call it earlier, a heart to heart?"

I smiled at his nod, please I got one right, and continued.

"I just got a lot of what Sweets calls closure. I'm better than fine."

I added while smiling at my partner.

He wiped the tears off of my cheeks and placed a quick kiss on my lips saying 'I'm glad Bones.'

"Lets join our team again. I'm still hungry. I want some dessert, and if I know you....and I do, you would love some pie."

Booth grinned at me and once again I was stunned at the effect he had on my central nervous system.

I grinned back and then let out a quick laugh when I looked over at the table when I looked over at the table and saw that all of them had been watching us, and quickly turned their faces away from us pretending that they hadn't just been caught.

Booth saw the same thing and chuckled as well.

He grabbed my hand to stop me as I went to walk back to our team.

~Booth~

Now that I was able to kiss my angel whenever I wanted I found that it was hard to refrain from doing so.

I pulled her into her rightful place in my arms and kissed her while holding back.

The way I desperately wanted to kiss her would have to wait until we were alone and not in a family establishment.

As I pulled back and shot her a grin, I slid my hands down her arms from where they had ended up cradling her perfect face.

I grabbed her hand in mine and used my free one to rub the back of my neck where her hands had branded me with their heat.

I knew I was going to have to live through another Angela squeal but I honestly didn't care if I could continue to make my angel's eyes soften like they did every time I kissed her.

~Angela~

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry Agent Hot Lips I know I promised not to squeal but I couldn't help it. I am so happy for you guys. Did you look at your bedside tables like I told you to?"

I frowned at them when they both shook their heads no.

"Well, when you two go home, please look at them together. You will see something interesting. I know I found it interesting and so did Hodgie when I told him what I found on both of your bedside tables.....in the same exact location."

~Hodgins~

"Ange, leave me out of this. I had nothing to do with her squeal I promise Booth."

While I was beginning to become good friends with the agent that didn't mean that I wasn't intimidated slightly by the man.

He always carried a loaded weapon and wouldn't think twice about shooting anyone whom he felt was going to hurt the good doctor.

I respected both of them too much to interfere in anyway.

This team had become my family.

They could care less about how much money I had, Ange was still a little freaked by it.

When she saw the receipt in my car from the ATM, her facial expression was priceless when I told her that no in fact there wasn't a typo on the receipt, I really did have that much money in the bank.

~Sweets~

I was stoked that my favorite partners had finally realized what the rest of us knew for ...... like ..... forever.

"Can you both come to my office tomorrow afternoon, around two, I want to talk to you guys about this newest development."

I smiled when they both in rather annoyed tones said 'Fine.'

"Excellent."

I didn't care that they were annoyed with me, it wasn't the first time and I bet wouldn't be the last time either.

~Cam~

I was happy for Booth and Dr. Brennan.

While I had enjoyed being in a physical relationship with Seeley, I had realized this last time that I was never going to live up to his Bones.

I'm just jealous that no one has ever looked at me the way they look at each other.

They are the real deal.

"I'm happy for you guys, just keep it professional at work ok? We already have one couple that can't keep their hands to themselves and I really don't want to explain why the F.B.I consultant and my Forensic Anthropologist are having sex on an autopsy table to the board. Capische? "

They both grinned at each other and then looked at me and nodded.

~Booth~

I knew that I would have to call Cullen and tell him that my relationship with Bones had changed for good, but I really didn't want to.

I was on medical leave for two weeks, and Bones had taken those two weeks off too to help me recover.

Now that that had happened quicker than either one of us had expected, we had plenty of time to just get used to being us.

I wonder if she would go on vacation with me.

I wanted to take her somewhere where there weren't any remains to identify or archeological digs to assist on.

I wanted a real vacation with my angel.

One where I could walk around holding her hand, looking at overpriced knickknacks with the name of the location written all over them.

Relax on the beach with her looking unbelievably sexy in a bikini and play in the sand and surf with her.

Hmmmm a bikini might not be a good thing, I didn't want anyone else ogling her, and I doubt I could convince her to wear a mumu.

Right now I just wanted her to myself.

"Bones, are you ready to head home? I'm starting to get a headache. I think I need to rest a little bit. I don't want to overdo it."

I knew that it would make her worry, but I was starting to get a headache but right now the only medicine I needed was to hold my angel in my arms.


	24. Chapter 24 Her Story

Ok here is chapter 24 again. I just had to reword a couple things and fix my horrendous spelling.

Chapter 24

Her Story

~Booth~

After we made it back to my angel's apartment, I wanted nothing more than to curl up on her comfortable bed with her in my arms and sleep through the night.

Luckily she had the same plan.

As we curled up together much like we did that first night after the hospital, I thought about how much my life has changed since my surgery 8 days ago.

I was just hoping that someday I could get my angel to open up to me about what happened to her when she was in foster care.

~Bones~

As I lay on my bed with Booth's strong arms wrapped around me, I feel more secure than I ever have in my entire life.

More secure than I did even before my parents and Russ left me.

I needed to tell Booth what happened to me in the three years that I was in foster care.

I needed him to know why I react to things the way I do.

I love him and I know that I can trust him not to leave me.

"Booth, are you awake enough to talk to me for a couple minutes? I want to talk to you about what happened to me in the years after my parents and Russ left.

I felt Booth's arms tighten slightly before he used his hands to turn me in his arms to face him.

He looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

'I will always listen to you Temperance. You have to know that. I am honored that you trust me enough to tell me.'

I smiled at him gently as he kissed my lips lightly before I started to tell him what I had never told anyone..... at least not to this extent.

Angela knew the most and even she didn't know everything.

"You know that when my parents and Russ left I was fifteen. Obviously, I was too young to fend for myself, it wasn't even an option. I stayed in the house by myself for a while, until my neighbors noticed something remiss. They called social services and they came and picked me up. I was placed with a family that was actually pretty good and I wish that I had been cognizant of that at the time to appreciate it in the slightest. I was angry and hurt that my entire family had just abandoned me and did everything I could to test people. I have since learned that this is common among teenagers, especially ones that have been abandoned. The family that I was with couldn't take my attitude any more and requested that I be moved to a family more capable of handling my 'unique personality' as they called it. That is where the trouble truly started."

I felt Booth's arms tighten around me a little, almost like he was trying to protect me from what I was about to divulge.

I kissed him again lightly, trying to gather courage.

I didn't want to look into his eyes, scared that I would see pity, and that is one expression I couldn't stand seeing in those warm brown eyes of his.

I forced myself to.

All I saw was warmth, love, pride, and a tinge of sadness, but no pity.

That was enough to give me the courage to continue.

" The family that I was placed with next, had a lot of what they called difficult to place foster children. Most of these were teenagers, angry and withdrawn. I was in that category. At first it was ok. I was there for about three months before anything happened. Which is a pretty good run for a foster kid. I started to trust one of the other teenagers in the house. A sixteen year old named Nicholas. He and I became good friends. I always wore baggy clothes so no one could really see what I looked like. Over time while hanging out with Nicholas, I started to feel better about myself and started to wear more form-fitting clothes. Well, Nicholas noticed, and not in a good way. One night while I was sleeping, he got drunk and came barging into my room. I shared the room with another girl, but she was visiting her grandparents and wasn't in the room at the time. Nicholas raped me that night. When the foster father found out about it the next day, he accused me of giving it up to anyone who wanted it and raped me too. The social worker came to the house two days later and saw the bruises on me and the way flinched anytime Nicholas or the foster dad came near me. She never knew what happened, but she moved me to another house. The father at the next house decided I was his favorite punching bag. By this time I was 16 almost 17. I was then moved from house to house, some homes were better than others. The day I turned 18 was my favorite day for the longest time. I graduated from high school early and received a full ride scholarship to college. I kept my head down in college and never had a real relationship with a man until Michael. Even that wasn't really a relationship because we had to be secretive about it. I was 22. After I graduated with my doctorates, I met Peter. We dated for a while, until we moved in together. He told me I was emotionally distant and cold, when he came to the apartment pick up his television, hoping to have sex with me. I became your partner that day. You were around for the rest of the men. You are the first person to ever make it past my walls and you will be the only person I will ever share all of this with. You are the only person I trust enough."

I took a deep breath and waited unsure of myself to hear what my partner was going to say next.


	25. Chapter 25 Resounding

Wow aren't you guys lucky!! Two chapters in one day!! Enjoy and please as always review!!

Chapter 25

Resounding

~Booth~

I couldn't believe that there were such disgusting people out there in the world.

Well actually I could, but I hated that I hadn't been there to protect her from the sick animals out there that had hurt my angel.

I knew that if I told her that she'd say, logically that wouldn't have been possible since we didn't know each other yet.

I tried really hard to keep any and all anger out of my eyes, the last thing I needed was for Bones to think I was mad at her.

I just looked at her for a moment, before I gathered her closer to me, and buried my head in her hair.

"Thank you for telling me Bones. I promise I will never let any of that happen to you again. I'm here now. I will always be here for you. I love you Temperance."

~Bones~

I saw the anger in Booth's eyes for a second before he carefully controlled it.

I knew I shouldn't have told him, he was angry at me for neglecting to share my history with him before we began a more personal relationship.

Dammit!!

My eyes widened as he pulled me closer and swore to protect me.

Was it possible, I had misread the situation?

Could he have been angry at the males I told him about.

He just told me that he loved me again.

Phew!!

I didn't destroy another relationship.

"I love you too Seeley."

"Why did you look angry a minute ago? Was it something I did or said?" I asked shyly.

~Booth~

I can't believe she thought I was mad at her.

I love her so much it hurts sometimes.

"Angel, I wasn't mad at you. I was angry at the people that hurt you. I wish I could have been there to protect you, but I know I didn't know you yet. I love you so much and the idea that someone hurt you makes me want to kill them in return. They took away your ability to trust men, and seriously delayed your desire to have a more intimate, emotionally binding relationship. That is why I was angry. It had nothing to do with you, Bones."

My angel smiled that soft smile I love and leaned forward and kissed me.

Wow that woman can kiss!!

Bones broke the kiss and hugged me again.

I was content to hold her in my arms as long as she would let me.

I lay back on the bed, resting comfortably on my back with her cuddling onto my chest.

Her small hand held in mine and my other arm wrapped tightly around her back.

I was determined, now more than ever, to not screw this up.

What we have is way to precious.

~Bones~

As I lay there with my head resting on Booth's chest, I can't help but feel relief.

He didn't run.

He wishes he could have protected me from them.

He loves me.

I still can't believe this is real.

I don't want to fall asleep for fear that when I wake up the 24 hours will all be a dream.

We would still be behind that infuriating line.

I know I'm being ridiculous but I can't help it.

"I don't want to go to sleep. What if this is all a dream? What happens in the morning?"

~Booth~

"Sleep angel. I will be here when you wake up, holding you in my arms. I promise. Sleep."

I felt her body relax and her breathing start to change.

It was only when I was sure she was about to fall asleep, that I would let myself join her.


	26. Chapter 26 Resounding

My spelling really is awful. Why didn't anyone tell me? lol

Chapter 26

Insecurities

~Booth~

The next morning I awoke still holding my angel in my arms.

I lay there for a while, perfectly content to just hold her until she awoke.

I felt her breathing start to change and then her body start to awaken.

I heard her mumble something and then she kissed my chest in greeting.

I chuckled.

"What was that Bones?"

~Bones~

"I said good morning."

I was still happily sleepy being held in Booth's arms again all night was proving to be addictive.

I was proud of myself for not running away from him.

I raised my head off of its resting place to look into those chocolate brown eyes.

Booth looked at me and grinned and kissed me.

I loved that we were able to do that now.

"Are you hungry?"

Something flashed in Booth's eyes.

Something that told me he wasn't thinking about food, but a different type of hunger.

He grinned again at me and then kissed me passionately pulling away just when I began to pant for air.

'Always, Bones, always.'

Yet again, even though I am not the most observant person, I knew he wasn't just talking about food.

~Booth~

I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing her.

She is amazing.

I knew if we didn't get out of bed right then, we would be there all day.

I didn't want our first time together to be rushed.

I wanted it to be special.

Like she is special.

I moved us both to a sitting position and kissed her again before I took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge when we got there and started pulling out all of the fixings for omelets.

She looked at me questioningly and I just looked at her and grinned.

"I'm going to make you an omelet."

She opened her mouth to speak and I interjected.

"I know, no meat in yours. There is no meat in your apartment so that won't be a problem."

She just chuckled at me and pushed herself up to sit on the counter next to me.

~Bones~

I couldn't believe he could cook too.

Why does he love me?

Of all people, me, he could have anyone he wanted.

But he wanted me.

I sat and watched him make our breakfast, omelets complete with onions, spinach, mushrooms, garlic, peppers, and tomatoes.

The smell was mouth watering, but I couldn't help but feel like our days may be numbered.

Soon he would realize that I am not worth all of the trouble and leave me like everyone else has.

It was just a matter of time.

I must have been looking down because all of the sudden Booth's hand was on my chin slowly making me look in his eyes.

~Booth~

Uh-oh I know that look.

I hate that look.

That was the second thoughts look.

"Angel, honey, what's going on? Talk to me."

She just looked at me with tears slowly starting to fill her eyes.

I kissed her and pulled her to me, hoping to help with whatever was worrying her.

~Bones~

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out a way to tell him that I was afraid he'd leave me like all of the others.

"I'm just waiting for you to realize that I'm not worth all of the trouble. All of the other people in my life besides you and Angela have left me, and it is a matter of time before you do too. I'm just not sure I can take it if you do. You broke down all of my walls and weaseled your way into my heart and I'm not strong enough to take it if you leave me."

I looked down, not wanting to see the truth in his eyes, that he was leaving me.

~Booth~

I could throttle Max and Russ for this.

Because they and all of the dimwits she has dated have left her, she was convinced that I would too.

"I will never leave you Temperance. I love you and I plan on spending the rest of my life proving it to you. I have been here for five years and I am not about to leave now. I have loved you for five years and that is not going to ever change. I am in it for the long haul angel, and no way am I letting you push me away now. We have come too far for this and there is no turning back. I love you. You love me and that is enough for me, for the rest of my life. With you and Parker by my side, I will be the happiest man in the world. No you are not an easy person and life with you will not be easy. But nothing worth having is ever easy and having a relationship with you, sweetheart, is worth having. I love you and nothing will keep me from being by your side."

My angel was crying in earnest now but they were happy tears............I think.


	27. Chapter 27 Amelioration

Just a few word replacements and fixing some sentence structure.

Chapter 27

Amelioration

~Bones~

How does he do that?

I can be completely panicking about something....anything....and he can just calm me with a touch, a look, or simply reassuring me that he will not leave me.

"Alright. I can say that I believe that you will not leave me for the foreseeable future, and that is enough for me at the moment."

Booth just chuckled and pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

~Booth~

I chuckled at her reaction to me baring my soul to her.

She is so rational, it should be annoying, but it is charming coming from her.

I pulled back from our hug and kissed her.

"That is becoming addictive." I mumbled after a we broke apart to breathe.

'That's right you do have an addictive personality.'

I kissed my angel quickly to shut her up.

She had a tendency to insult me without meaning to, like when she called me a degenerate gambler in Las Vegas.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are addicted to me to Bones?"

~Bones~

"Admittedly so, I am finding that I enjoy spending more and more time with you and ever since our admissions to one another, I am finding it difficult to refrain from kissing you as well. You are a very talented kisser and I have become satisfactorily used to feeling your toned arms around me. I have rather enjoyed falling asleep in your arms and while I loathe to admit it, I am strangely comforted by how safe I feel like that."

Booth just smiled at me with his charm smile and kissed me again.

~Booth~

She has no idea what she does to me each time she makes an admission like that.

"So you think I'm hot huh?"

She just looked at me in confusion.

'No you feel the same temperature as normal Booth.'

I tried very hard to refrain from chuckling.

"No, baby, not hot as in temperature, but hot as in sexy.....attractive......desirable."

'While I understand all of those words I don't see how any of them have to do with your temperature. Although when you are having sex with someone your body temperature does seem to rise.'

Wow....just wow.

How can she be so smart and so clueless all at the same time.

I had to set one thing right once and for all.

"Baby, when we get there, we will not be having sex. We WILL be making love. We WILL break the laws of physics, or at least get very close to it. It will never be just sex with us."

'I'm looking forward to it.'

Ugh she has no idea how that husky voice of hers saying those words while she is wrapped up in my arms affects me.

I can't believe that one of the restrictions the doctor put on me is that I can not have any sexual or physically taxing activity for the next two days.

That is going to be more difficult than I originally thought.

I underestimated how sexy my forensic anthropologist girlfriend is.

Girlfriend does not seem like enough of a word for us.

I don't want to scare her, but I want to marry her.

I need to figure out a way to convince her that marriage is not an archaic institution.

I may need some help from a few very special people.

First thing tomorrow, I would get right on that, along with trying to find the perfect ring.

How do I do that without her figuring it out and putting the kibosh on my plans?


	28. Chapter 28 Assistance

This chapter had less typos than the others.

Chapter 28

Assistance

~Booth~

As I was waking up the next morning after hopefully easing all of my angel's fears, I realized I needed to call both her dad and Angela.

I was going to need both their help if I had any hope of convincing Dr. Temperance Brennan to change her viewpoint of marriage and agree to marry me.

I could feel my Bones stir in my arms and turn over and give me a kiss before scooting out of bed heading towards the bathroom.

She came back a few minutes later to ask me if I would be ok if she went out with Angela for a little bit.

I assured her I would be and she went in to shower with a soft smile on her face.

I immediately lunged for the phone the second I heard the shower turn on.

I waited impatiently for someone to pick up the phone.

'Hello?'

~Angela~

"Hello?"

It is Booth aka Agent Sexy.

"Is Bren ok?"

If she's ok why is he calling me?

"Wait you want me to do what?!"

~Booth~

"Yeah Angela, Bones is fine. I have a favor to ask of you though. Would you be willing to help me convince her that marriage is not an archaic institution. I want to marry her, but I need your help. I know you are going out with her today, can you work on her?"

Please let Angela agree to help me.

There is no way I can convince her myself.

~Bones~

Standing in the shower letting the warm water wash over me, I let my mind wander, something I rarely did.

I ran my hand over my flat stomach wondering what it would feel like with Booth's child, our child, growing inside.

I squirted shampoo in my hands and rubbed it throughout my hair, softly massaging my scalp.

I, for a moment, wished that Booth was the one massaging my scalp.

I rinsed the shampoo out and then did the same with the conditioner.

Realizing I had been in the shower for a while, I hurried through the rest of my shower routine so I could get ready to meet up with Angela and make sure Booth had everything he might need.

Booth hung up the phone just as I was exiting the bathroom.

"I didn't hear the phone ring who was it?"

~Booth~

Crap!!

Think.............QUICK!!

"Oh it was Angela, just making sure you are able to tear yourself away from me long enough to go shopping with her for a bit. I told her that it would be tough but you could manage."

I chuckled as she threw a pillow at me.

"Hey Bones!! Watch the merchandise!!"

I chuckled again at her perplexed expression.

"I just meant don't hurt me Bones."

She looked at me and then just nodded as per usual.

I hoped Angela would be able to convince Bones that marriage wasn't an unnecessary institution.

I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with my infuriating, genius, stubborn, caring, and opinionated angel.

As she continued getting ready to go out, I let my eyes wander over her form.

She had become more relaxed with me.

"Ugh are you trying to kill me Bones?"

I asked as she walked out of her closet only wearing her underwear.

She just gave me a grin that made all of the blood in my body travel south at the speed of sound.

~Bones~

I chuckled lightly at Booth's reaction to what I was wearing......or not wearing.

I took my time putting on a simple white button down shirt, jeans, a wide red belt and boots.

I put my jewelry and makeup on before giving Booth a kiss goodbye.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok without me for a couple of hours?"

At his nod, I continued.

"If you just want some company, Angela said to call Hodgins or you can always call my dad."

"I love you, and I will see you in a couple hours. Call me if you need anything."

I kissed him soundly and grinned at his reaction.

"Bye" I said quietly.

~Booth~

Man she certainly knew how to get my blood boiling......in multiple ways.

As soon as I was sure she left, I reached for the phone again.

'Hello?'

"Max? I need your help."


	29. Chapter 29 Persuasion

Not too many corrections on this one. I think I started taking more time to write them.

Chapter 29

Persuasion

~Booth~

I paced the floor waiting for my angel's dad to show up.

I sincerely hoped that I would be able to convince Max to help me figure out a way to get his brilliant daughter to marry me before the next millennium.

I took a deep breath as Max's familiar knock sounded on the door.

"Hey Max thanks for coming over so quickly. I really appreciate it."

~Max~

It never ceased to amaze me that my little girl could unnerve the F.B.I. agent so much.

Regardless of how I normally felt about law enforcement, I really liked Booth.

He makes my little girl happy and that is all I have ever wanted.

Looking at his face now I couldn't help but chuckle at the myriad of emotions running across his face right now.

The boy looked excited, petrified, nervous, happy, scared, and a plethora of other emotions it would take far to long to identify.

My daughter had definitely done a number on this boy.

"Booth, son, you need to calm down. What do you need help with? Is Temperance ok?"

I watched the Special Agent's eyes light up at the mention of my daughter.

Oh yeah he had it bad.

~Booth~

"Yeah Max she's fine. I need your advice though. I--I--I"

I took in a deep breath before I said the sentence that would change my life forever.

"I, and if you tell her I'm asking you this I swear I will kill you, wanted to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. If you say yes, please know I will never leave your daughter, I would give my life for hers in a heartbeat. She means the world to me and I swear that I will do everything in my power to make her happy and safe. I will try my hardest to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to her again. She is the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and I can't even imagine spending one more day without her in my life permanently. Bones has changed my life in so many ways I can't even begin to explain."

I took a breath as it felt to my lungs as though I had just run a marathon.

I looked at my angel's intimidating as hell father and held my breath waiting and praying that he would give me the answer I wanted and needed.

~Max~

Wow.

My Tempe had snared this man hook line and sinker although she wouldn't understand that saying.

I just grinned at the fidgeting agent.

"Of course you have my blessing Booth. You've had it since you arrested me in Tempe's office. You took the time out to apologize to her even though you were well aware of the fact that she would be rationalizing what you were doing. And I care for my own safety enough to never mention this to her either. She would kill both of us and you know it. Her mother would have loved you. She always worried about Temperance you know. Our daughter was always more content to observe the world around her and analyze it than to be an active participant. Granted she has changed that some but she still over-analyzes everything and tries to qualify everything scientifically, but you and I both know that is not always possible. You have brought my little girl out of her self-imposed scientific cave into the light of normal society. So you absolutely have my blessing to marry my little girl, she needs you and you need her. That being said what do you need my help with son?"

~Booth~

Wow, I could finally breathe easily.

My angel's dad approved of me more than I thought.

I always thought he didn't like me, especially after that whole arrest thing.

However, I had no clue what his response to my next statement would be.

Here goes nothing.........

"I need to figure out a way to convince your daughter that marriage is a good thing and for her to agree to marry me."

I felt myself panic a little at the devious grin that passed over Max's face.

Lord, help me.

~*~

~Angela~

I was still grinning when I hung up the phone after talking to Agent Sexy.

He actually asked **me** to dig my claws into Bren and convince her to marry him!!

This was going to be fun.

It had already been decided that Bren was going to pick me up from my apartment.

She feared that if Agent Sexy had access to a car he would drive before the doctors thought he was ready to and knowing the stubborn agent, she was probably correct.

I finished getting ready to go out with Bren, giving serious thought to how I wanted to broach the subject of marriage with someone who had long ago decided that marriage was an archaic ritual.

This should be interesting.

~Bones~

I never thought that I would think about seriously spending the rest of my life with someone.

However, after falling asleep and waking up with Booth in my bed for the last two days, I couldn't imagine him not being there.

Having him kiss me goodnight and then kiss me good morning had become my favorite ways to start and end a day.

Angela was right, we had finally caught up to our own reality.

I unequivocally knew that although he would never push me on the matter, that Seeley Joseph Booth was a man that would never be fully satisfied without a stereotypical family unit.

To him that stereotypical family unit consisted of a wife and 2.5 children, a white picket fence and a dog.

I was fine with all of that except for the white picket fence part, I don't trust suburbia.

Nobody is that happy all the time, it reminded me of a movie that Angela made me watch once Stepped Wives, Stratford Wives..........wait no...., it was Stepford Wives.

I already knew that I wanted to have Booth's baby, but was I ready to let go and become his wife too?


	30. Chapter 30 Metamorphose

Not too many corrections just a few typos here and there

Chapter 30

Metamorphose

~Angela~

As Bren pulls up in front of my apartment, I am struck with the overwhelming desire to squeal, giggle, jump up and down, or any and all of the above.

Booth actually asked me to work on getting Bren to marry him.

They are so cute now that they've caught up to their own reality.

Well they were cute before, but totally infuriating.

Now they are just cute period.

Agent Hot Stuff is the man I would have picked for Bren if given the opportunity.

He is a strong, gorgeous, mature, grounded, socially adept, and supportive male in shining F.B.I. body armor.

What woman wouldn't be attracted to that combination?

Gathering up my purse and keys, I rush to meet Bren, all the while thinking about how many times Booth has come to her rescue.

I wasn't only thinking about the times he had to physically rescue her but the emotional times as well.

I wonder if they were even aware of the many battles that Booth had won over the five years they've known each other.

She had finally met the person fully capable of breaking down her barriers and forcing her to deal with her life........past, present, and future.

~Bones~

"Hey Ange."

I greeted the artist with a smile before pulling out of her parking lot to head to the shopping mall for a day of shopping and girl-talk, as Angela would call it.

The entire way to the mall I was thinking about the that had occurred over the last couple days.

These changes should have startled me, or at least make me a little nervous.

However, it had just the opposite effect.

I felt that I had finally found the one person that I could actually trust enough to spend the rest of my life with.

Seeley was the only person who I felt was always going to be there for me.

He had proven himself time and time again.

I couldn't imagine spending another night without him and didn't want to ever have to experience that.

As I pulled into the mall parking garage and eased my car into a spot, I turned to look at Angela.

I didn't understand why she was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

~Angela~

"What is going through that overly analytical head of yours sweetie?"

I had watched the play of emotions flutter their way across her face.

Bren was thinking some incredibly deep thoughts over there and I had a feeling they were all about a certain F.B.I. agent.

Hopefully she was thinking in a good way about her future with Agent Hot stuff.

They finally got together and none of us wanted to be around if this relationship ever failed.

Bren would never recover.

She had never let anyone in to the extent that she had Booth and now that she had finally taken a chance on love, it needed to last.

Booth would never do anything to hurt her or to risk this relationship.

I was more leery about Bren doing something to sabotage the relationship, or pushing Booth away completely.

I was shook out of my musings as Bren prepared to answer my question.

~Bones~

It took me about a minute and a half to formulate my answer enough to give Angela a suitable answer.

We were walking into the mall when I had finally formulated my answer.

"I'm just thinking about Booth, and how much he has changed my life over the last 5 years."

At Angela's inquiring look I proceeded to tell her my fears and realizations.

"Five years ago, I would have run away from the way that Seeley makes me feel without a second thought. I would have panicked and ignored what I felt and thrown my walls up again without hesitation. Seeley wormed and weaseled his way into my life and created tiny fissures in my walls that turned into cracks and then gaps and then crumbled my walls in deference to how he made me feel. The last few days spent with him as my........I guess you would call it boyfriend, have been perfect. Days and nights spent in each others arms, and kissing him whenever I want. We spent the last two days delving much deeper into each others pasts and expressing how we feel about each other and for how long. I know we haven't been together long in this capacity, but I don't want to go back to the way it was before. I love him Ange and you know how difficult it is for me to even admit that love exists. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what might have been. I know he will want to marry me eventually and I'm still not sure how I feel about the whole marriage thing. I mean relationships end all the time, what makes a piece of paper make it any more likely to succeed than without one?"

I took a breath and prepared myself for the squeal that I was sure was going to come.

Much to my surprise it never materialized.

~Angela~

Wow just wow!!

Sweet!!

She just made my life so much easier by bringing up the whole marriage thing for me.

I was looking at Bren with this terrified little girl expression on her face and realized just how difficult it is for her to talk about this....... you know mushy stuff.

Bren is someone who has always played her emotions close to the heart because she is afraid they will be used against her.

She acts a lot more cynically than she really is.

That being said, it is quite out of character for my best friend to express herself so freely, albeit loquaciously.

I kept myself from squealing for a moment before I told her how I felt about her many admissions.


	31. Chapter 31 Transmogrify

Chapter 31

Transmogrify

A/N: I tried to get this chapter up much more quickly, but it was proving quite difficult to write. Sorry for the corniness at some parts, but there was no getting away from it. Thanks again for all of the fabulous review, they are much appreciated. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

~Max~

I never thought I'd see the day that an F.B.I. agent was requesting my help.

Will wonders never cease.

"Well Booth, I can tell you one thing for sure you have a rough ride ahead."

I chuckled knowing full well how stubborn and pigheaded my only daughter is.

"However, I think I can help you. You have to show her how marriage can be. She needs to understand that it is not as archaic as she believes it to be. You have to show her that it is all about being partners in life as well as in love. And if you have any sense of self preservation at all, change the vows. If you aren't going to write your own at least remove the serve line from the vows and change the til death do us part line to as long as we both shall live. She already had to deal with your death once and the worse thing to have happen on your wedding day is to remind her of that. Unfortunately, even though her mother and I were trying to protect her when we left, and Russ was under the assumption that she'd be better off without him, Tempe views all of this as meaning one thing. Everyone she cares about and lets in will leave. Sully did the same thing, You have broken down her walls and she has let you in, don't let her down. She has to know that you won't leave her. You, Agent Booth, must find a way to convince her that you are here to stay and that you aren't looking for an indentured servant you are looking for a partner."

~Booth~

"Wow, I can only imagine how Bones would react if we kept the vows the same. I love Temperance, Max. She and Parker mean everything to me. You have to know that I fully intended for her to be told that I wasn't dead. Sweets decided to experiment with your daughter and see how she's react to my death and if it would cause her to deal with her feelings where I was concerned. Don't worry, he's been dealt with, and I personally warned him that if he ever hurts Bones again, he will have to deal with me."

I belatedly realized that I probably shouldn't have told Max about what Sweets did.

I hope that Max doesn't hurt the twelve year old.

Looking at Bones' father, I don't think Sweets should be afraid.

The man was smirking and looked pleased that I had threatened Sweets on his daughter's behalf.

"I think I need to show her proof of a good marriage. To show it can work, my grandparents would have been a perfect example, but my Grandmother died 7 years ago, shortly after Parker was born. My Grandfather was never the same. Can you think of anyone who has a good marriage, my parents are long out of the running."

~Max~

I'll give it to the Special Agent, he always knows what my little girl needs.

"I think I know just the couple."

~Angela~

_"Five years ago, I would have run away from the way that Seeley makes me feel without a second thought. I would have panicked and ignored what I felt and thrown my walls up again without hesitation. Seeley wormed and weaseled his way into my life and created tiny fissures in my walls that turned into cracks and then gaps and then crumbled my walls in deference to how he made me feel. The last few days spent with him as my........I guess you would call it boyfriend, have been perfect. Days and nights spent in each other's arms, and kissing him whenever I want. We spent the last two days delving much deeper into each other's pasts and expressing how we feel about each other and for how long. I know we haven't been together long in this capacity, but I don't want to go back to the way it was before. I love him Ange and you know how difficult it is for me to even admit that love exists. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what might have been. I know he will want to marry me eventually and I'm still not sure how I feel about the whole marriage thing. I mean relationships end all the time, what makes a piece of paper make it any more likely to succeed than without one?"_

I sat looking at Bren for a while before I spoke, choosing my next words very carefully.

"Bren, do you even realize what you have in Booth?"

She looked at me confused, as I knew she would.

"Bren, Booth would willingly give his life for you. He has shown you unwavering devotion over the last 5 years."

She started to protest.

"Yes the last five years. You two have finally woken up and realized what you have. You two have found what some people never find, and neither one of you was looking for it. So many people spend their whole lives looking for a person who can understand where they are coming from without trying. So many people try to find a person who can be both their lover and best friend. So many people try to find someone who will love them no matter what their flaws are. Booth has never tried to change you. You two have changed each other though. You are so much better with people now than you were 5 years ago, and Booth no longer refers to parts of the human anatomy as thingies."

I chuckled as I remembered the look on Bren's face the first time Booth had referred to a part of the arm as that bone thingie.

Her face had been classic.

"Sweetie, Booth would never expect you to give up who you are, to quit working, or to even change your last name if you didn't want to. He just wants you. He wants to show the world that no matter what, you are in this together. You are there to support each other, love each other, and just be there for each other as long as you both shall live. Hell, knowing Booth, if something were to happen to you, he'd still be there for you. He's a goner sweetie. You've ruined him for other women. He loves you so much and you love him just as much. Marriage is about telling the world that you belong with each other, not to each other. Marriage is not about being an indentured servant, it is about being partners in life."

~Bones~

Listening to Ange speak, I couldn't believe how wrong my perceptions of marriage had been.

I should have known better than to think that Seeley would expect me to do any of the things that had made me feel that marriage was archaic.

He is all about partnership......our partnership.

"Thank you Ange. You helped me to look at marriage from a completely different angle, and I have to say that I would be completely open to the concept now......as long as Seeley is the groom."

~Booth~

I sat on the sofa for a while after my hopefully soon-to-be father-in-law left.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

I was thinking about all of the moments that Bones and I had shared over the years.

As I was sitting there with a big dumb grin on my face my phone chirped.

It was a text message from Angela.

"Go For It Special Agent Sexy Hubby"

I sat just shaking my head until it dawned on me what Angela had sent.

Go For It.

Go For It.

Go For It?

Did that mean that Angela had gotten Bones to think positively about marriage.

Before Max left he had given something very special to me to give to his little girl.

Something that I hoped would make her realize just how amazing marriage could be.

I just hoped it would be enough.


	32. Chapter 32 Cognizance

Chapter 32

Cognizance

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Over the next couple of days I will be uploading the corrected chapters. I went back over the story with a fine-tooth comb and edited every chapter, getting rid of typos and wrong word choices. I wanted to warn all of you that have added my story to your alerts, that you will be getting roughly 30 emails from fanfiction over the next couple days. Enjoy the latest chapter in Their Choice and as always I appreciate any feedback you can give me.

~Bones~

After dropping Angela off at her apartment, I took the long way home.

I needed to figure out how to talk to Seeley when I got home.

I think, as long as it was the way that Angela thought it would be, that I am ready to marry Seeley and make him my partner in every way.

Time to head home.

~Booth~

As I was waiting for Bones to come home, I was looking carefully at what Max had handed me before he left for the night.

I sat there looking at Ruth Keenan or Christine Brennan's engagement ring.

Either name, one fact remained, it was my angel's mother's ring.

The ring was absolutely gorgeous.

The three stones were set in white gold with the center stone being the largest.

It still managed to be understated without being boring, just like my Temperance.

It was something I could easily picture being on her finger for the rest of our lives.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard the unmistakable footsteps of my forensic anthropologist.

I quickly put the ring back in the box and shoved it in the pocket of my jeans as the door started to open.

I flashed my angel a huge grin, unbelievably happy she was home.

"Hi Bones, did you buy me anything?"

I asked jokingly as I went to help her with the bags she brought home with her.

~Bones~

After Angela and I had our marriage discussion, we had switched to much lighter topics and enjoyed shopping.

I had bought Seeley a couple pairs of socks that Angela said screamed his name.

I was confused by that at first as socks don't have a mouth or vocal cords they are incapable of non-mechanically induced sound.

After Angela laughed for a second, she explained what she meant.

Once I understood her point, I had to agree with her, they were perfect.

"As a matter of fact I did."

I said with a smile, as I leaned forward to kiss my partner.

Yet again that word seemed paltry.

"Here Seeley, these are for you. I couldn't resist. Some of the other things I bought, you'll enjoy too, but they are for me to wear not for you."

I said the last sentence with a grin as I moved the Victoria's Secret bag and the rest of my bags into our room.

When had I begun to think of it as our room?

I didn't know, but I liked the way it sounded.

I chuckled at Booth's groan as I walked away.

~Booth~

I swear that woman is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go.

I opened the bag Temperance had handed me, and let out a big belly laugh.

It was filled with colorful socks, stripes, and dots, and the best of all were the gun socks.

They had little 9mm handguns all over them.

"These are awesome, angel, thank you."

I gave her a kiss, and a hug, and sat to put the gun socks on, knowing that these would become my favorite socks.

'Well, I figure you always tell me that you're my gun, it was only fitting to give you socks that showed that,' Bones said with a grin.

"They're perfect."

She gave me a shy smile in response, my favorite one.

We sat talking for a while, before deciding on Thai for dinner.

As we called in our order we decided what to watch on t.v. that night.

Bones saw that the Flyers were playing and asked me if we could watch the game, as long as I could explain it to her.

I grinned my best charm smile.

"That sounds like the perfect night Bones."

When the game was over, we turned the television off and I knew it was time to take the biggest chance of my life.

"Temperance."

I waited for her to look over at me, and took a deep breath.

"These last four and a half years with you have been amazing. You mean the world to me. You and Parker are the two most important people in my universe. I know we have only been together in this capacity for the last two and a half days, but I know that this is what I want for the rest of my life. Even before our relationship evolved, my favorite parts of the day were always the parts spent with you. I want to wake up with you every day, come home to you every night, and go to sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of our lives. I want to have children with you, if that is what you want, and I want to raise them with you. I love you angel, more than I could ever find the words for. Will you marry me and make me the happiest and most blessed man in the world?

I took a deep breath and knew that no matter what Bones said my life would never be the same again.


	33. Chapter 33 Leap of Faith

Chapter 33:

Leap of Faith

A/N: O.K. here we go, the chapter some of you have been waiting for. This was a very hard chapter to write. It surprisingly took me less time to write, mostly because I couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy it, and feel that I kept Booth and Bones in character. It was a little difficult to keep Bones in character in this chapter, but I tried hardest. I had originally planned on taking longer before I uploaded this chapter, but once I finished it, I wanted to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it. Please as always review.

~Bones~

I sat there after the hockey game was over thinking about a phrase my dad used to tell Russ and me when we were little and fretting over something.

He used to tell me to take a leap of faith.

When I asked him what it meant to take a "leap of faith" he told me,

'Tempe, a leap of faith is believing in something without, or in spite of, available empirical evidence.'

It never made sense to me before why someone would choose to go against what they knew.

I now understand it so much more.

I know that 50% of marriages end in divorce, but I truly believe that if Seeley and I ever got married that we would be the 50% that made it.

'Temperance.'

Whenever Seeley said my name like that it was to get my attention.

What he said next literally took my breath away and made me, if possible, even more blissfully happy than I had been two minutes ago.

"_These last four and a half years with you have been amazing. You mean the world to me. You and Parker are the two most important people in my universe. I know we have only been together in this capacity for the last two and a half days, but I know that this is what I want for the rest of my life. Even before our relationship evolved, my favorite parts of the day were always the parts spent with you. I want to wake up with you every day, come home to you every night, and go to sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of our lives. I want to have children with you, if that is what you want, and I want to raise them with you. I love you angel, more than I could ever find the words for. Will you marry me and make me the happiest and most blessed man in the world?"_

"Seeley"

I said through my smiling tears taking a deep breath before responding.

~Booth~

I was practically crawling out of my skin as my angel said my name.

'Seeley'

She was crying in earnest now.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring her father had given me a few hours earlier.

"Temperance, I know I should have had this out when I asked you to marry me a moment ago. This was your mother's ring. Your dad gave it to me this afternoon, with his blessing, which I know we don't need. Please don't be angry with him for that angel, I asked for his approval. He just came back into your life and I didn't want him to feel like I was trying to usurp his importance in your life. Max gave me this ring and told me to tell you something. Before your mother died, she told your dad that if anything ever happened to her, she wanted you to have her ring. She told Max to make sure that whomever he gave her ring to, understood and appreciated how amazing and unique you are. Max told me that when he picked out your mom's ring, he wanted a way to tie the past, the present, and the future in one ring. The stone on the right means our past, the stone on the left stands for our present, and the stone in the center is the largest and most beautiful. It signifies our future. There is an inscription on the band. I want you to read it. I love you so much angel, and I promise you that if you agree to marry me, we will be equals and partners in every way."

I looked into her eyes and the expression in them took my breath away.

~Bones~

"Seeley, you have never made me feel like I was anything other than your partner, even if you won't let me carry a gun."

I paused for the chuckle that I knew was coming.

"Sweetheart, you are the only person in the world that could convince me that marriage is not the archaic ritual that I have always believed it to be."

I realized with a grin that I had just called Seeley sweetheart, and judging by the grin on his face, he did too.

"I love how you always know the right thing to say and how much you always have my best interest at heart. I would love to marry you and of course you know I wanted to have your child. This way is even better, we get to raise our child together. I love you Seeley."

I couldn't believe it.

Seeley Joseph Booth was crying.

Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth was crying.

He had the largest charm smile on his face that I had ever seen.

As he handed me my mother's ring, I looked at the inscription.

He was right it was perfect.

Partners forever

I started crying.

I never understood the girls who cried when they were happy.

I was now one of them, go figure.

He took the ring from my shaking hands and slid it on my phalanges.

Specifically the third one on the left hand.

It fit perfectly.

~Booth~

"_Sweetheart, you are the only person in the world that could convince me that marriage is not the archaic ritual that I have always believed it to be."_

Did I just hear that correctly?

Did the overly rational Dr. Temperance Brennan just call me sweetheart?

Judging by the grin on her face she did.

Wow.

"_I love how you always know the right thingto say and how much you always have my best interest at heart. I would love to marry you and of course you know I wanted to have your child. This way is even better, we get to raise our child together. I love you Seeley."_

I couldn't help but cry.

Every dream I had dared to dream since we started down this path four and a half years ago was coming true.

My angel was going to be my wife and the mother of my child or children.

With a huge grin, I took the ring out of the box Max had given me earlier today and handed it to her.

'Partners forever'

No other words could have fit us more perfectly.

As Bones started crying in earnest, her hands were shaking so hard I was afraid that she would drop the ring.

I took her left hand gently in mine and slipped the ring on her third finger, I knew I was grinning like a fool.

I couldn't help but whisper again and again as I took her into my arms.

"I love you Temperance"


	34. Chapter 34 Paragon

Chapter 34:

Paragon

Here is chapter 34. I had fun writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload, my internet was down for a couple of days.

~Bones~

I never believed that it was possible to have a perfect moment.

However, if ever there was one, this would be it.

Being held in Seeley's arms after accepting his proposal and hearing him say I love you Temperance with so much unveiled emotion in his voice was incomparable.

I never thought that I would be one of those girls that wanted a moment like this.

I was wrong.

I pulled back slowly to look at my fiance's face and I felt my eyes wheling up at the way he was looking at me.

I took his hand and led him to our bedroom, all along yearning for the ability to make love for the first time.

We had his first doctor's appointment tomorrow, and I'm sure we were both hoping that he was fully cleared for sex.

I wanted Seeley to teach me how to make love.

It was something that I had never experienced.

I may have been 22 when I lost my virginity, but that didn't mean I was in love when it happened.

I knew now that I had never been in love, I had never felt like this.

It was late and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to curl up in Seeley's arms and go to sleep with my fiance.

~Booth~

Damn that surgery.

I wanted to make love to my angel more than I wanted my next breath.

I just hope that when we go to the doctor tomorrow, he clears me completely for sex.

I know I can't go back to work for a couple weeks but, I don't think I can last that long sharing a bed with my gorgeous fiance and not making love with her.

Fiance.

Fiance.

Fiance.

I can't believe how much my life has changed in the last 52 hours.

I woke up from my surgery with amnesia, held my partner in my arms at night, woke up the next day with my memory in tact, we revealed that we loved each other and had for some time, and today Temperance became my fiance.

Dude, talk about a whirlwind romance.

There was a quote said by someone famous at some point that was perfect for us.

Love is friendship on fire.

I always knew that once we started a relationship it would be intense and everlasting.

As my angel led me into our bedroom, I couldn't help but think about how blessed I am.

I have wonderful friends who would do anything for me, a wonderful son, and a perfect fiance.

My life at the moment was what I had dreamt of for so long.

We moved in synchronicity to remove the pillows and pull the comforter back before getting ready for bed.

I took off my jeans and t-shirt, leaving my boxers on, went and brushed my teeth and then climbed into our bed.

I let my eyes wander over my angel's perfect form as she moved in an elegant ballet getting ready for bed.

Everything she did was elegant.

She sat at her vanity and removed her jewelery, all of it except her ring, which I noticed.

Then she pulled her hair back in a low ponytail to go wash her face and remove her unneeded makeup and brush her teeth.

She took her ponytail down and threw a grin my way as she moved to her closet to get undressed.

I watched with a grin as she removed her shirt, belt, and jeans.

She took off her bra slowly and took much longer than necessary putting her tank top on.

She repeated the process with her panties, earning a groan from me and a "Geez Bones."

She chuckled and put on her short sleep shorts.

She combed out her hair and joined me in bed.

"Are you trying to kill me Bones?"

~Bones~

I knew I had just tortured Seeley but I also knew he enjoyed every moment as well.

I chuckled at his statement.

"You know you liked it, and there is no use in trying to deny it, your body already gave you away."

His boxers were sporting an impressive bulge.

I already knew what was under those boxers from when I had burst into his bathroom after his faked death.

I knew I was going to have fun once he was cleared.

I looked at him with a big grin and leaned in to kiss him.

He gathered me in his arms and pulled his lips away before the kiss could become too heated.

We lay there for a while talking and just enjoying being together before we drifted off to sleep for the night.

~Booth~

The morning after we became engaged, I awoke with my angel still in my arms.

I was on my back with her head and left hand on my chest and my hand wrapped around hers.

I looked down at her hand that I had placed her mother's ring on last night and couldn't help but smile.

She is so beautiful and she doesn't even realize it.

My angel starts to stir and places two soft kisses on my chest before lifting her head to look at me.

'Good morning Seeley'

She says through a sleepy morning smile.

"Goodmorning angel"

She leans forward for a kiss but pulls back before it can get heated.

As she leaves our bed to take a shower before my appointment, I fully take in the vision that is Dr. Temperance Brennan.

She is sleep rumpled but gorgeous.

Her hair is sticking up in some spots and in her face in others.

Her skin is flawless with a faint dusting of freckles you can only see when her makeup is off.

She looks young and carefree.

I can't help but chuckle as I hear her singing 'Hot Blooded' in the shower.

I get up and start grabbing what I'm wearing today.

~Bones~

As I was taking my shower I was thinking back to the day when I realized I was in love with Seeley.

It was the day he was blown up by my fridge.

It was the day we danced to 'Hot Blooded.'

It was the day he risked his own life to save me from Kenton.

I started singing 'Hot Blooded' at the top of my lungs knowing full well that Seeley could hear me.

As I finished up in the shower I looked down at the ring on my finger and grinned.

~Booth~

As my angel opened the bathroom door a bunch of steam escaped as she walked through the door.

"Hey babe did you leave me any hot water?"

I asked cheekily, knowing full well what her next comment was going to be.

'Of course Seeley, and don't call me babe.'

I chuckled as I stole a kiss on my way to the bathroom.

"You'll get used to it, just like you did with Bones and angel."

'Not likely Booth.'

I noticed that she switched back to my surname whenever she was annoyed with me.

It amused me how easily she had slipped into the role of girlfriend and now fiance.

As I stepped into the shower, I was thinking about what the doctor might possibly say.

I hoped with all my heart it would all be good news.

My angel couldn't take any more bad news.

Nor could I.


	35. Chapter 35 Adjudicate

Chapter 35:

Adjudicate

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but hey I made up for it by giving you two in one day. Enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure how salacious the next chapter will be, I haven't decided yet. ;-)

~Bones~

We walked into the doctor's office holding hands and checked in.

Dr. Richardson, Seeley's surgeon would be checking his progress and healing.

We sat in the waiting room holding hands still and not speaking just occasionally, Seeley would lean over and place a kiss in my hair.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the office door opened and a pretty nurse stepped out.

'Seeley Booth?'

When we stood up she looked at Seeley appreciatively and smiled flirtatiously.

Seeley grabbed my hand and brought me to my feet beside him.

'I'm sorry only family is allowed back.'

The nurse added in a fairly snobby tone.

'She is family, she's my fiance.'

Seeley added in a tone that clearly showed that there would be no argument.

The nurse nodded and headed back to our room.

She did all the preliminary tests marking the results down in her laptop, checking Seeley out the whole time.

Finally she left the room and I sighed in relief.

"Finally, did she have to be so obvious about the fact that she found you attractive. I mean of course you are, but is a little professionalism too much to ask for?"

~Booth~

Haha I couldn't believe it, Dr. Temperance Brennan is jealous.

"Jealous baby? I can't believe it, you are jealous."

'I'm not jealous, I'm just asking for some professionalism.'

"Mmhhmm jealous."

I added with a chuckle.

I was answered with a swat to my arm and a glare.

I had just finished changing into the embarrassing gown when Dr. Richardson knocked on the door and entered.

~Dr. Richardson~

"Good Afternoon Agent Booth, and it's good to see you again Dr. Brennan. How are you both doing today?"

As they gave me their answers, I noticed that the body language between Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had completely changed.

I looked closer and noticed that Dr. Brennan was wearing a ring on her left hand.

"I see best wishes and congratulations are in order."

I said gesturing towards her hand with my head.

She blushed, he grinned.

Very true to their personalities.

"Well, Agent Booth, let's get this over with shall we?"

At his nod, I continued.

"O.k. so how is your memory? Are there any concerns that either of you may have?"

~Booth~

"The memory is great. Back to my old self. Temperance and I are getting married and oddly enough we have the amnesia to thank for it. It only lasted one day and then my memory was back. Once my memory came back it forced us to deal with some long seeded issues. I haven't noticed any differences in my behavior or preferences. I'm the same guy I've always been just happier. "

With my last sentence, I locked eyes with Temperance.

She just grinned at me.

~Bones~

Dr. Richardson asked me if I had noticed any changes in Seeley that weren't there before.

"No, I haven't. He's the same man he's always been, just we're a lot more honest with each other than we've ever been."

Dr. Richardson just nodded and continued his exam.

He checked Seeley's eyes, ears, stitches and joints.

'O.K. everything checks out. I wouldn't go back to work for the rest of the two weeks that I told you originally, but you are cleared for all activity. Take it easy with working out and don't over do it, but you are all set Agent Booth.'

"So you mean that we could go home and have sex right now if we wanted to and that would be ok?"

'Geez Bones' grumbled Seeley.

'Yes Dr. Brennan, he is cleared for all activity.' Dr. Richardson added with a smirk.

~Booth~

'So you mean that we could go home and have sex right now if we wanted to and that would be ok?' Bones questioned.

"Geez Bones" I grumbled.

Although I have to admit that I am glad that she asked, and even more glad that the answer was a green light.

After a few more procedures and answered questions, we left the office hand in hand, looking forward to the potential ahead of us.


	36. Chapter 36 Quintessential

Sorry it took so long to upload this. Life got a little nuts there for a while. Hope you like it. I'm still trying to figure out how in depth the next chapter will go. Enjoy and as always please review.

Chapter 36:

Quintessential

~Booth~

My angel and I stopped at Wong Foo's for lunch.

As usual Sid knew exactly what we wanted.

We sat in our normal booth and talked about random things in the news, neither one of us wanting to admit how nervous we were about tonight.

I looked across the table at my angel.

She has come so far since we first met.

She hated me and now she's marrying me.

The woman who vehemently swore that she would never marry, that it was an archaic, and antiquated ritual had agreed to marry me.

The woman who vehemently swore that there was no such thing as love, that it was all a chemically induced reaction, is now admittedly very much in love with me.

As Bones and I sat there waiting for Sid to bring out our food, we were both very deep in thought.

We just sat there, both of us content to live in our own little worlds for a moment, holding each other's hands.

As Sid brought out our food, my angel's ring caught the light as I rubbed my thumb along her hand.

He dropped off our plates and then just stared at us for a moment.

~Bones~

I was sitting in our normal booth with Seeley thinking about how far I've..... how far we've come in the last five years.

He was rubbing his thumb ever so lightly along my thumb and it was sending shivers through my body.

I can only imagine what it will feel like to have those very capable hands all over my body.

Sid brought our food over and just stood there staring at our hands for a while.

'So I see you finally pulled your head out of your ass man.'

Seeley just chuckled.

'Yes and last night I asked Temperance to marry me and she said yes.'

Seeley added with his biggest charm smile, looking only at me.

The only reaction I could manage was to blush.

Booth chuckled and kissed my temple.

'Well, congrats guys. It's about damn time. It's on me today. My little present to you guys. Enjoy, I'll bring you some dessert in a bit.'

Booth and I began to eat our food in earnest.

It was the first meal either one of us had eaten so far that day.

I noticed that we were still holding hands.

It was a good thing neither one of us was left handed.

We had become so comfortable with each other so quickly.

It opened my eyes to many things, like that fact that everyone was right, we were in a relationship all along, I thought with a grin.

~Booth~

"You ok over there angel?"

She was eating her food with a huge very un-bones-like grin.

She nodded and told me what she was thinking.

'They were all right Seeley. Every single one of them.'

"What are you talking about Bones?" I sked with confusion ripe in my voice.

'We've been in a relationship all along. How else could you explain how we've always been with each other. How else could you explain how we modified our existing relationship so easily, so quickly. We were together all along, but we are only just now realizing our own reality, as Ange would say.'

I just stared at my angel with a grin for a moment or two.

Se was not always the most observant person in the world but when she was she blew everyone else out of the water.

"You're right baby, you're right. I know you're going to tell me to stop calling you baby, but you might as well get used to it because now that it is no longer inappropriate for me to use pet names, I'm going to." I added with a grin.

"I've been in love with you so long, that it just feels natural to be with you like this. I can pinpoint the exact moment I first realized it and the first moment it terrified me what would happen if I lost you. The second one, I'm sure you can figure out." I grinned at my angel.

~Bones~

"I can't guess when you first realized it, I know when I did though. As for the second part, I believe it was when you created that line, meant to protect us, but really it just delayed the inevitable."

Sid brought out our desserts at that moment, and we switched to lighter topics.

There was plenty of time for earlier discussions later.

As Booth dug eagerly into his apple pie, I mirrored his enthusiasm with my yogurt and granola.

When we finished and headed back to the car, my nervousness came back.

What if I couldn't satisfy him?

I couldn't take it if he left me.

I have never had a complaint from anyone that I've ever had sex with, but Seeley would be the first man I've ever made love with.

~Booth~

Ok man keep it together.

For years you've been spouting about how much better making love is than regular old sex.

You can not disappoint her now.

We sat in the car, neither of us talking, just content to hold hands.

It amused me that now that we had firmly established ourselves as being in a relationship, we couldn't stop touching.

I don't mean touching in an inappropriate way, but just holding hands, or linking arms, or my usual hand on her back with her closer than ever before.

It was heaven, only fitting for my angel.

We pulled into the parking lot of her condo and I could tell we were both nervous.

I could feel it in her jumping pulse.

I opened her car door before she had a chance to protest, and kissed her gently when I led her to her feet.

Here goes nothing.

~Bones~

He is perfect.

I would never admit it, because it shows weakness and dependance, but I love when he opens doors for me and places his hand on my back to guide me forward.

As he pulled me to my feet, he placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips and I was reminded once again how lucky I am to have Seeley Joseph Booth in my life.

We head up to my.....our condo just casually holding hands.

However, it doesn't escape my attention that Seeley is playing with my ring, while trying not to grin.

I couldn't help but fight my own grin, he is so transparent, but then so am I.

He unlocks the door using his key and it hits me how firmly entrenched in each other's lives we were even before his surgery.

This is the key I gave him at the end of our second year as partners, for safety reasons, but really it was because I trusted no one else with it... not even Angela.

Once the door closed we just stood in the foyer watching each other.

"I'm going to get a glass of wine, do you want one Seeley?"

I needed to break the tension somehow.

However oblivious to some social things I may be, there was no denying the current dynamic.

~Booth~

I could only nod when Bones asked me if I wanted some wine.

She is just as nervous as I am.

I followed her silently into the kitchen.

She turned to grab the glasses out of the cabinet and I was hit hard by how beautiful she is.

I walked over to her and placed one hand on her back and with the other pulled her soft, beautiful auburn hair to the side.

Placing a soft kiss on her neck I slowly turned her around and kissed her properly.

Feeling her respond immediately, I pulled my angel in closer moaning "Temperance..."

**Sorry to end it like this but I'm not sure where the next chapter is heading. I hope to have it up soon.


	37. Chapter 37 Breaking the Laws of Physics

Here is chapter 37. I had to keep it from getting too steamy, or else I would have had to change the rating. I hope you guys enjoy and as always thanks for the reviews. Sorry for all of the emails all of you who have my story set up for alerts received. I uploaded the rest of my corrected chapters in one foul swoop.

Chapter 37:

Breaking the Laws of Physics

~Bones~

After we arrived home from Sid's, the tension was palpable.

I walked into the kitchen to take a moment to control the way I was feeling.

Booth followed me, as I was sure he would.

I felt him walk up behind me as I reached into the cabinet that had saved both of our lives from Kenton.

He kissed my neck and slowly pulled me around to kiss him.

Wow this was addictive.

I moved in closer and wrapped my arms around him pulling him flush up against me.

I felt him moan my name against my lips.

~Booth~

"Temperance" I moaned.

I pulled her even closer, unable to believe that was possible.

I felt a shiver go through her as she felt the effect she had on me.

I slid my hands down her arms and took her hands in mine, and pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Temperance, are you sure you're ready?"

At her nod I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her towards our bedroom.

~Bones~

"_Temperance, are you sure you're ready?"_

I was so unbelievably ready to see where this was heading.

As Seeley led me down the hallway to our bedroom...to what had become our bedroom... I couldn't help but be a little scared.

No matter what happened, our lives would never be the same.

I felt that way more than even when we first began this relationship a couple of days ago.

Seeley opened the door and led me inside with his arms still wrapped around me, placing a kiss on my temple in the process.

Turning in his arms, I kissed him with all of the pent up passion of the last five years.

Feeling him immediately respond, I grinned pulling him closer and deepening the kiss wrapping my arms around him.

~Booth~

Wow....just wow

No words could find their way out of my blown away mind.

Bones had never kissed me like that... not even our first kiss was like this.

I sighed as she pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around her as well.

I broke the kiss to work my way down her neck and was rewarded with the sweetest sounding sigh ever.

I reached down to work my way under her shirt, needing to feel more of my angel.

I placed my hand on my official spot on the small of her back, amazed at how it felt with nothing between us.

My angel obviously felt the same way because she arched her back and let out a soft moan.

~Bones~

Wow the feel of his hand directly on his spot on my back without a shirt in the way is amazing.

I ran my hand down his perfectly sculpted chest and down those amazing abs to the bottom of his shirt, slipping my hand underneath feeling his muscles jumping under my touch.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt lifting it up and off.

I ran my fingers over the puckered scar from the bullet meant for me.

I placed my lips there and kissed it, loving the sighing moan that escaped his lips.

Booth reached down for my shirt and lifted it over my head and started placing kisses down my throat and across my upper chest.

As I started to reach for his oh so fitting belt buckle he stopped me with a touch of his hand.

~Booth~

"Slow down baby, we've got all night. I want to take this slow our first time."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her frustrated little pout, she looked so cute.

"It'll make it better, I promise. Plus I'm teaching you about making love remember."

I pulled my angel close again for another earth shattering kiss, sliding my hands all over her soft skin.

I reached for the last barrier between our chests, her bra.

This was something I had dreamt about for the last five years, making love to the amazing and frustrating Dr. Temperance Brennan.

I pulled back slightly to look at her completely open to me for the first time.

"You're perfect Bones, absolutely perfect."

I grinned at her sudden blush.

My mouth and hands wanted to be be everywhere at once.

I eased us back towards our bed and lowered her onto it.

~Bones~

"_You're perfect Bones, absolutely perfect."_

As he lay gently over me on the bed, I realized even that early on in the evening, that he was right.

This was different.

We were different.

My entire body felt alive and tingling.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

Seeley started to kiss his way down my stomach to my waistband.

He slowly, torturously opened my pants, placing a soft kiss where the button had been.

He did the same with the zipper.

He slowly pulled my pants down repeating the same gesture.

He hadn't done anything other than touch and kiss my breasts and already I was falling apart at the seams.

How was I going to react to what came next?

Would I be a rare occurrence of spontaneous human combustion?

I reached down and groped for his cocky belt buckle, grinning when I succeeded in releasing it.

I chuckled at his low groan.

I lowered his zipper and started to lower his pants when he moved out of my reach chuckling at my pout and groan of disapproval.

~Booth~

"Patience angel patience. We have all night sweetheart."

I pulled Temperance's pants the rest of the way off following them with my lips and hands.

She has the most perfect body of any woman in the world.

Curves in all the right places, soft and firm, all woman.

I remove the rest of her clothing and work my way back up her beautiful body.

I placed a kiss on her lips and grinned when she wrapped her armsand legs around me bringing me as close as possible with my pants still being on.

~Bones~

O.K. Booth's pants need to come off now!!

When he kissed me, I was met with the overwhelming urge to have us become one.

I know that rationally that is not possible, but I sure as hell wanted to try.

I wrapped my entire body around him while trying to push his pants down in the process.

Finally Seeley realized what I wanted and succumbed to my wishes.

As he made his way back over to me, he looked at me intensely for a few moments, urging me with his eyes to look at him.

I gasped as I felt him and I attempt to become one.

My gasp was swallowed by his mouth and we worked at becoming one.

He was right.

Seeley Joseph Booth was right.

This was unlike anything I'd ever experienced in my entire life.

"I love you Seeley............... I love you."

~Booth~

I groaned as she said _"I love you Seeley..............I love you."_

She has no idea what she does to me.

As we neared our pinnacles together, I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

" I love you Temperance, and I always will."

I felt her tense and arch as I reached the precipice the same time she did.

We tumbled over together, the way it should be.

I rolled to the side, bringing her with me as I rolled over.

I kissed the top of her head and asked if she was O.K.

~Bones~

Am I O.K.?

O.K...........?

Not even close to being the word I would choose.

"So much better than O.K. Booth. Excellent, wonderful, thrilled, tremendous. You were right Seeley, you were right. This was unlike anything, I'd ever experienced. I've had sex plenty of times, but you're right, I've never made love. Thank you."

Seeley and I curled up in each others arms and went to sleep after the most perfect moment either one of us had ever had.


	38. Chapter 38 Veracity

A/N: Sorry that it took so long for an update. Life has gotten crazy busy lately. My four boys(hubby and sons) all go the flu and just as they all started to get better, I got it. As we are all feeling better, I decided that it was time for an update. Sorry it is a little short, but I will try to make the next one longer.

Chapter 38

Veracity

~Booth~

Today was so similar to the previous couple of days, and yet so different.

Like the other days this week, I woke up with Temperance in my arms.

Unlike the other days this week, the previous night's event were very different.

We had broken the laws of physics last night.

I was sure of it.

I had never felt so alive....... ever.

I was perfectly happy.

100% happy, to just lay here and hold my angel in my arms and inhale her sweet scent with every breath.

Neither one of us had budged from the way we fell asleep last night.

She was still laying on my chest with her hair fanned out and one hand..... the one with her engagement ring on my chest.

I moved my hand to hold hers and she slowly began to awaken.

The same way she had the other morning..... with a kiss to my chest and an unintelligible mumble.

Only this morning I knew what she said.

"Good morning angel," as I gathered her in closer to me.

~Bones~

I kissed my fiance's chest again and tried to move away to properly stretch and found myself unable to move.

"Seeley, why are you not letting me move?"

His only response was a huge grin and pulling me closer.

He kissed me fiercely and then let me up.

"Thank you," I said with a chuckle.

After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, my plan was to go start the coffee pot.

That plan was obliterated when I walked out of the bathroom and saw Seeley looking at me with pure, undiluted desire in his warm, chocolate brown eyes.

~Booth~

After releasing my angel from my arms, I watched as she stretched and then stood up.

She glided to the bathroom with what could only be described as a sexy strut, swaying those perfect hips.

She had no idea the effect she had over me.

Just one look and she could make my blood boil, in countless ways.

True, sometimes it was in anger or frustration, but I knew I would always love her.

I need her in my life, I need to wake up with her in my arms, I need to make love to her, I need to marry her, have babies with her, and grow old with her.

As the door opened to the bathroom, and I saw my angel standing in the warm glow of the bathroom lights perfectly naked, my breath caught.

I felt my blood begin to boil yet again.

Only this time it was out of desire.

~Bones~

Two hours later we finally made our way out of bed, the need for food overpowering our more carnal needs for the moment.

Climbing out of bed, I finally understood what people meant when they said their limbs felt like jello.

Judging by the groan released by Seeley, he felt the same way.

We met at the end of our bed and shared a soft kiss.

This had become so natural for us.

As I headed to the kitchen to put on some coffee and Seeley headed to the bathroom, there was a knock on the door.


	39. Chapter 39 Optimum

Sorry for the long delay. Life has been a little insane. My eldest's birthday was the 7th, my grandma's is the 16th, my husband's is the 19th and my birthday is the 21 all in February. This month has already been insane and it is only the 8th well technically the 9th lol. Thanks for your patience, especially if you've been with me since the beginning. There won't be many more chapters after this one, perhaps 5 or 6, if that. I do however, have plans for a story after this one. Thanks again everyone and as always I own nothing and enjoy.

Chapter 39

Optimum

~Booth~

Heading to the bathroom, I heard the knock on the door and shouted to Bones ' That had better be important.'

I know we warned Angela and the rest of the squint squad that if they showed their faces around here, there would be serious hell to pay.

So who else could it possibly be?

My Pops knew not to come here and Jared isn't living around here any more.

As I stepped into the hallway, it dawned on me that there was only one person it could be.

~Bones~

I chuckled at Booth's warning and then my eyes widened as I opened the door.

'Dad, what are you doing here?'

I saw him look down at my hand and then yank me forward and pull me into a tight hug.

A hug that was reminiscent of the one we shared on the court house stairs years ago.

A hug that said he was happy to have me safe and in his arms, and a little bit more than half of the emotion in that hug was trying to make reparations for leaving me at 15.

He just smiled warmly at me as he released me.

~Max~

I saw the look of surprise on my little girl's face as she opened the door.

I had clearly interrupted something I'd rather not think about.

Her hair was all rumpled and mused.

I looked down at her left hand and saw the ring that I had so lovingly put on her mother's finger more than 35 years ago.

I felt a rush of emotion come over me and I grabbed Temperance's hand and pulled her into a fierce hug.

I was so happy that she had finally decided to let me back into her life, but I wish I was never out of it.

I locked eyes with my soon to be son-in-law as he made his way down the hall still looking rumpled.

It took quite a bit of restraint on my part not to go after him for putting his hands on my little girl.

Then again, no one had ever, myself and her brother included, had ever treated her with such love, respect, and support.

Booth worships the ground that my baby walks on and he would do anything for her.

So I could manage to overlook this.

When I released Temperance I smiled at her.

"I see congratulations are in order. I am so happy for you both. It is almost impossible to find someone who can see you for who you truly are and still loves you and wants to be with you and around you no matter what. You two, not to be corny, don't merely focus on each other's flaws but your strengths more. You will have a very successful marriage. I am so proud of you both for realizing what you have and fighting for it. The only thing I can tell you is to keep fighting, and you'll be fine."

~Booth~

After Max finished speaking, I shook his hand and then pulled him into a true guy hug.

"Thank you Max. I love your daughter and plan on spending the rest of my life making sure that she never doubts that."

I released my angel's father and stepped back to look at her with fresh tears in her eyes.

Wrapping my arms around her shoulders and giving her a brief squeeze, I just couldn't help but think about how lucky I am to have both of them in my life.

I couldn't help but smile as she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, before walking over to her dad.

She had no idea the effect she had over me, still.

~Bones~

Hearing my dad talk about the relationship that Seeley and I have brought tears to my eyes.

As Seeley walked over to my father and shook his hand firmly(without having his fingers squeezed painfully in response), I watched as he pulled him into a true guy hug.

Witnessing a true guy hug, I realized how naive, and gullible I had been over the years.

We had never shared a guy hug.

They were just an excuse for us to alleviate some of the sexual tension that was always stirring near the precipice.

As Seeley released my dad and came over to stand next to me, I chuckled.

I grinned at Seeley and uttered "Liar" under my breath when he turned to look at me.

He looked confused for a moment until he realized why I was calling him a liar, and then he just grinned at me sheepishly.

He pulled me over to him and gave me a big hug and a kiss on my temple.

Is it important that we lied about what we shared all of those years, it allowed us to get to where we are now.

If Seeley had told me five years ago that he just wanted to give me a hug, there is no way I would have let him.

In fact, I probably would have used some of my martial arts moves on him,......... or at least threatened to.

He has always been able to read me and known without a word or explanation what I wanted and/or needed and those hugs were no different.

Seeley shifted us so he was standing behind me with his arms around me.

My dad tried to hide his grin as I relaxed into the safety, and comfort of my fiance's arms.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast Dad? Seeley and I need to start compiling a guest list for our wedding, and I figured you may want to help, or give some input."

I felt Seeley give me a proud squeeze as my dad aquiesced.

Today was going to be a good day.


	40. Chapter 40 Envisage

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to upload this. Life kept getting in the way and my muse was so not in a cooperative mood. The good news is that I already have half of chapter 41 written. I was going to make it one massive chapter but it didn't flow right so I cut it into two. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks as always!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 40

Envisage

~Max~

I sat at the dining room table in my little girl's apartment helping her start to plan her wedding to an F.B.I. agent.

Two things were going through my mind at the moment.......

One..... when did my little girl grow up so much that she was old enough for this stage of her life?

I still remember the doctor handing her to me in the hospital, all tiny and new, wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

I had already been a father for 4 years with Kyle who became Russ, but it is different when it is a little girl.

The biggest reason we left was because Ruth (Christine) was able to convince me that our kids were in trouble.

I wasn't worried about Russ, he'd always been able to protect himself, he was too much like his old man.

Now Tempe was a different story.

When Christine and I were trying to decide on a name for our little girl once we knew she could no longer be Joy, it was a struggle.

Even as a baby, she was different.

She never really cried.

She always appeared to be studying you, and the world around her.

She would look at something for a while and then go over and immediately succeed at it.

Walking is a perfect example.

Tempe crawled very early, but it took her a while to walk.

Then one day, she was watching her brother run around the living room, and she got up and walked like she'd been doing it her whole life.

The name Temperance means self-control or discipline.

She has always been very self-contolled and disciplined.

We never had to remind her to do her homework, hell most nights it was done before she got home.

Te second thought going through my mind is how my former associates would react to the fact that my new son in law is going to be an F.B.I. Agent.

An F.B.I. Agent very much like the ones we eluded for years.

It is ironic the way fate works sometimes.

I'm sure my little girl's mom is up in heaven laughing very hard at the irony in this union.

That being said I couldn't be happier for the two of them.

There are many men out there that are attracted to my beautiful little girl, but only one that truly gets and respects her.

That one just happens to be Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth.

~Booth~

I can't believe that this is really happening.

I'm actually planning a wedding with the woman of my dreams.

I can't wait to call this amazing and frustrating woman my wife.

I've been waiting for this for five years.

Five years, I've controlled every impulse I've had.

Now, thankfully, I don't have to.

I can't keep the grin off of my face as I'm sitting and listening to my angel and her dad come up with our guest list.

So far his list only has 5 people on it.

Four of them are people we all know.

Our wedding will be small and intimate and beautiful.

It will be perfect.

I know Bones would scoff at this if I ever told her, and corny as it may be, it'll be perfect because I'm marrying Temperance Brennan.


	41. Chapter 41 Affiance

A/N: Aren't you guys lucky, two chapters in less than 12 hours. Sorry for the two alerts you probably received. I realized I left out a separation, and I switched who was speaking, so I went back to fix it so as to not cause confusion. Sorry for the additional email. So this chapter is quite a bit longer and definitely has its corny moments but I wanted to get everyone's viewpoints out there. Also I used a word late in the chapter that few people know, but it is one of my favorites. The word is euphony and it means a pleasant multitude of sounds. It is along the same lines as cacophony but pleasant sounds not harsh, unpleasant ones. OK enough with the vocab lesson and on to the chapter. as always please review.

Chapter 41

Affiance

~Booth~

In a matter of minutes, our apartment will be much louder and more chaotic.

Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and even Sweets are on their way over.

Whether or not DNA could prove it, these people are our family.

Our wedding party has already been decided.

Three on each side.

For Bones, Angela is her maid of honor, Cam and Amy are her bridesmaids.

For me, Jared is my best man, and Hodgins and Sweets are my groomsmen.

Parker is our ring bearer and Amy and Russ' daughters are the flower girls.

I could hardly believe it myself when I asked Sweets, but he has become like a little brother to me, albeit an annoying one, but a brother nonetheless.

Instead of having a priest or a minister officiate, we asked Caroline Julian.

She is the one who made us first realize what we really were to each other, even if we didn't act on it for years.

It seemed only right.

Bones chose to do something different and have both her dad and Russ walk her down the aisle.

When I asked her why she said because when she was little she wanted her mom and dad to both walk her down, but since her mom is obviously not an option, she wanted her brother and her father to both walk her down.

~Bones~

I can't believe I'm sitting here with Booth planning our wedding with my dad.

I never thought, since I became an adult, that I would ever get married.

Seeley changed my mind.

He has changed so many things about, as have I with him.

I told Seeley and my dad my reasoning for both my dad and Russ walking me down the aisle.

They both seemed shocked, happy, but shocked.

Seeley gave me the charm smile he saves for when I did something that made him proud of me.

We decided to go with something very simple for our wedding and ceremony.

We're going to have the ceremony and reception in the Jeffersonian Gardens.

It is where we met and where we began develop our current relationship.

I was very pleased albeit surprised when Seeley recommended that we have Caroline Julian officiate rather than having a priest or a minister.

I suggested that we write our own vows because I feel that the traditional ones do not fit us, nor do I believe I should have to obey anyone.

My dad, Seeley, and myself were enjoying the calm before our family came over.

The Squint Squad as Seeley affectionately refers to my team have become my family.

Angela is coming which automatically equals tons of squeals.

~Booth~

As we sit and wait for our family to show up, Bones began to make dinner for the whole motley crew.

The phrasing motley crew makes me chuckle aloud, making Bones and Max turn to look at me.

I shook my head and could help but reminisce about Bones' reaction the last time I used that phrase.

She was so confused as to why I was talking about a band when I was referring to the whole squint squad coming over for dinner.

I was quite impressed, however, that she knew the name of a pretty kickass band.

When I corrected her she got that look on her face, the one that said she was saving the information for a more fitting moment.

~Bones~

I moved in to the kitchen to begin making my mac and cheese and a large salad for my family.

As I started gathering ingredients, I couldn't help but revel at the changes 5 years had brought to my life.

Five years ago, I was an emotional shut-in.

Five years ago, I was newly single, having ended things with Peter shortly before meeting Booth.

Five years ago, I was very distant and cold toward people I didn't trust, which was everyone outside of the squint squad.

Five years ago, my only friend was Angela.

Five years ago, my father and brother were still missing from my life, and I had no clue what had happened to them.

Five years ago I was lonely, but I was ok with that.

Now, I was surrounded by friends and family.

My colleagues had become, as Seeley puts it, my family that is family but not family.

Now, I was much better at connecting with people, not good at it, but much better.

Now, I had my father and brother back in my life, plus a sister in law and two beautiful nieces.

Now, I am engaged to be married to the most amazing man I have ever met.

Now, I am no longer lonely.

Now I am happy.

~Max~

Watching my daughter and her fiance interact never failed to bring a smile to my face.

I still can't believe it took five years for them to see what the rest of the world saw in mere seconds.

The only ones they were fooling were themselves.

I truly believe that is why neither one of them was ever successful in relationships once the two of them became partners.

The other person didn't want to fight a losing battle.

The other reason they were never successful in other relationships was that they needed what the other person provided.

Tempe needed someone who would force her to use her long dormant heart and reach out from her comfort zone.

Seeley needed someone who would force him to be rational and think things out before acting on his gut.

That was not to say that his gut was ever wrong, because it wasn't, but it never hurts to think things out.

I am still indebted to Seeley, and will be for the rest of my life, for convincing Tempe to let Russ and me back into her life.

~Angela~

Pulling up to Brennan and Booth's apartment I let out a quick little squeal.

Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets all shushed me.

I didn't even bother to look bashful, it would have been a lie.

My best friend had finally woken up to her reality and I couldn't have been happier for her.

~Cam~

I couldn't help but grin at Angela's squeal.

She simply vocalized how all of us were feeling.

I still can't help but feel a little guilty for the part I played in delaying their inevitable happily ever after.

If anyone had a shot at making it work it would be them.

~Hodgins~

I was very honored that the G-man asked me to be in their wedding.

Over the years Booth and I had become very good friends, and I couldn't be happier for them.

I planned on following Booth's example and fixing things with Angela.

If I had anything to say about it we would make it down the aisle and then back up as man and wife this time.

~Sweets~

To say I was shocked when Agent Booth asked me to be in his wedding, would be an understatement.

It was a good thing, I was sitting at the time.

I was looking forward to sitting and spending time with the Jeffersonian staff and Max.

As nervous as Max tended to make me, he was charming as hell and I always enjoy talking with him.

~Bones~

The knock at the door came, just as I was pulling dinner out of the oven.

Booth was in the kitchen helping me cut up the fruit and vegetables for the salad we were making for dinner.

He kissed me on the neck and said 'I'll get it babe.'

As the best euphony sounded in my apartment, I welcomed my family.

As we poured drinks for everyone, the wedding talk began.

Everyone settling in for dinner and talking at once filled our home with such palpable warmth and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

Seeley noticed and sent a grin and a wink my way.

I grinned back, and passed the salad to my father.


	42. Chapter 42 Inamorato

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Three small boys and a husband who works full time got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, as always review.

Chapter 42

Inamorato

~Angela~

I found myself having an internal battle during dinner.

Every time that Brennan would touch Agent Hunky and he would grin at her, or every time he leaned over and kissed her temple or ran a finger down her face or arm, I had to squelch a squeal.

I waited so long for them to be together, but now that they had woken up to their own reality, I couldn't help but to be exceptionally happy for my best friend and her hunk of F.B.I. man-meat.

~Hodgins~

Looking at Angela practically vibrating in her seat next to me, I couldn't help but grin.

All of us are extremely happy for G-man and the good doctor, but none of our happiness compares to Angela's elation.

I'm just glad that this has finally happened.

Our little family here has been through more struggles than most families would have nightmares about, but we are stronger for it.

I have never seen G-man this happy.

The man has a perpetual grin on his face.

I know I'm a guy and I probably shouldn't notice this, but I wonder if Dr. B notices that Booth watches her when she's not paying attention.

It is almost as if he is waiting to wake up and realize that this was all a very cruel dream.

I know it is all because of his coma dream but dude this is definitely real.

~Sweets~

There are so many psychological goodies apparent in this room tonight, but for once I don't want to just observe.

I have finally found my family and I couldn't be happier for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth.

They have come a long way since I met them 4 years ago.

Four years ago, they were closed off, miserable, defensive, and lonely.

Now they are happy, much less defensive, and most definitely not lonely.

I'd say they have made tremendous progress over the past four years.

~Max~

I am so proud of my baby girl.

She is conversing with everyone in this room with such ease and informality.

I know it has everything to do with the man sitting beside her.

The man who hasn't left her side in five years.

The man who tonight, hasn't taken his eyes off of her face for more than two minutes at a time.

The man who finally got my baby girl to open up and let people in.

The man who gave my little girl back a family.

The man who would gladly die for my daughter and almost did.

The man who convinced me to stay in her life.

Then there's my daughter.

My Temperance.

My baby.

My daughter, who questioned everything from age two.

My daughter who grew up to be a beautiful woman, both inside and out.

My daughter who can't help but sneak a glance at the man sitting next to her when she thinks no one notices.

My daughter who may be a genius in the laboratory but is so naive to the outside world.

My daughter who has more warmth and possesses more faith in the people in this room, than anyone will ever know.

My daughter who is going to be married to a wonderful man.

I am going to be proud to call him my son-in-law.

Together they will give me more grandchildren than Emma, Hailey, and Parker.

~Bones~

Sitting around the table looking at my friends....my family, I couldn't help but smile.

Seeley has given me so much.

It is because of him that I have a family.

I remember during, our first year working together, both Angela and Seeley told me that I had to share some of myself with other people.

Seeley over time taught me how to do that.

I can't even imagine what it is going to be like when we have children.

Children.

I never even imagined having one until Seeley and I worked the case where Andy's mother had been killed.

"What, huh?"

I must have been daydreaming because all of the sudden Seeley was poking me and everyone at the table was chuckling.

"Sorry, I must have been daydreaming for a moment."

~Booth~

Angela was giving us a basic breakdown, that seemed to go on for two hours, of all of the things that need to be taken care of when planning a wedding.

I hadn't heard a peep from Bones for a while and when I looked over at her I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

She had this very soft, but happy look on her face.

That's what a woman in love should look like.

"Bones..............Bones..... baby?" No answer...... wow she really was lost in her own little world.

I poked her arm gently and everyone started snickering.

'Sorry, I must have been daydreaming,' Bones said.

"No problem, what were you dreaming about?" I asked with curiosity evident in my voice.

'I'll tell you later, Seeley........ It is good.....I hope.' Bones added looking slightly nervous.

I just cocked my eyebrow at her and smiled.

~Angela~

I wonder if they realize how often they do that?

The two of them haven't gotten any better at not excluding people from their own little world since they decided to stop lying to themselves.

It was kind of comforting in a weird sort of way that that hadn't changed when that stupid line disappeared.

I heard a snort coming from Agent Stud Muffin's right.

Hodgins was looking at them and snorted at the fact that they were once again lost in their own little occupation 2 world.

There is a huge part of me that misses the relationship I had with Hodgins.

Maybe one day we'll find our way back to each other.


	43. Chapter 43 Amalgamation

Sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. My eldest son had his birthday, my husband and I celebrated our anniversary, and my sisters threw a mother's day picnic for me. I love those girls. So needless to say it has been a crazy couple of weeks. Thanks for your patience and I hope that Hart Hanson makes up for that 100th episode gut-wrencher. I have never been so excited and then so angry within a matter of seconds ever before in my life lol. Anyway.... enjoy the chapter and as always please review!

Chapter 43

Amalgamation

~Booth~

What felt like days later, although it was really only a couple of hours later everyone finally went home.

Temperance and I were finally alone.

She shut the door after practically shoving Angela out, and turned to look at me.

I pulled her into my arms and just breathed in the sweet and perfect smell of my angel.

"I thought they were never going to leave. They were here forever."

'Seeley, if they were here forever, then they wouldn't have left yet. However, I do agree that they were here for what felt like a very long time. Even though in actuality it was only a few hours.'

I chuckled at how I didn't even mind when she corrected me anymore.

In fact it is unnerving when she doesn't.

~Angela~

As we were all getting in our cars and leaving for our respective homes, I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing............FINALLY!

I truly hope that I wasn't the only one who was thinking about my own romantic future after seeing those two.

They were so cute, it almost made me sick a couple of times, even though they both would deny it.

I'm so glad that Agent Stud Muffin was able to convince Brennan to have a short engagement.

Hell after 5 years, I'm not sure how much more any of us could take.

Caroline Julian is thrilled that she is going to be performing the ceremony, as she takes credit for them being together in the first place.

All she did when she found out they were engaged, was to call Brennan's home phone and simply say, 'Steamboats Cherie,' and then hang up.

Brennan looked at Booth and then said well that's settled.

She actually got that one right away, even though the rest of us were so confused. (Booth explained what she meant)

The date has been set for two weeks from now and I can't wait!

Apparently, Vara Wang is a huge fan of Brennan's books and found out that she was engaged.

Vera Wang herself called Brennan and offered to make a dress for her, free of charge and could get it to her within two weeks.

I couldn't believe it when she told me the news.

Nor could I believe her reaction when I showed her some of her dresses online.

' Oh, she's quite good.'

SHE'S QUITE GOOD!

Quite good doesn't even begin to describe the woman's talent.

I was going to get annoyed with her until she told me that we, as in Amy, Cam, and me were wearing bridesmaids dresses by her as well.

Apparently the only thing that Agent Scrumptious wanted was lots of blue.

It was apparently his favorite color, but she didn't know why.

I did..... it is the color of Brennan's eyes.

Vera Wang has many different navy blue bridesmaids dresses to offer, and she is letting each of us pick out the one we want.

She won't let us pay for them though.

She said it is her treat for all that we've done for her over the years.

I almost started crying when she said that.

She has grown and changed more than I think she will ever realize.

~Max~

I am so proud of my little girl.

She has found a family.

The people that I just spent the last few hours with love and respect my daughter and her betrothed more than I think they know.

She brought tears to my eyes earlier when she asked Russ and me to walk her down the aisle.

She said that the symbolism was archaic and insulting, but that it meant a lot to Seeley so she decided to acquiesce.

It made me chuckle just thinking about it.

Only my daughter would use large words to describe the rituals surrounding marriage.

She would be just as happy to elope, but she knows how much that would disappoint Seeley and their chosen family.

So she is being the Tempe that she was when she was little.

She is doing something that she thinks is pointless and unnecessary to make those she cares about happy.

I am so glad that Agent Booth was able to pull this side out of her....... kicking and screaming I'm sure.

~Cam~

I can't believe we are days away from their wedding.

Was there a day when I thought that I may be marrying Seeley?

Sure....... ages ago.

I knew within a couple of dates with him, that he was one of the good guys.

When Seeley loves someone, he loves with his whole heart.

I knew when I became a part of this team four years ago, that there was something more between those two.

I selfishly tried to get between it, because he was mine first.

I didn't resist when he ended it, because I knew that I wasn't even in the same ionosphere as her in his eyes.

I'm just glad that they finally realize what they have and aren't letting it get away.

Most people go a lifetime without finding the kind of love and relationship that they have.

The kind of relationship where they are completely and totally themselves, but help the other one to grow and grow themselves.

I only hope I am so lucky one day.

I have my daughter Michelle now, so at least I'm not completely alone.

~Hodgins~

I have to thank the G-man next time I see him.

It is all because he finally got up the courage to ask the good doctor to marry him, that I have a second chance with Angela.

I will not screw it up this time.

I need her in my life in order for it to make sense.

She is my everything.

As corny as that may be, it is true.

Hell she is already tattooed on my arm.....my heart.... and my brain.

I need her to wear my ring as well.

I have to thank her father for that someday as well.

Even if I wanted to, I could never escape Angela's beautiful face.

It is there every time I look down at my arm.

I told Ang that I was having it removed, but I lied.

It is there to stay, until she tells me to have it removed.

~Bones~

I stood completely surrounded by Seeley for a while.

Just happy to be with him the way I always wanted to be but was too afraid to trust myself to be.

We finally separated to put everything away so that we could go to bed.

We finished at the same time, and silently headed down the hallway hand-in-hand to our bedroom.

He silently unclasped my necklace and placed a kiss to the back of my neck in the process, while removing my ponytail holder.

I just smiled at him over my shoulder, as he moved away to get dressed.

I couldn't help but watch him.

His musculature really was quite spectacular.

I was especially a fan of his arms and shoulders.

I relished those man-hugs for so long because I got to feel those arms around me.

Now I can have them around me anytime I want to.

Just thinking about that make me smile.

"Just thinking about how far we've come Seeley," I answered his questioning gaze.

~Booth~

For someone who claims that she doesn't fit in, sometimes she gets it so right it's scary.

"You're right sweetheart. We've come a very long way. You hated me at first remember. Now you love me and we're getting married in two weeks."

I remember those first cases with her like it was yesterday.

It seemed like every time we took a step forward we took five giant leaps backward.

Finally, through determination and proving to her that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again, I gained her trust.

Then her friendship, respect, and then finally her love.

Then came the tricky part of getting her to admit it to me.

We both used those man hugs as an excuse to hold each other and lean on each other without all of the awkwardness and questions.

But no more!

Now if I want to hug her all I have to do is ask.

I'm can't wait to marry her in two weeks.

I keep expecting to wake up and be back in my bed..........alone...and depressed.

Thankfully that is not the case, and this is not some cruel dream designed to mess with my brain.

I'm marrying my angel in two weeks, and if you ask me, that can't happen soon enough.


	44. Chapter 44 Covetous

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. My power cord broke off in my computer and I needed to get a whole new dc input and charger and then it was the end of the school year for my eldest. When I finally went to upload this chapter my internet was down, it just came back an hour ago...stupid storms. On the positive side this is the longest chapter to date. I hope you enjoy it and as always please review!

Chapter 44

Covetous

~Bones~

Over the last two weeks life has become increasingly hectic.

Not only have we solved two cases, but there is the matter of planning our wedding on such short notice.

The location was easy.

The gardens at the Jeffersonian are so beautiful, plus it is where Seeley and I first truly got to know each other.

The officiant was decided for us.

Caroline Julian just simply called and we knew we had no choice, nor would we have wanted one.

She did make us face our sexual chemistry.

When I pointed that out to Seeley, I got a 'Geez Bones.'

Haha I'll never tire of making him say that.

Even though there is no scientific way to prove it, I know I will never get tired of him.

I know that to be true as well as I know all of the names of the bones in the human body.

It is just two days before our wedding, and I know most women would be nervous and suffering some some condition called cold feet, but I feel fine, happy even.

When I talked to Angela about this originally, I called it icy feet and she looked confounded for a few moments, before she corrected me.

'Cold feet sweetie,' is all she said while smiling.

I know that marrying Seeley makes logical and emotional sense.

It's not that I can't imagine life without him.

It's that I don't want to.

I remember what life was like before I met him.

Before my dad came back.

Before I let Angela into my life.

Before my brother came back.

Before my having a life outside of work.

Before having a life...at all

Before emotions, before love, before friendship, before reality.

When Seeley came into my life he brought all of this with him.

Over the last two weeks, I've been working on my vows.

We decided to create our own.

I refuse to repeat the archaic vows after Caroline reads them.

Those don't hold true for us.

They aren't enough, plus I refuse to obey anyone but the law...and sometimes not even that.

I am my father's daughter after all.

~Booth~

I stood in the hallway leading from our bedroom and just stood watching my angel.

I could hardly believe that in two short days she was going to be my wife forever...mine forever.

I had my vows written the second she said yes.

Hell, I had them written the second I figured out that I loved her.

Or at least the second I realized that there was more to her than her intelligence and squint speak.

'Why are you staring at me Booth?'

Haha when she gets annoyed with me she switches to my last name.

I wonder if she knows she does that.

"I'm just taking it all in Bones."

She just turned at gave me her little cocked head, squinted eyes, I'm so confused look.

She caught my smile and returned it though, deciding it couldn't be a bad thing.

I didn't know it was possible to feel so strongly about another person until I met her.

Sure I've had intense love before with Parker.

That is father son love though.

A completely different animal to romantic love.

I've always thought that I'd been in love before...until I met my angel...then that all changed.

I never knew what love was until I held her in my arms for the first time.

~Max~

Two days until my little girl gets married.

Two more days until she is a Mrs.

Two more days until I am an F.B.I. agent's father in law.

Her mother must be up in heaven right now just loving this.

The irony is spectacular.

A career criminal having a F.B.I agent (special agent at that) as a son in law.

The truth is, I couldn't have hand picked a better man for my little girl.

Tempe has never had it easy.

She pushed everyone away for the longest time because of me.

I plan to do everything in my power to make sure my little girl is happy, and that means that she _needs_ Booth in her life.

He understands her in a way that even her blessed mother and I never did.

I will be forever indebted to that man for that.

~Angela~

I am so proud of Brennan.

She has come so far, much further than any of us ever thought she would.

Or could.

All of us that love Brennan know that it is because of Agent Hunky that Bren is who she is now.

Five years ago she was withdrawn, overtly rational, naive, timid but aggressive, scared, unemotional, and a workaholic.

Today she is very emotionally involved with people in her life, less rational, braver, less agressive, happy, and unafraid of her emotions.

I, personally, will never be able to thank Booth enough for that.

He succeeded where many, including myself, have failed.

In two days when she walks down the aisle towards Booth, not one person in attendance will wonder if either of them is marrying the wrong person.

I have only been to one wedding where that was how I felt...mine to Jack.

I hope to get back there one day.

~Russ~

My little sister is getting married in two days.

To an F.B.I. agent.

Talk about irony.

Special Agent in Charge Seeley Booth is marrying into a family where both his fiance's father and brother have been in jail and where her mother was killed for being a bank robber by an accomplice.

Tempe has never been a stickler for rules, but she was always more traditionally moral than the rest of us...in some ways.

I personally never thought she'd get married.

I've watched her with Booth both the first time I met him and since they've been engaged.

She is completely herself, but she trusts him to guide her when need be.

She trusts him to protect her and would protect him with her life if necessary.

According to Angela and our dad, it damn near killed her when she thought he was dead for two weeks.

She almost ran after he awoke from his coma because it was easier than facing him.

She loves him and he loves her in a way that is enviable.

They love each other the way that our parents loved each other.

~Bones~

Preparing for bed the night before our rehearsal dinner is surreal.

I never in a million years thought that I would get here.

I never trusted anyone enough, until Booth strong-armed his way into my life.

I wasn't able to push him away because every time I tried he was right there pushing harder and more determined than ever to get through my defenses.

The first time he convinced me to let him hug me, was the first hurdle.

The first time he left his hand on my lower lumbar region that didn't illicit a glare from me was the second.

Before I realized it, he had chipped away at the metaphoric armor I had around my metaphoric heart til there was nothing left for him to fight through.

That's when the worst happened.

He got sick.

At the moment when he would have been able to weasel his way into my life in a non-merely work partner way is when his tumor appeared.

I know Seeley would say it was his deity's way of making sure I was ready and that I maintained the control I so desperately need in my life.

I know that his brain just happened to have a tumor at the most inopportune moment.

What made me realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life being loved by Seeley and doing the best I could to love him back, was the first morning I woke up in his arms.

We had shared a bed before, so that wasn't a new experience.

Buck and Wanda Moosejaw were married and so they shared a bed of course.

That morning too, we awoke alarmingly close together, not touching but close enough to feel the heat radiating from our bodies.

The moment that his eyes locked onto mine the morning after I asked him to stay with me is what changed everything.

That was our catalyst.

As I'm removing my makeup and jewelry, I am aware of Seeley watching me.

He does it so often that I'm not even sure he realizes it.

In so many ways I am comforted by the little things he does, when he doesn't think I am watching.

~Booth~

After my routine check of the apartment to make sure it is secure, locking windows, and dead-bolting doors, I make my way to our bedroom.

I stop right inside the door and watch my angel getting ready for bed.

She is lost in thought and with her makeup off and sitting in a tank-top and a pair of sleep shorts she looks breathtakingly gorgeous.

I still remember the first time I saw her in that lecture hall, not resembling the picture I had of her in my mind at all.

I was expecting an old, matronly, spinsteresque)I don't even care that it is not a word, it fits!), and less than attractive, buttoned up academic doctor type.

What I got, was my stunningly beautiful, genius, awkward, warm, caring, oblivious, stubborn, opinionated, sexy, and observant of bizarre things soulmate.

I know Temperance doesn't believe in soulmates, but I know she is mine.

I can't wait to marry her in two days.

~Bones~

I smile at Seeley as I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth again before bed and he follows my movement with interest evident in his gaze.

I purposely graze his abdominal with my hand as I pass his side and get into the bed with a sigh.

He groans and is by the bed in two seconds making me giggle.

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man, no matter how bizarre that sentiment may be.


	45. Chapter 45 Rehearsal Dinner

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. This chapter is twice as long as all of the other chapters I have written thus far. This one is much more dialogue filled. I'm sorry if Bones seems ooc but it was a little difficult to keep her in character when she is currently(in the show not my story) so anti-marriage. I tried to break up all of the dialogue with her observation of the people around her. I hope that helps. There will probably only be two or three more chapters. I have truly enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you have all enjoyed reading it. To those of you that have reviewed for every chapter, I truly appreciate it. You are what kept me writing though all of the writer's block and crazy life changing family stuff. I may write a sequel if there is enough demand, or move onto something else completely haha. As always please enjoy and review.

Chapter 45

Rehearsal Dinner

~Booth~

As unconventional as it may seem, our rehearsal dinner was at Sid's followed by dessert at the Royal Diner.

It may have seemed strange to everyone except those spending the evening with us.

These two locations played a large role in bringing Temperance and me to where we are today.

When I first told her my idea, Temperance laughed and said ' You can't be serious, there is no way we can do that...'

Then after I gave her one of my looks she gave in and caved, as I knew she would.

I was currently sitting on the sofa with Parker, waiting for Bones to finish getting ready so we could go and meet everyone.

I knew it was totally worth it once I saw her leave our bedroom.

She was wearing this knee length deep turquoise dress that managed to hug every blessed curve yet wasn't inappropriate or too provocative in the least.

The dress was strapless, with a belt in the same color as the satiny dress.

She paired it with a pair of deep purple heels that didn't look incredibly comfortable but made her legs look even more delectable than usual, plus they made her only a few inches shorter than me.

Her hair was just the way I love it the most, down and wavy.

She looked absolutely perfect.

Parker was the first to give her a compliment.

~Parker~

I was looking at my dad when Bones came into the room.

I couldn't hear her come in but I knew from the look on his face that she had.

He always get this goofy, happy expression on his face and his smile is so large I can't believe it doesn't hurt.

I turn to look at Bones and she looks really pretty.

"You look really pretty Bones."

My dad always taught me that if you think a woman looks pretty when you are going somewhere nice with her, you should tell her.

~Booth~

Darn if that kid of mine didn't coax a smile out of my fiance.

"He's not quite right Bones," I said with a smile earning a glare from both my fiance and Parker.

"You look gorgeous."

At my statement, Temperance's eyes welled up and Parker grinned at me.

My angel looked away for a moment to get her emotions under control and then came over to me under the pretense of needing to straighten my tie.

When in actuality, I knew it was because she needed to be near me.

I just smiled softly at her and laid a kiss on her cheek.

I slid my hand down her arm to her hand and led her to the door.

I am so lucky to have this amazing woman by my side.

The knowledge that she is going to be my wife tomorrow is amazing.

I have waited for this for so long.

~Bones~

I keep waiting for Seeley to change his mind.

For him to decide, that I am not worth all of the trouble.

I can't even count the ways that I don't deserve him.

How could I deserve a man so caring, warm, generous, funny, charming, smart, dedicated, parental, and understanding.

He has told me time and time again that I am indeed all of these things as well, but I can not help but think that he is placating me.

If he wants to spend his life with me and loving me, who am I to refuse him?

I am so lucky.

~Angela~

If you had asked me a year ago if today would be happening, I would have told you that I wish it would, but it is unlikely Bren would catch up with her own reality.

It is something I have been telling her for years.

The two of them are meant to be together, it is apparent to anyone who has ever seen them together.

That is why none of their relationships with anyone else have never lasted.

One glimpse at what they share and the offending person bolts for the nearest exit.

There is no competing with that...ever.

I, along with our entire squint squad as Agent Sexy would put it, am sitting in Wong Fu's waiting for the night's celebrities to arrive.

At the door's ding all of our heads twist almost comically away from our individual conversations towards the opening.

I start squealing before I've even realized it when I see them walk in with Parker.

Luckily for me I am joined by a cheer from the entire squint squad, even Caroline Julian, Dr. Goodman and Cam.

~Dr. Daniel Goodman~

I knew from the first moment that I saw how flustered Dr. Brennan got when first interacting with Agent Booth that there was something abnormal going on there.

I had been kept apprised of the growing relationship between the partners by Dr. Saroyan, not because of gossip's sake but because it directly affects the Jeffersonian's effectiveness...or at least that is what we told ourselves.

This last part I thought with what I thought was a silent chuckle, but based on the way Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Saroyan just looked at me, I was not successful in that endeavor.

I just look at them with a smile, and shrugged.

~Booth~

Throughout the night we talked, ate, drank and laughed with all of our family and friends, something we don't get to do near enough.

Everyone we care about is here tonight.

Angela, Hodgins, Max, Russ, Amy, Hailey, Emma, Parker, Pops, Rebecca (at Temperance's request), Jared, Padme, Cam, Caroline, Dr. Goodman, Agent Cullen, Charlie, Gordan Gordan, Sweets, Sid, all of the interns, and even Zach( Sweets was granted permission to bring him out of the psychiatric hospital under the guise of a family wedding).

The psychiatric hospital was promised that with two licensed psychologists, three F.B.I. agents, and a forensic anthropologist with three black belts to her name, that he would be in safe and capable hands tonight and throughout the entire weekend.

I will never forget the look on Temperance's face when I told her that Zach would be able to attend our wedding festivities.

After two and a half hours spent at Sid's we decided to make our way over to the Diner, with Sid in tow.

Walking from Sid's to the Royal Diner with my family, genetic and chosen, holding my angel's hand and having her tuck herself into my side was amazing.

She had finally realized that I love her with all of my heart and that she feels the same way.

It has allowed her to open herself up so quickly it should have caused whiplash and be so comfortable in our relationship.

She isn't afraid to show the world that we belong to each other and I love that fact.

~Bones~

Walking with my family to the Diner holding Seeley's had was surreal.

I never thought I'd make it here.

Seeley has changed me in so many ways.

I am not the woman he met five years ago..

Well technically I am the same woman, but I am so different from who I was then, it is like I am a different woman.

Ugh even my thoughts are rambling tonight.

I scoot closer to my fiance and he squeezes my hand lightly.

He looks over and smiles at me softly.

When we reach the Diner, he holds the door open for everyone, but holds me back with him.

When I look at him inquisitively he grins at me and winks.

After Sid files through the door after everyone else, Seeley lets the door close after him.

Using my hand holding his, he yanks me to him and kisses me passionately, stating 'I've wanted to do that all night long.'

I blush at his words and the look in his eyes, as he moves to open the door again.

When we walk in, Angela cheers and makes us both blush.

Everyone else laughs and my dad looks at me knowingly.

I make me way back over to everyone and notice that the wait staff that has watched our relationship progress so much over the years has set out dessert for everyone's preferences.

I have fruit and coffee, Seeley has his apple pie ala mode and coffee, and everyone else has what they get when they normally join us.

I guess we all really are an anthropological study in our own rights.

~Max~

I have never seen my little girl so happy.

When Booth stopped her after everyone else entered the diner, I peeked out the window to check on them and saw him yank her towards him.

I felt my eyes well up a bit at the sight of him laying that kiss on her.

Sure, a part of me wanted to go out there and threaten him if he put his hands on her again, but a larger part of me was just happy to see that grin on her face again.

That grin that only he could put there.

All through dinner at Sid's I was watching them, or rather Booth.

It is so apparent to even the most unobservant person that he loves her with everything he has.

How could a father ever ask for more than that.

He loves my Tempe the way that I loved Ruth, her mother.

Even though for the better part of two decades she was called Christine, she would always be Ruth to me.

My Ruth.

She would be so happy for her little girl right now.

We always worried about her.

Ruth would always say 'Max, I just wish she'd pull her nose out of those books occasionally.'

I always told her not to worry, that she is a Keenan after all and she'd figure it all out in the end.

Looks like I was right after all.

'Big shocker Babe,' I can almost hear her say to me.

When Russ and I walk her down the aisle tomorrow, I know she will be right there beside me, holding our little girl's hand as we hand her off to the only man who was ever able to convince her to experience life outside of a lab or a dig site.

Throughout all of dinner he barely took his eyes off of her.

I wonder if they realize that some part of their bodies are always touching?

Somehow, I doubt it sincerely.

~Bones~

I tap my spoon on my coffee cup and grab Seeley's hand as I stand up getting everyone's attention.

"I just want to say thank you to all of my family coming out tonight to share our happiness. I never would have thought, more than five years ago, that Seeley and I would be standing here today, with no bloodshed or murder, on our parts that is.'

That garnered a laugh from everyone.

"Over the almost six years that I have known Seeley, he has taught me so much more about human nature than I ever could have learned from a book. He taught me about why it is important to let people in and let them see occasionally that you do have emotions. He taught me that the heart is more than just a organ and a muscle. He taught me about family and allowed me to have this family. Seeley, I am so lucky to have you in my life. You have changed me so much and I will be forever indebted to who you have helped me become. I love you Seeley."

I leaned over and kissed him taking notice of the tears in his eyes.

"I want to say something to each of you in turn if I may. Angela, you have been trying to get me join the land of the living for years and you were always there when I needed something explained or when I just needed to talk. Thank you for your never-ending patience. You are the sister I always wanted and never had. Hodgins, when we were buried in that car together, you and I forged a bond that went beyond the normal boss and employee relationship. We became a family. Don't be afraid to take a risk Jack, you taught me that. Zach, I am so glad that you were able to come this weekend. I will never understand why you made the choices that you did, but I know they made sense to you at the time. I have missed you an indescribable amount since the Gormagon case ended. Cam, I resented you so much at the beginning. How ironic is it that your opinion is now one of the ones that I value the most? I now understand why Dr. Goodman chose you to have administrative control over the lab, and willingly admit that many of our cases couldn't have been solved without you. Dr. Goodman, I was so angry at you when you made me work with Seeley again. Who knew it would bring us to this moment. Thank you for taking a chance and hiring me all of those years ago. Sid, though you are not technically a member of our team, you have provided endless amounts of food and advice over the years. We promise to try and remember not to bring crime scene photos into your restaurant. I know how much those bother you."

That earned another laugh from my family.

I looked around and Seeley, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins were all crying silently...well all were silent but Angela who was sniffling loudly.

"Sweets, even though you look like a twelve year old, you are quite competent at your chosen field of study. You have proven to be a talented profiler and have even come in handy during interrogations. However, if you experiment on my relationship with Seeley again, I will not stop him from shooting you. Gordon Gordon, thank you in advance for catering our wedding tomorrow. You brought Seeley back to me and gave both of us countless pieces of advice over the years. Even though psychology is a soft science, people are mostly soft so I guess it is good that someone like you is able to give us advice when needed. Rebecca, you and I have had our disagreements over the years, but you are a part of my family and I am glad that is the case. Hailey and Emma, I am so glad that you two are my nieces. I have never been around children much, but you are both intelligent and capable children and I look forward to getting to know you better as you mature. Hank, you taught me how to make your grilled cheese, to which Seeley is still jealous, and always made me feel welcome in your family. You raised an exemplary man and to that end I will be forever in your debt. Jared, you will never know how much Seeley loves you. I didn't like you very much for a while, but I am looking forward to getting to know the real you. Padme, I look forward to being your sister-in-law and trying to keep the Booth men in line to some degree."

I was starting to struggle getting through everyone.

I had tears streaming down my face constantly and Seeley had his arm around me showing his never-ending support and offering his strength.

"Amy, thank you for bringing Hailey and Emma into my life and for encouraging Russ to build a relationship with me again. You are a wonderful sister-in-law. Russ, thank you for all of the support you gave me a child and for coming back as an adult and working with me to repair and rebuild our relationship. Caroline, thank you for forcing Seeley and me to kiss under the mistletoe all of those years ago. It truly was the catalyst that allowed us to have all of this today. Charlie, thank you for keeping Seeley sane on the days that I especially frustrated him. I know how he gets and that is a feat in and of itself. Ms. Wick, even though you frustrate me with your boundless energy, you are quite competent in our field. Mr Nigel- Murray, you have a seemingly boundless supply of trivia knowledge, but you are very observant and have been quite useful on all of the cases you have worked with us. Mr. Bray, you are the only intern with whom my fiance shares a particular bond with. I have enjoyed watching you swift effortlessly between the world of the Jeffersonian and its outside counterparts. It is something I am trying to emulate. Mr. Edison, I know this is probably making you quite uncomfortable but I admire your professionalism. Mr. Fisher, while your macabre demeanor can sometimes depress my mood, you are sometimes shockingly observant. Mr. Viziri, thank you for bring some much needed culture into our lab and for being yourself with us."

I look at Seeley's shocked expression at my speaking to the interns in a non-professional nature and just smile back at him in return.

"Agent Cullen, I need to thank you most of all I believe. You forced Seeley to become work with us even when he didn't want to and then allowed him to become my partner. You are the reason that i even met Seeley and for that I will forever be in your debt. Parker, you are so much like your father. That is an wonderful thing. I have enjoyed watching you grow up and can't wait to watch as you become an adult. I am so lucky to be a part of your life. Last but not least, Dad. Dad, you were the man I was convinced i wanted to find a man just like when i was old enough to marry. I think we can all agree that Seeley is nothing like you except in one way. The most important way. There is nothing he won't do to make sure that his family is safe. Thank you for finally coming back and for not running again. Letting Seeley arrest you was one of the best things you ever did as bizarre as that may sound. That's everyone. I just want to thank everyone for coming today. You are the best family I could ever have. Thank you and I am so lucky to have all of you in my life."

I looked at Seeley and he was looking at me with so much pride and love in his eyes.

I kissed him and then moved to sit down, when he stopped me.

'My turn Bones.'


	46. Chapter 46 Rehearsal Dinner II

Thank you for all of the reviews. Here is chapter 46. This chapter will contain both everyone's reactions to what Bones had to say, plus what Booth's sentiments are. The wedding is next.

Chapter 46

Rehearsal Dinner Part 2

~Booth~

Hearing my angel say such beautiful things to our family reminds me just how far she has come over the years.

Five years ago, hell two years ago, she never would have thought to tell people what they mean to her.

It's not that it wasn't there, just that the importance of it would have never dawned on her.

Try as hard as I may, I am unable to keep tears from springing to my eyes listening to her speak.

Looking around our party, neither is anyone else.

The only person who looks the least bit stoic is Zach, but that is not all that shocking.

Bones finishes saying her thank you's turns to kiss me and then moves to sit down before I stop her with a gentle tug on her hand.

"My turn Bones."

She just nods and smiles at me.

~Angela~

I don't think I can handle much more of this.

I'm blubbering like a baby as it is.

Sitting there listening to Bren talk was a strange moment for me.

I have never been so proud of someone in my entire life.

I wholeheartedly agree with her too.

She is my sister.

~Cam~

Who would have thought five years ago, when I joined this team that today would happen.

Dr. Brennan never ceases to surprise me.

She will probably never say anything to any of us like she just did again.

I will never forget what she said to me though.

~Dr. Goodman~

Dr. Brennan years ago, while trying to talk me out of pairing her up with her now fiance, looked surprised when i told her she had a stunningly steep learning curve.

She will always be one of those people who, once she decides to commit fully to something, she jumps in without preamble with both feet.

I am so proud of how far she has come.

~Amy~

When I first met Tempe, she was stoic, cold, and distant.

That woman is nowhere to be found tonight.

Russ and Max are looking at her with such pride and love in their eyes that it is making my eyes well up whether I want them to or not.

~Russ~

Emotion has never been easy for my baby sister.

My dad used to say it is because she feels too much, so it is easy to pretend to feel nothing.

She showed us tonight that he is right.

She feels everything.

~Hodgins~

Dr. B is one of the most caring individuals I know.

She doesn't like anyone to see that fact, but those that she has allowed in to her heart have been shown just how deep her feelings run.

I know the chance she was talking about was my relationship with Ang and believe me after the long talk we had the other day, we are well on our way to being together forever.

She is it for me.

~Parker~

I am so happy that Bones is going to be my stepmother tomorrow.

Unlike the disney stepmothers, she's actually really cool and she loves being around me and my dad.

Plus she makes my dad really happy, and that is all I want.

He is a superhero and all superheros deserve to be happy.

~Charlie~

Man, did Dr. Brennan hit it on the head.

Agent Booth is never more surly than when something isn't going right with his partner.

When the Gravedigger captured her and Dr. Hodgins, all of us were scared to go to him without good news, afraid he'd maim one of us in exchange.

His life revolves around Dr. Brennan and Parker.

I have to say that he is a lucky man too!

She is gorgeous and even if I don't understand a third of what comes out of her mouth, the adoration in her eyes when she looks at him is enough to make me ok with constantly carrying around a dictionary and a tape recorder.

~Agent Cullen~

When I first paired Agent Booth with Dr. Brennan, I knew that if any of my agents had a shot at making a partnership with the Jeffersonian work, it would be him.

He is my best agent, and he is the person I foresee taking my spot when I retire.

Maybe in a few years, he'll consider it.

~Caroline~

From the very first time I saw the two of them together, I knew that they would end up here one day.

The second I found out they were engaged, I called Dr. Brennan and told her in no uncertain terms ' Steamboats, Cherie, Steamboats.'

I was glad that she figured it out on her own and that I didn't have to explain it to her.

Damn, that girl can be clueless sometimes.

~Max~

I have only seen the look that is in both of their eyes when they look at each other on the faces of one other couple, her mother and me.

All I have ever wished for me kids is that they can find a love like the one their mother and I shared.

Russ did with Amy.

I was so scared that my little girl would never find it, until I saw her with Booth.

Then all of that fear went away.

~Jared~

My big brother has always been my protector.

However, he was always more at risk than I ever was for getting his heart broken.

He has always felt things so much more deeply than I ever have.

I'm glad he has finally found someone who understands what a great guy he is and truly loves him.

I couldn't be happier for Seeley and Temperance.

~Booth~

"Like my beautiful fiance just said thank you all so much for coming today. It has been such a long journey to get here today, but I wouldn't change any of it. It has brought us to where we are today. Angel, I know you said something to me first, but I'm saving the best for last."

At her confusion I added, "You, babe, you."

This garnered a little laugh from our family.

"Pops, you are my father. You taught me what it means to be a man and how to treat the people that you care about. I will never be able to repay you for everything that you did for Jared and me. Jared, you are my baby brother. For years I thought that meant that I needed to protect you and to help you with everything. I now realize, I should have just tried to be your friend and not your parent. I'm glad that we are finding our way there now. Hodgins, who would have thought that one of my closest friends is a squint who loves bugs and dirt. I love you man. Thank you for keeping my angel safe in that car."

I added dirt with a grin knowing full well that it would goad him. I knew that he and everyone else present would know exactly what car I was talking about. I had never really thanked him for that and I needed to. He and Zach are the reason that the two of them didn't die that day.

"Angela, thank you for yanking Bones out of her lab and being her sister. You have helped us in so many ways. Russ, I'll admit that when I first met you, I didn't like you very much. I now understand why you did what you did. Over the years, I have come to respect you as a man, and I look forward to getting to know you better over the years. Cam, thank you for always being my friend and for understanding that Bones is the most amazing person in the world once you give her a chance to show you. Rebecca, thank you for being a wonderful mother to Parker and for being encouraging in my relationship with Temperance. Wendall, who would have thought there'd be a completely normal squint? I've enjoyed having you as a friend and playing hockey with you and showing other teams who's boss."

At this I looked at Bones and winked at her grin and eye roll.

"Dr. Edison, thank you for being patient with all of the gossiping and unprofessional behavior. While I don't promise to keep it to a minimum, I appreciate the patience none-the-less. Mr. Viziri, thank you for finally dropping the facade and being yourself. That accent was weird dude. Mr. Nigel-Murray, you need to add some random sports into your plethora of random knowledge and then I think you and I will get along just fine. Mr. Fisher, cheer up man, life is not that serious. Do we need to send you to Sweets? Sweets, how I became friends with a 12 year old I will never understand. I, begrudgingly admit that I enjoy you being around, even if you are like a baby duck."

I got a chuckle from Bones and Gordon Gordon on that one. Everyone else just looked confused, including Sweets.

"Caroline, thank you for forcing us to kiss under the mistletoe, and thank you in advance for tomorrow. You have saved our butts multiple times, and I'm sure you will in times to come as well. Charlie, thank you for being my number two and for putting up with my moods. I know I'm not the easiest boss when things aren't going well with Temperance, but you never seem to get annoyed with me. Amused by yes but never annoyed. Agent Cullen, Sir thank you for having your constant faith in me. I can only hope that one day I can look back on my career and know that it was at least one tenth as illustrious as your has been. Ms. Wick, even though you annoy the hell out of me at times, you are very intelligent and have surprised me at times with your insight. However, please for my gag reflex, lay off of the pet names that you give Sweets. Sid, not only do you supply us with fabulous food, but wisdom as well. You have become a good friend over the years and I thank you for that man. Amy, thank you for being a good sister in law to my Bones, I look forward to getting to know you and your girls better in the years to come. Hailey and Emma, I can't even tell you how excited Parker is to have cousins so close in age, even if you are girls. I can't wait to see the young women you will become. Gordon Gordon, you made me come to grips with a lot of things in my life and look at things differently. You are partially responsible for the fact that we are here today. Thank you for being our go to person. Max, thank you for doing anything to keep your little girl safe. Even if we don't always agree on the methods you employ, your heart is always in the right place. You are a good man, and I am so glad that you have come back into your daughter's and by extension, my life. Parker, bub, I love you so much little man. I am so lucky to have a son like you. You are caring, funny, smart, and giving. You never cease to make me proud, just by trying your hardest at everything you do. I am very proud of you bub and I love you very much, and I am proud to be your father."

I turn to look at my fiance. The beautiful, and sexy scientist who will be my wife tomorrow. She is smiling at me and biting her lip in anticipation with tears already evident in those cerulean eyes of hers.

"Bones, Angel, Temperance. I don't even know where to start. I said at the beginning that I couldn't stand you. That was so far from the truth. The fact of the matter was that it frustrated me to no end how I reacted to you from the get go. You have always been able to get my blood pumping. I love you so much baby. I know you are not a baby, but it is a term of endearment and being married to me you will hear them a lot so get used to it."

I added the last line with a grin and a chuckle. I was determined to get through this without crying. Geez man up Seeley!

"From day one you have challenged me, emotionally, physically, intellectually, spiritually, and socially. You have tested my patience and my honesty. You have tested my love for you, and my word. You have made me a better man and as cheesy as it is to say so, I'm so glad that you decided to take a chance on us. I'm so proud of you for not running away. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you and teaching you what it means to be loved. I promise to make sure that you don't loose yourself in our marriage. Ours will not be an archaic institution, I promise you that. I love every little thing about you. I love your heart, your big sexy brain, your warmth, your stubbornness, and the complete totality that you throw yourself into your work. I love the way you are with Parker, and I can't wait to see you with our kids in the future. I love the way you love your family and mostly how you love me. I will never leave you. It would be like cutting off a limb. You and Parker are my life and as long as I have the two of you, I'm set for life. I am so excited to marry you tomorrow and start this next stage of our journey together. I love you Bones. Thank you for loving me in return, angel."

As I was talking my eyes never wavered from hers.

As soon as I was done speaking she was in my arms, hugging me fiercely.

'I love you Seeley.'

She pulled back a little and kissed me amid cheers from our family.

Another hour passed filled with laughter and goodnatured teasing before Angela came over to Bones and me.

~Angela~

I headed over to Bren and Agent Hunky.

It was time to go home.

Our bride-to-be needed her beauty rest and she was coming home with me tonight.

I was refusing to let her see Booth in the morning.

This was the last time he was going to see her until she was walking down the aisle towards him tomorrow morning.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to break up the party, but Bren it is time to go sweetie."

She frowned at me and I could have sworn she was pouting from her perch on Booth's lap.

~Bones~

I was not ready to leave Seeley yet.

I was comfortable in his arms, sitting on his lap surrounded by our family.

I frowned at Angela and maybe even pouted a little.

~Booth~

Hahahaha The look on my angel's face is so priceless right now.

She is actually pouting.

"I'm going to miss you tonight, Bones. Just think, this time tomorrow we will be married and on our way to our honeymoon. Call me when you get to Hodgins' house."

We walk around saying our goodbyes to everyone, not letting go of each other's hands.

It is going to be so hard falling asleep tonight without her in my arms.

I walk out of the diner with my arm around her waist and escort her to Angela's van.

I pull her in for a big hug and kiss and then another hug.

I could stand there all night with her in my arms, and I can tell she could to, but Angela has other plans.

'Bren, it is time to go sweetie,' Angela says softly.

I release her with one last kiss and hug.

"I will see you tomorrow Bones. I love you, sleep well angel."

I sigh as I watch the van pull away from the curb with my life in it.

It is time to go and try to fall asleep.

A half an hour later laying in our bed with my nose buried in my angel's pillow, I can't help but think about how far we've come in the span of almost 6 years.

I'm getting married to the love of my life and soul-mate tomorrow.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	47. Chapter 47 Breathe

This is a crazy long chapter. I couldn't cut it down any. It is about 4000 words. I hope you enjoy it. I chose to call this chapter breathe for a multitude of reasons. I feel like everyone in the Bones world has been holding their breath since the pilot. This is my answer to this. I also think that both Bones and Booth are metaphorically holding their breath and this is my nudge to make them exhale. I remember that I had to keep reminding myself to breathe on my wedding day as well. This has been a long journey. I think I'm going to write three more chapters for a total of 50. I really want to make it to 300 reviews. At the time of writing this blurb, I had 292. Ok...enough of my crazy ramblings, please enjoy and as always review!

Chapter 47

Breathe

~Bones~

The shirt and shorts I took with me to Hodgins' house last night, both belong to Seeley.

The boxers have little guns on them and the t-shirt is one that he wore the previous day so it smelled like him.

I had a difficult time falling asleep last night without his chest as a pillow and his arms around me.

How ironic is that?

I slept by myself for more than three decades, and all of the sudden I can't sleep without him.

I love how it feels to be in his arms.

I become his wife today.

As I stretch, I can't help the grin that bursts out onto my face.

I hold my hands over my face to try to stifle the giggle that comes to my lips.

At that moment Angela bursts into the room.

~Angela~

"Did you just giggle? That is too cute sweetie! You're getting married today! Get up hun, we have a lot to do to get you ready! Your hair and makeup person is next door ready to make you even more gorgeous than you already are. Go jump in the shower and I'll get breakfast ready for you. EEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited!

~Hodgins~

I heard Angela's squeal clear across my estate and that is saying something.

I spent the night last night holding Ang in my arms and we are fully and completely back together.

For good this time.

I'm never letting her go again.

I make my way through the maze that is my house to rescue Dr. B from Angela's squealing before I head over to Booth's to get ready for today.

~Booth~

I wake up slowly and stretch with my nose still buried in her pillow.

How crazy is it that she has only been out of my arms for a night, yet it feels like an eternity.

Today I become her husband, and she becomes my wife.

Meet my wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

This is my wife Temperance.

In just a few short hours that will be true.

I can't help the cheesy grin that erupts on my face.

The woman that I love more than my own life is going to be my wife, forever.

We are each others one and only.

I grin again and then roll out of bed to go shower.

Our bathroom smells like a combination of the two of us.

Her perfume, and my aftershave, our respective bodywash, her shampoo, and my shampoo.

I look over to the sink and see her toothbrush hanging beside mine in the holder.

I look at the back of the door and see her bathrobe hanging next to mine.

I stand in the bathroom for a moment just soaking everything in, before I'm met with a pounding on the apartment door.

I groan and head over to the door to let, Parker, Jared, Sweets, Hodgins, Pops and Max in.

"Hey guys, come on in. Help yourselves to coffee or juice. I'm going to go jump in the shower."

I ruffle Parker's hair as I head back to the bathroom and receive a disgruntled 'Dad!' in response.

I chuckle back.

I take extra time shaving today.

The last thing I want is knicks on my face today.

My cellphone rings with Hot Blooded and a grin erupts on my face for the third time today.

Only one person has that ring tone.

"Hi angel! Does Angela know that you're talking to me? I missed you last night."

~Bones~

After I ended my shower, I snuck in a phone call to Seeley.

'Hi angel! Does Angela know that you're talking to me? I missed you last night.'

All of this was said in one fast happy breath.

" Hi sweetheart. No she doesn't know I'm talking to you and I missed you last night too. The pillows here weren't nearly as comfortable as my pillow normally is. Plus it felt strange to sleep without your arms around me. I love you. I'm looking forward to being your wife today. I just had to call and tell you. Damn I gotta go Angela is coming and I don't feel like having a lecture from her today. I love you and I will see you in a few hours."

~Booth~

"I love you too Bones and I can't wait to be your husband. I will see you soon. I'll be the one wearing the tux waiting for you at the end of the aisle. I love you."

I hung up to the sound of her laughter.

I sent her a quick text.

I love you angel and count the minutes until you are my wife. Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew.

I sent her the text, hoping that she'd get my reference to my favorite line from Hot Blooded.

My phone chirped as I was walking back into our room.

I really liked the reference to Hot Blooded Seeley and I love you too and rest assured you already have fulfilled that lyric.

I smiled at her text and put my favorite boxers on.

Bones had bought them for me. They have little bones on them.

I chuckled as I realized that she had swiped a pair of my boxers.

She swiped the pair that had little guns on them.

She must have slept in them last night.

That thought made me smile yet again.

'Hey hurry up in there Seel!'

Jared pounded on my door.

"I'm coming Jared."

I threw on a pair of sweats and headed out with the boys.

I didn't have to get dressed for another hour.

~Bones~

I put my phone down smiling just as Angela burst into the room.

'Come on sweetie! What is taking you so long?"

I just shrugged and followed her from the room.

The next two hours were spent getting my hair and makeup done.

By the time I was finished, Amy, Hailey, Emma, and Cam had shown up to get their hair and makeup done as well.

Angela and cam helped me into my dress.

The second Vara Wang had seen me she started drawing the most exquisite dress I have ever seen.

It is an alabaster color, strapless, with a gathering at the waist.

There is a broach at the gathering and a short train.

It fits me like a glove and is perfect for my curves.

I have always had hips and have never been small chested.

This dress is incredibly flattering.

However, Seeley is going to be annoyed with me tonight when he sees the crisscrossed laces going up the back that he will have to undo.

~Cam~

"Dr. Brennan, you look stunning."

Wow Dr. Brennan looks beautiful.

She has always been an attractive woman, but today she is stunning.

Booth's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees her.

The way her makeup was done makes her eyes look even more blue than normal.

Her hair is up with a few tendrils down, but it looks reminiscent of old hollywood, which her dress does too.

She is beaming.

~Angela~

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I join in with everyone else's laughter.

"Sweetie, you look amazing. Agent Sexy is not going to be able to keep his eyes, or hands off of you."

The rest of us all got into our dresses and headed to the door to get into the limo and head to the Jeffersonian.

Piling into the limo there is a ton of banter and laughter.

I love seeing the look that is currently taking up residence on Bren's face.

I wish I had my sketchpad with me right now.

She looks ... happy.

~Booth~

Piling into the limo with my brother, son, grandfather, best friend, surrogate little brother, and soon to be father and brother in law to travel to my wedding was a bit surreal.

As we rounded the final corner and the Jeffersonian came into view, I had to remind myself to breathe.

It wasn't that I was suddenly nervous.

It wasn't that at all.

No, it was a feeling of calm serenity coupled with excitement.

There was a huge part of me that wanted to go in there, grab Temperance and run.

Haha now there would be a tabloid headline.

I can see it now.

'F.B.I. Agent cracks and kidnaps Dr. Temperance Brennan.'

I just can't wait to see her walking towards me.

~Bones~

The plan is for the limos to arrive 5 minutes apart.

The men are getting there first.

Their limo driver is going to call ours when they have been dropped off.

This is to avoid what Angela calls bad mojo.

It is tradition to not see the bride before the wedding ceremony.

I take a deep breath and check to make sure that my vows are neatly tucked away in my clutch.

Seeley and I decided to write our own vows.

We both thought that was much more intimate than the normal traditional vows.

The only part that is staying is the traditional ring placement ceremony.

Seeley wanted that and I didn't have any objections.

Our driver's phone chirps and we start driving to the Jeffersonian.

~Booth~

Heading back to the gardens with my family and seeing our friends, families, and colleagues gathered around with the beauty of the summer sky and the canopy of flowers we will be standing under is breathtaking.

Rebecca sees me and walks over to check on Parker.

~Rebecca~

Seeley just arrived looking much more handsome than normal.

He found the perfect tuxedo to complement his wide shoulders and strong presence.

"You look very handsome Parker. Seeley, Temperance is going to be shocked into silence when she sees you. You look very debonaire.'

I can only hope that I one day find what they have.

~Bones~

We arrive at the Jeffersonian and my heart starts racing a little bit.

I am so excited, but also nervous.

I'm not sure why I am nervous.

I know without question that Seeley is the person that I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

He means the world to me.

I love him so why am I nervous.

Maybe Angela will know why.

"Angela, I just became nervous and am unsure why."

~Angela~

As far as Bren has come she is still clueless in so many ways.

"Sweetie, it is so normal to be nervous. I know you have no doubt in your mind that marrying him is the best thing for you, but it is natural to be nervous. It is a big deal to get married. You would be abnormal if you weren't."

Once the limo has rolled to a gentle stop, I hop out first, making sure that the boys are nowhere to be seen.

The limo dropped us off on the side entrance, and I see Sid standing there looking like a bouncer, waiting to open the door for all of us.

~Bones~

I take a deep breath as I climb out of the limo with Cam holding my train so I don't trip.

Entering the Jeffersonian, I am helpless to stop the deluge of memories rushing my brain.

This place, this building, has irrevocably changed my life.

It has changed me from a cold, unfeeling, overly-rational scientist, to a woman capable of giving and receiving love.

Making my way to the garden doors, where my brother and father will be waiting, in my wedding dress through these halls I have walked everyday for years is surreal.

Rounding that final corner, I have to remind myself to breathe.

~Booth~

Max and Russ left a couple of minutes ago to meet up with Temperance.

Sweets grabbed my arm a moment ago when he realized that I'd stopped breathing.

'Dude, you gotta breathe. It would be totally uncool to pass out before you can marry Dr. Brennan.'

I just look pointedly at his arm until he removes it and then take a deep breath.

When I was finished I tossed a slight smile in Sweets' direction.

My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing.

Hodgins just looks at me and chuckles.

'Gman, don't pass out before the good doctor gets here. She will do some crazy martial arts move on you, and you'll never move again.'

He gets a chuckle out of me and I make a concerted effort to calm down.

I keep expecting someone to come out of those doors and tell me that she changed her mind and ran away on me.

I know that is crazy to think that, but I can't help myself.

We have waited so long, and worked so hard to get here.

This wait feels never-ending.

I see Pops looking at me with humor and understanding in his eyes.

He walks over to me for a moment, before we are all told to take our places.

'Stop fidgeting Squirt. She's no going anywhere. Relax, you're making me nervous.'

He added the last part with a chuckle and slap to my back.

Caroline just told me it is time.

Here we go.

Breathe Seeley Breathe.

~Bones~

Standing with my dad, brother, Angela, Cam, and Amy moments before it was time to walk down the aisle towards Booth, made my heart race.

I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.

'Tempe?'

My dad said my name cautiously.

'Do you remember when I told you that when you meet someone you could trust, to hold onto them?'

At my nod he continued.

'I'm so happy that you finally realized that I meant Booth. I told him to keep you safe, and he has done just that. He has taken a bullet for you, gotten blown up twice, shot at multiple times, and kidnapped. I know he would do it all again too, just to keep you safe. He is a good guy, my girl, and I know you two will be very happy. Your mother would be smiling and having an absolute ball today. We are both so proud of you Temperance.'

My dad's words brought tears to my eyes.

I am even more grateful that Seeley convinced me to let my dad back into my life.

I heard the music start up and took a deep breath as my father and brother each took one of my arms and we prepared to walk down the aisle.

'Marco?'

Russ whispered in my ear making me smile.

"Polo," I whispered back.

I watched as Amy met up with Sweets and headed down the aisle.

Next, Cam and Jared.

Finally, Hodgins and Angela.

'Are you ready Tempe?'

"Yes, dad, I am ready."

I take a deep breath and walk through those double doors, I have walked through hundreds of times.

This time was completely and irrevocably different.

My brother, and father walk down the stairs linked arm in arm.

I round the corner, with my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

I look up and there is Seeley.

I know the second he sees me.

His entire face shows how he feels at this exact moment in time.

~Booth~

First, I see Hailey, Emma, and Parker.

Then, I see Amy and Sweets walking towards me.

Followed by Cam, and my brother.

Lastly, I see Hodgins, and Angela.

Then our guests stand up.

I can see the top of her brother's head moments before I can see my angel.

I take a deep breath.

Finally, I see her, my angel, my Temperance, my Bones.

I can't help the tears from springing to my eyes, nor the big smile from breaking out over my face.

Temperance is a vision in ivory floating towards me with tears in her eyes, and the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

It takes every ounce of my self-restraint to keep from running down the aisle, and wrapping her up in my arms.

She finally reaches me and her brother and father hand her over to me.

Russ shakes my hand.

Max gives me a one-armed hug, and whispers, 'hurt her and I'll kill you,' in my ear with a chuckle, albiet a menacing one.

I pull back and look at him and he winks with a grin before heading to his seat with Russ.

I turn my attention to my angel.

"You look unbelievably gorgeous angel. I love you Bones."

'I love you too Seeley and you look very visually stimulating. Most people would call it handsome.'

"You're not most people."

~Caroline~

The look on Booth's face, as his doctor was walking down the aisle towards him said it all.

That man's face just oozed love and admiration.

"I think all of you will agree with me that it took way to damn long to get them here. That being said... let's get this show on the road. Today, we are gathered here to bring these two lovely people together, finally. Seeley Joseph Booth, and Temperance Ann Brennan have pledged to promise themselves to each other in front of their families and friends. They have each chosen to write their own vows. Seeley, whenever you're ready."

~Booth~

I take a deep breath and gaze into my angel's eyes.

"Temperance, Bones. You continue to amaze me everyday. I fell in love with you at first sight. You may tell me that is not possible, it was only lust. I know it wasn't. When I first saw you in that lecture hall, I saw your passion, your compassion, and your beauty. As I got to know you better, I saw your humor, warmth, and emotional depth that you keep hidden beneath your rationality. You are the only woman I have ever let close to my son. You challenge me, keep me guessing, and frustrate me to no end at times, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are the only woman, I could truly imagine spending my life with. I love you angel. You are the most amazing woman in the world and I am so honored that you are going to spend the rest of your life letting me love you and be your husband."

My breath hitched at the look on her face and I reached up to wipe the tears from her perfect face.

~Bones~

Seeley's words were beautiful and poignant and brought fresh tears to my eyes.

I heard his breath hitch when he finished.

I can't keep my breath from doing the same as he reaches up to brush the tears from my face.

I take a deep breath hoping to steady my voice as I prepare to read my vows.

"Booth...Seeley, you are the most complex man I have ever met. You are an incredible man. I have learned so much from you over the years. You have taught me the importance of letting people in. You have taught me about kindness, truth, dependability, chivalry, love, and family. You have helped me to join the land of the living as it were. I have loved being your partner, and I look forward to many more years to come. I know as my husband you will continue to show me the same things you always have. It may have taken me a while to admit that I love you, but only because I was scared of how you make me feel. You are the only man who has ever taken the time to get to know me enough for me to let them in. You are an amazing father, and the only man I would ever consider having children with. I love you so much Seeley. Thank you for wanting to spend your life with me. I promise you will not regret it, however irrational it is to promise that now. I am proud to be your wife. I love you Seeley."

We are both crying in earnest now, and I can see the desire to kiss me on Seeley's face.

~Caroline~

Everyone present is choked up listening to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan reading their vows to each other.

"Temperance and Seeley are prepared to exchange rings to wear as a symbol of their love and commitment to each other. Parker, do you have the rings cherie? Thank you, and can I say you are the spitting image of your daddy?"

I mention the last part to chuckles and head nods.

"Seeley take this ring and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed... Temperance take this ring and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed... By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife...FINALLY! Seeley you may kiss your bride."

~Booth~

After Caroline pronounces us man and wife, I take a step forward and place my hand softly on either side of my wife's face.

"I love you Bones."

I lean in and kiss my wife.

My wife.

My wife.

Wow those are beautiful words.

~Bones~

'I love you Bones'

The look in my husband's eyes when he whispered those words, is a look I'm never going to forget.

He places his hands on either side of my mandible, and leans in and kisses me.

He pulls back and I grab his lapels, and yank him back in.

I kiss my husband with all of the love and passion I can muster.

My husband

My husband.

We turn to look at our family and prepare to take our first steps together as husband and wife, partners for life...


	48. Chapter 48 Fete

Sorry for the super long delay. Life became insane. Cross country move with three little boys and trying to settle in. That being said I want to thank a few people for being here for this entire journey. mustanggirlz07, leoshunny1985, cheysma2000, sassybee, aigneadh,omslagspapper, bb-4ever, dwbbfan, boothtempe, brenbooth, saturn567, wolfmoonxx02, bonesbird, chelsea1234, katrinacrystal, obsessedaboutbones, mcgiva, strife's lmnt, bones83, mara look-a-like, kissin concern, suezanne, monkeywand, saragillie, dakota kid, ki1ki1, kylie christine, millienmile, akid4ever83, u colour my world, whatta-u-know, housebonesandncisarethebomb, megan sarah, , bubbly131, mars5898, love or hate me, eternalconfusion, samvalasam, ace love, likebutterovertoomuchbread, crazycamera, amarillo, ariacle, shadowhunter536, tj87, strizzy, jagmama2nutz, 2xtremechick, wolfbones17, ladybard327, superchipper, spygyrl, yelrac7, alyss1, neko-no-kitsune, ashlyn darke, yin7, cobalt6233, katj21, fluffy20456, csikitten, yennayers, ilovemclife, csimesser1, and starlite1. These are the names of everyone who has reviewed thus far. I am so thankful for every single one. Thank you especially to those who have reviewed after every chapter, or multiple times. It is good to know you are still out there in cyberspace reading my little story. That being said there will only be two more chapter after this one. I may write another story after this one, perhaps a continuation. I think 50 chapters is a good place to end this one however. Thanks for coming along for the ride and please continue to review! I don't own Bones or Billy Joel. I already have the next chapter written and the basic outline for the last chapter.

Chapter 48 Fete

~Booth~

Waiting with my angel in my arms to head into our reception, I can't help my emotions from taking control.

"I love you Temperance. I can't believe that I am lucky, no scratch that, blessed enough to have you as my wife. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I am honored that your would trust me with your metaphoric heart Bones."

I catch a glimpse of the tears in my angel's eyes as I bend slightly to capture her perfect lips.

Two minutes before the flaps to our reception tent open, the rest of the wedding party joins us.

There is a chorus of "EWWWWWWWWW!" from Parker, Emma, and Hailey.

I release my wife's lips with a chuckle, but I don't release her from my arms.

I would have been content to just hold my angel, but our wedding party had other plans.

Angela all but ripped Temperance from my arms and pulled her into a painful looking hug.

I was yanked into a hug by my brother, and then passed along to Cam, who then passed me to Max, then Pops, then Hodgins, then Sweets, then Amy, then Angela, then Parker, Emma and Hailey.

I watched as Bones was passed along as well.

Finally when all of the hugging was done, I was free to sweep my angel back into my arms.

I kissed her temple and smiled at the happy look on my wife's face.

Finally it was time to enter the reception tent.

We had decided to have the two men responsible for us being here today lead us into the decorated tent.

Pops and Max started in followed by Parker, Emma, and Hailey.

Jared and Amy were next, followed by Cam and Sweets.

Angela and Hodgins brought up the rear.

I heard the d.j. announce, and now for the first time as man and wife... Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Temperance had decided to keep her last name and I still thought our names sounded wonderful together.

The main reason for Bones keeping her last name was a professional one.

She had worked very hard for the notoriety that she has developed over the years and she didn't want to have to start over.

I can remember very clearly how worried she was when she first brought the topic up with me.

She was concerned as to whether or not I would be mad at her for not wanting to change her name.

I assured her that as long as she was still planning on marrying me, I didn't care what her name was.

As we made our way into the tent the d.j. started to play our song.

When we first started to plan our wedding, I brought up that I thought Hot Blooded by Foreigner should be our first dance, but Bones nixed that one, saying that you can't slow dance to that song.

I made her laugh to the point of tears, by trying to prove her wrong.

Needless to say, yet again she was right.

The first song we danced to was just instrumental or else I would have chosen that one.

It was, after all the first time I got to hold her in my arms for any length of time.

We finally settled on Billy Joel's Just the way you are.

The lyrics are so perfect for the two of us.

_Don't go changing, to try and please me,_

_You never let me down before,_

_Don't imagine, you're too familiar,_

_And I don't see you anymore._

_I would not leave you, in times of trouble,_

_We never could have come this far,_

_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times,_

_I'll take you just the way you are._

_Don't go trying, some new fashion,_

_Don't change the color of your hair,_

_You always have my, unspoken passion,_

_although I might not seem to care._

_I don't want clever, conversation, _

_I never want to work that hard,_

_I just want someone, that I can talk to,_

_I want you just the way you are. _

_I need to know that you will always be,_

_The same old someone that I knew,_

_What will it take till you believe in me, _

_The way that I believe in you?_

_I said I love you, and that's forever,_

_And this I promise from the heart,_

_I couldn't love you, any better,_

_I love you just the way you are._

_I don't want clever, conversation, _

_I never want to work that hard,_

_I just want someone, that I can talk to,_

_I want you just the way you are._

The clever conversation part has to refer to me.

Heavens knows she's smart enough for both of us.

~Bones~

As the beginning of Billy Joel's Just the Way You Are play through the tent, Seeley captures me in his arms.

I love being in his arms, even though it took me years to admit it.

I smile at my husband as we begin dancing for the first time as husband, and wife.

He bends his neck to kiss me and right before his lips touch mine he whispers, 'I love you angel.'

After our passionate kiss, I returned the sentiment.

We danced as closely as was socially acceptable, with one of his hands holding mine and the other wrapped around my transverse abdominal muscles.

The hand of mine that wasn't held by Seeley was wrapped around his neck.

I kept playing with the hair at the base of his cranium.

I had always shied away from the amount of intense eye contact Seeley and I routinely shared with anyone other than him.

It always made me uncomfortable, for some reason it never did with Seeley.

Angela would say it was because we are soulmates, I think it is just because I trust him implicitly.

I know that he would never knowingly allow anything bad to happen to me.

He, even before today, would protect me with his life.

Pam Nunan was evidence of that belief.

Being here, in this moment, is everything I wanted as a child, with the exception of one thing...my mother.

~Booth~

I know that my angel, my Bones, my Temperance, my wife, is thinking of her mother at this moment.

She always gets that clouded, slightly veiled look in her eyes.

I release her hand from mine and take her face in between my hands.

"Temperance, I know you don't believe in heaven, but trust me, your mother is here with you, and she is so proud of who you are, not just today, but everyday. I love you Bones and no matter what happens in the years to come, never doubt that for one second. I will always be proud of you, my genius, sexy, scientist, wife."

Bones looks at me, with tears filling up those gorgeous cerulean eyes of hers and then yanks me into a fierce hug.

She pulls back slightly and captures my mouth with hers.

'I love you Seeley. Thank you for being you, even when it annoys the hell out of me.' She adds making me chuckle, breathless after the kiss she just laid on me.

As our song ends, we make our way over to the main table so that the meal can be served.

I slide my chair closer to her side and throw my left arm over the back of her chair, not quite ready to stop touching her yet.

I can't believe we are here, that Dr. Temperance Brennan is now my wife.

It is what I have wanted since the first moment I laid eyes on her in that lecture hall, it even caused me to ask that stupid, 'Do you believe in fate?' question.

I keep glancing over at her to the point that she leans over and whispers to me.

~Bones~

I can feel Seeley's gaze on me repeatedly as I consume my Grilled Tofu with vegetables, and he picks at his Fillet Mignon.

"I'm not going anywhere, Seeley. You're stuck with me for good now."

I watch as his charm smile lights up his face.

'Good, it takes too long to break in a new partner.'

I laugh and smack his arm as he chuckles.

'Only kidding, I could never find another Bones, nor would I want one. The one I have is the perfect person for me. I love you Bones.'

"I love you too Seeley."

I leaned over and kissed him quickly.

We finished eating and it was time for more dancing apparently.

According to the d.j. it was time for the father daughter dance.

My dad came over with a big smile on his face.

~Max~

"You ready to dance with your old dad, Tempe?"

At her nod, I led her to the dance floor.

When she was little, I used to dance with her around our living room.

She'd place her feet on mine and we'd spin around, with me making her giggle loudly, until Ruth would tell me to stop before she had an accident.

We always danced to the same song...

Here Comes the Sun, by the Beatles.

When she was a little older and no longer wanted to stand on my feet, I taught her how to dance by leading her around the room, which would always end the same way...with her leading me, but I never cared.

The hardest thing I have ever done is leave my children, but I knew that we were only doing it for their safety.

As the first guitar strains could be heard I took my little girl into my arms and started to dance with her, with her leading of course.

"I am so proud of you Tempe, and I know your mother is too. You have come so far and Seeley is a good man. You are exactly what he needs and he is exactly what you need. You two will be good for each other."

'I love you too dad.'

Temperance added with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

Thanks to Seeley she is finally comfortable with emotion and feelings.

I will never be able to thank him enough for convincing her to let me and Russ back into her life.

Thanks to Seeley, I get another son, a grandson, and hopefully some more grandchildren in the future from my favorite daughter.

~Angela~

Jack seeing that I am a complete blubbering mess comes over and wraps his arm around my waist and places a kiss on my temple.

'She's come a long way huh?'

"She has Jack, I am so proud of her. She and Agent Hubby over there are as perfect for each other as perfect can be."

'Do you think we are still perfect for each other. I still love you Ang. I am convinced that we are still supposed to be married. I know it has been a struggle to get us to this point, but come on Ang, what do you say? Will you give us another chance? I have never stopped loving you, and I never will.'

At Jack words I start crying even harder and can't resist kissing him.

"I never stopped loving you either, Jack. Yes, I will give you another chance. Hell, I don't even want to date you again, I just want to marry you. You are my perfect match."

I know it is corny and probably something that is mentioned in way too many romance novels, but Dr. Jack Hodgins is the man I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

He is the only person I could never be bored with.

He won't let me.

'O.K. then let's get married...When Dr. B. and the Gman get back from their honeymoon, we'll get married.'

Jack leans forward to kiss me again and it is filled with every promise we have ever made to each other.

It is perfect.

~Booth~

I manage to tear my eyes away from my wife and father-in-law and notice that Hodgins and Angela are standing with their arms around each other, kissing.

It looks as though there will be another Jeffersonian wedding in the works soon...again.

Max walks Temperance back over to me after their song is over and places her hand in mine.

'Take care of her son. She's a fighter, but she needs someone in her corner too.'

"I will sir. Trust me. I'm not going anywhere without her."

Max nods, kisses Temperance on the cheek, and heads back over to Russ and Amy.

I wrap my arms around my wife again and rest my forehead on hers for a moment before kissing her lightly.

"We should make our rounds."

At her confused expression, I chuckle.

"Talk to our guests Bones."

She smiles with a nod and we start making our way around the room to talk to our friends and family.

A/N: I didn't want this chapter to be even longer than it already is, so I broke it into two parts. The next chapter will be the rest of the reception, plus our favorite couple getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. I have an idea of where I am sending them, but I would love to hear your ideas as well. Please as always review!


	49. Chapter 49 Fete Part 2

A/N: So I had the last chapter written and then I went through and edited it and decided to write more haha. There is another author's note at the bottom but putting it here will ruin any surprises I have in store for you in this chapter. Enjoy and as always please review.

Chapter 49

Fete part 2

~Booth~

Standing with my arm wrapped around my wife, talking to Max and Russ, I can't help but think how perfect my life is at this very moment.

I have everything I have ever wanted.

I have a gorgeous wife, whom I love more than I ever thought possible, a smart, and caring son, and a career I am proud of.

I am a happy happy man.

Parker, with his new cousins in tow, runs over to me to ask if he can have more cake.

I laugh and ask if Emma and Hailey came to ask the same question of their dad.

At their simultaneous, and very excited nods, I chuckle and say go ahead.

Parker gives me a huge hug, and then without even a pause gives Bones one too.

"I'm glad you're my other mom now Bones!"

He runs off not even noticing the tears he has brought to my wife's eyes.

'You ok Bones?'

I ask gently, unsure of her response.

~Bones~

"_I'm glad you're my other mom now Bones!"_

I never imagined that hearing Parker say those words would mean so much to me.

I can't help the tears that seem to be flowing from my tear ducts at every emotional moment.

It is most disconcerting.

'Booth, I don't know what is wrong with me today. I keep crying. This is not a normal reaction. I fear something may be wrong with my health.'

~Booth~

I send a fierce glare to her father and brother who are starting to chuckle at her obvious discomfort.

They wisely wipe the grins off of their faces and run off to give us a little privacy.

'Baby, there is nothing wrong with you. It has been a very emotional day. Crying when you are happy is a normal response, to such stimuli.'

I figured if I used 'squint-speak' she may respond better.

'It was very sweet what Parker said to you. He loves you and is glad that you are in his life, for good now. He was just expressing that sweetheart. You are not sick at all, just very very human at the moment.'

I smiled at her nod, and gathered her into my arms for a hug.

"Is this a married version of the guy hug Booth?"

Bones asked with laughter evident in her voice.

I pulled back with a chuckle and looked at those gorgeous eyes of hers, filled with mischief and mirth.

I will never get tired of making her eyes dance like that.

'Everyday baby, every chance I get.'

I leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you going to do that all the time now dad? It's kinda gross."

I pull away to look at my son.

~Parker~

I had been running around with my new cousins Hailey and Emma, all day.

It's been a blast.

I don't have any cousins in my mom's family yet.

I'm happy that I have cousins now.

I know also when Aunt Angie and Uncle Jack have kids, they'll be like my cousins too.

I know dad said that they aren't together anymore, but I've seen them hugging and kissing.

That doesn't seem too different from what my dad, and Bones do _all_ of the time now.

~Booth~

Still holding my wife in my arms, I look down at my son who has a look of mild disgust on his face.

"Trust me son, when you find someone that you love the way I love Bones here, you won't be able to stop kissing them either."

I wrapped my arms tighter around my wife and chuckled when Parker mumbled 'I doubt it,' under his breath before he ran off.

I dropped my head to my angel's and closed my eyes, taking it all in.

"Baby?"

At my wife's questioning glance, I grinned.

"I think we need to mingle and dance, as much as I would love to just stand here and hold you in my arms all night...we need to thank everyone for coming to support us."

I chuckled as she groaned softly and pouted a little.

I kissed her on the forehead as I ran my arms down hers to take her hands in mine.

I dropped a quick kiss to her right palm.

"Let's go, Bones."

~Bones~

Now that I am married to Seeley, I have noticed certain changes in how he looks at, holds, and touches me.

There is a level of, I believe one would call it, reverence in his glance now.

Granted this is our first day as husband, and wife and I will have to experience additional days in order to gather enough evidence to truly call it reverence.

I'm lost in thought as Seeley raises my hand to his mouth to place a kiss on my palm.

It makes my breath catch in my throat.

I smile softly at him as he leads me around the room.

I catch my father watching us with an almost sad looking smile on his face.

I wish my mom was here today.

Times like this are when I miss her the most.

I smile at my father before turning to look at Seeley.

My father was right all along.

He really is a good man.

He managed to wiggle through any and all defenses, both literal and figurative, surrounding me.

He managed by proving he is a trustworthy man, who would rather leap in front of a bullet than see someone he cares about in pain.

He would take that bullet again, as much as it pains me to admit it, if it meant keeping me safe and out of harms way.

I don't know how I got so lucky to have him in my life, but I plan on making him as happy as I can now.

Thinking this way has brought me back to the original conclusion that changed our entire way of interacting with each other.

I turn to look at my husband of 4 hours.

I reach up and kiss Seeley softly.

'Enough of that kids.'

I look over to see Pops smiling at us.

~Pops~

As Max and I stood to the side talking, I looked over and saw Temperance and Seeley stealing a kiss.

I whispered to Max that it was my turn to steal the bride.

"Enough of that kids." I said with a smile.

"Temperance, may I have this dance? Squirt, if you behave, I just may give her back." I added with a wink.

I knew from the first moment I saw this young lady that she was the one for my grandson.

I had never seen him look at anyone that way.

He looked at her with such pure, unadulterated love, even if the two of them were too clueless to understand what they were feeling.

I'm so happy that they finally figured out what the rest of us saw the first time we saw them together.

"Temperance, I'm so happy to be able to call you my granddaughter. You are the perfect person for my squirt. You are exactly what he needs, as he is exactly what you need. Now the two of you need to give me another great-grandchild."

I said this last part with a wink.

Something told me I wouldn't have to wait long.

As the song ended, I handed her back to her husband.

"Squirt, may I speak with you for a moment?"

At his nod, I walked a little bit away.

He kissed Temperance on the temple and made his way over to me, with a slight look of trepidation on his face.

"Oh will you relax, Squirt? This is your wedding day after all. I was just going to tell you how proud of you I am. Make sure you take care of that beautiful wife of yours. You grew up to be the man I always hoped you would be, and more. I am so proud of the man you have become."

I yanked my grandson into my arms and whispered the same sentiment about great-grandchildren to him that I did to Temperance.

When I released him I saw the tears in his eyes and told him not to be such a sap, while clapping him on the shoulder with a chuckle.

~Parker~

I was standing by Grandpa Max when he punched my shoulder lightly.

'Go ask Bones to dance son.'

When I looked back at him, he winked and gave me a small push.

"Bones, will you dance with me? I don't know how to dance though so, you may need to help me learn."

I knew Bones couldn't resist an opportunity to teach someone something new.

She smiled and nodded at me, before taking my hand and telling me to lead the way.

I stood in front of her, slightly uncomfortable how to start.

She instructed me where to put my hands and then started to show me how to lead.

I started telling her corny knock knock jokes, and other corny jokes.

Like my dad and Pops I just wanted to make Bones laugh.

After the song ended, Bones gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

'Thanks for the dance Parker, you're a quick learner."

I just grinned at her and nodded.

My dad came over and pulled her into a hug and then ruffled my hair.

" Dad!"

I hate when he does that.

~Booth~

After Pops released me from our hug, I smiled at him and then looked back over towards my wife.

What I saw made my heart melt that much more.

Bones was teaching Parker how to dance.

He was talking to her while they were and she was laughing, that laugh that made me smile every time.

The full body laugh that made her eyes sparkle and her mouth curve up practically from ear to ear.

I love watching her with my son.

She is going to be the best mom.

Even though she doubts it all anyone has to do is watch her with Parker, or her nieces.

In the investigation into Andy's mother's murder, by the end of it, she was so comfortable with him.

Proof positive that she will be a good mom.

Parker and Bones were dancing to Jason Mraz and Colbie Cailat's Lucky.

I couldn't help but think how perfect that song was.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you._

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. _

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one last kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

It took us a long time but we were finally where we belong.

As the song came to an end, I watched as my wife leaned down and kissed his cheek.

She then said something to my son that made him grin.

I made my way over and pulled my wife into a hug and ruffled my son's hair grinning at his protest.

He was still my little boy after all.

~Bones~

While Seeley was talking to Hank, Parker came up to me and asked me very sweetly if I could teach him how to dance.

I smiled at him and led him over to the dance floor.

We were talking and laughing as he was telling me about school and his friends.

He was cracking corny jokes the whole time.

He is so much like his father.

My three favorite Booth boys have the ability to make me laugh and smile in an instant.

I'm so happy to be part of their family now.

~Booth~

"Do I get a dance with my wife now? I love watching you with Parker, Bones."

I held my gorgeous wife in my arms as the beginning strains to the Beatles Blackbird could be heard throughout the gardens.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

I would never get tired of holding her in my arms.

As the song comes to a close, I signal the d.j.

I wait for her response, fully knowing what it will be.

~Bones~

Being in Seeley's arms, swaying to music, makes me think back to only a little bit ago when he lost his memory.

The first case he remembered was the first case he ever held me in his arms.

It was the first time we danced together.

I noticed as the song came to it's final notes, he gestured something towards the d.j.

I pulled back slightly and looked at him.

Seeley, just winked at me, followed by his trademark grin.

I started to question but he held up one finger.

~D.J.~

Two days before the wedding Mr. Booth came up to me with an idea.

He wanted to play a special song for his soon to be wife.

however, he didn't want her to know anything about it.

I was instructed to announce it with a single statement and then play it.

I've had weirder requests so i agreed.

Watching the two of them at their wedding, it was clear that these two would last forever.

I've seen a lot of weddings in my time and I've gotten really good at being able to tell those that will make from those that are weeks or months away from divorce court.

These two would make it.

Here goes nothing.

"Ladies and gentleman, the groom has requested that I play this next song. He says that this is truly their song."

I hit play and watched everyone's reactions closely.

~Bones~

I just looked at Seeley after the d.j.'s announcement.

_Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

_Got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind._

_Honey, you oughta know, yeah you oughta know_

_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line_

_I just wanna know what you're doing after the show_

_Well it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous_

_Me and you, I'll show you lovin like you never knew_

_Hot blooded, check it and see_

_Got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_Hot blooded, hot blooded_

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night_

_Can I leave you my key?_

_Give me a sign, anything, some kind of sign_

_Tell me, are you hot for it mama? You sure look that way to me_

_Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff? Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?_

_Hot blooded, check it and see_

_Got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_Hot blooded, hot blooded, he's hot, he's hot_

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous_

_Yeah before you do, you'll have to get away from you know who_

_Hot blooded, check it and see_

_Feel a fever burning, yeah that's good_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

_Hot blooded, I'm a little high_

_Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy_

_Hot blooded, you're making me sing_

_Hot blooded, for your sweet, sweet thing_

_Hot blooded, hey_

_Hot blooded, did you hear what I say?_

_Hot blooded, yeah I'll make you famous_

_Hot blooded, a star on uranus_

_Hot blooded, I'm a little high_

_Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy_

_Hot blooded, you're making me sing_

_Hot blooded, you're a sweet, sweet thing_

_Hot blooded _

_Hot blooded_

_Hot blooded_

_Hot blooded, come on, hot blooded yeah_

_Hot blooded, come on, come on, come on _

_Hot blooded, Hot blooded_

_Hot blooded, feel so good, I know_

_Hot blooded, like I'm hot blooded_

We were dancing like crazy and singing along laughing the whole time.

By the end of it I was crying again.

He just looked at me with that grin of his and pulled me in for a kiss.

I pulled back slightly and smiled at my wonderful husband.

"I want to start trying for a baby tonight Seeley," I tell him quietly.A/N:I don't own, Jason Mraz, Colbie Cailat, the Beatles, or Foreigner. I have one chapter left to write. It is about 1/3 written. If you want me to continue with the next chapter in their lives, in the form of another story just let me know. Or if there is another story idea you may have, let me know as well. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. Please review. I love to hear what you think. Thanks in advance.


	50. Chapter 50 Scion

Ok here we go we have officially reached the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who has joined me on this journey and stuck with me when life got in the way. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and I plan on doing a sequel. Please review as always. Thanks again for all of your kind words.

Chapter 50

Scion

~Booth~

It took everything I had to control the laughter that almost burst from me.

That very question is what started us on this long awaited road.

I couldn't wait to see a little girl with her eyes and auburn hair and my charm smile.

I would be powerless against that grin coming from a mini-bones.

Or our little boy that would wrap his mom around his little finger...as much as she would claim it wasn't true.

I just had one question first...

"Are you sure Bones?"

~Bones~

I'm so excited for the next phase of our life together that I want it to start now.

Seeley is the only man I could truly have imagined spending my life with.

In fact I used to all the time before it happened, even though I used to pretend I didn't even to myself.

Although it isn't the first time I've thought it, Seeley is an amazing father and the only man I would ever want to have children with.

"Absolutely Seeley. I can't wait to start this part of our life together... Well, in all honesty I probably could wait, I just don't want to."

~Booth~

It was time for us to leave for our honeymoon, but even as that thought crossed my mind, I couldn't help but notice, yet again, just how far she has come.

"Ready to leave for our honeymoon babe?"

I still hadn't told her where we were going.

I wanted it to be a surprise.

I don't often get to surprise my wife, so I was taking this opportunity to do so, and surprisingly she went along with it.

At her nod, we made our way around the room, saying our thanks and goodbyes.

The most poignant of anyone's goodbye was the one from Max.

He just simply looked at us and said while holding onto each of our hands, 'Be good to each other.'

I never thought I'd be glad to have Max Keenan as my father-in-law.

I just knew that I was.

We had an odd little mishmash of a family and I loved every bit of it.

I have a wife that I love more than I thought possible, a son that I am so proud of the young man he is becoming, and a grandfather/father that I have my life to thank for.

I have a brother who I finally have the right kind of relationship with, a brother and sister-in-law that I enjoy being around, two beautiful nieces.

My adopted family that was as important to me as my biological family.

My best friend who has been like a brother to my wife, in so many way, as well as like a brother to me.

My wife's boss, who has become very much part of our little makeshift family.

Our own little baby duck Sweets who, as much as he irritates me, is my little brother.

Caroline, who is like the aunt, that we all adore, but are secretly terrified by too.

Angela, who is essentially my wife's sister.

I will never be able to express to her how grateful I am for her being able to help my angel navigate the rough waters of life.

I never imagined that when I was forced to team up with Bones, that these people would become my family.

Will wonders never cease.

~Bones~

At my dad's 'Be good to each other,' I started thinking about the many instances of that.

How many times has he helped me to look at things differently, or cheer me up after a bad day?

I can't even count them.

I don't know what I did to deserve him in my life.

As we walked around the tent, saying goodbye to everyone and accepting well-wishes and congratulations, Seeley's hand never left my back.

After giving Angela, my dad, Pops, and Parker one more hug each, we left the tent hand in hand.

We headed toward the limo for the hotel we would be staying in tonight before leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow morning.

Seeley waved the chauffeur away and opened the door for me, but not before he gave me a soft kiss.

He climbed in after me and wrapped his arms around me.

We sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

Seeley was moving his hand slowly up and down my arm and his other hand was holding my left hand in his, while my right hand was resting comfortably on his leg.

Our sides were touching completely.

I had never felt so loved and cherished in my life.

Seeley looked at me and smiled and then kissed me before softly whispering "Hello my wife."

I giggled because it was so corny.

However, that didn't stop me from whispering "Hello my husband," back.

The grin I was awarded with made all of the confusion and stress we had dealt with to get here completely worth it.

~Booth~

Holding my angel in my arms on the way to the hotel, I couldn't help but smile.

This moment was perfect.

I still couldn't believe this happened.

I keep waiting to wake up, and just be her partner again.

I guess what everyone said was true, we were never just partners.

Pulling up to the hotel, I gave her one last kiss.

I took my angel's hand as we got out of the limo.

Our bags had been dropped off at the hotel by Angela and Hodgins earlier, so we didn't have to worry about lugging them in.

We entered the hotel and headed up to our suite.

Both of us were silent in anticipation.

Even though we had made love before, we both knew how different tonight would be.

I pulled Bones into my arms and kissed her softly.

I walked over to the iPod docking system and hit play.

She smiled as the first notes of Michael Buble's _Everything_ started to play.

I took her into my arms and we enjoyed our first few minutes alone as a married couple.

We started kissing and slowly removing each other's clothes.

I was starting to get frustrated with all of the ribbons on the back of her dress.

"Geez woman did you have to pick such a difficult dress? I mean it is gorgeous but would it kill them to put in a zipper?"

She grinned at me with a devilish little grin and said softly and coyly, 'Too much anticipation for you sweetie?'

Wow, she has changed so much.

I love every bit of it.

She is amazing.

As the last ribbon comes free, we start to show each other how much we love each other.

Laying in bed completely exhausted, I wonder if we just created a new edition to our family.

As I drifted off to sleep, I sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

"Thank you for my angel, and I promise with all of my heart that I will make her happy."

Epilogue

9 months later - Washington Hospital Center

~Bones~

I couldn't help but be amazed looking down at this little creature we created 9 months ago.

Our daughter.

Christine Suzanna Booth.

Named after both of our mothers.

Christine for my mother and Suzanna for Seeley's mother.

I looked up sensing that Seeley's eyes are on me.

He had gone out into the waiting room to announce to our family that our daughter was finally here.

I looked up and my husband was leaning against the doorjamb just watching me looking at our daughter.

~Booth~

When Bones told me that I was going to be a dad again 8 months ago, I realized just how very blessed I am.

My wife dropped the pregnancy test and put her hands over her mouth and with tears in her eyes looked at me.

I was on my way to give her a hug and tell her that it was ok...we'd keep trying, when the most gorgeous sound escaped her lips.

She let out a giggle.

'We're having a baby Seeley' she whispered softly before practically jumping into my arms.

The next 8 months were filled with cravings, occasional mood swings and wedded bliss.

I didn't think I could be happier, until I walked back into our hospital room and saw my angel.

She was bathed in the soft light affixed to the wall behind her bed and was watching our beautiful daughter sleeping.

Every time Christina made one of her little baby noises Temperance's mouth would twitch.

She was rubbing her index finger on our baby's tiny fist and looked so peaceful and happy.

"Every one is so happy for us. They send their love and will come in and see us whenever you are ready to share Christina."

I added the last part with a chuckle.

With the exception of me and Parker, Bones hadn't handed her over to anyone without protest, including the nurses.

My wife just smiled at me and patted the bed next to her.

Our daughter decided to make her grand entrance at the crack of dawn.

5:08 am to be precise.

Neither one of us slept last night and we were both exhausted, obviously she's more tired than I am...after all she did all of the work.

My wife curled herself into my side as I wrapped my arm around her and placed my other hand on our little miracle.

I just lay there thinking about how much my life has changed in the last year.

A year ago I was single.

A year ago I was alone.

A year ago I loved her and she didn't know.

A year ago I was having hallucinations.

I am now married to a woman I love more than I even thought was possible.

I am now a father to both a son I am so proud of an a gorgeous baby girl who has no idea how loved she is yet.

I am now gloriously happy.

I drifted slowly off to sleep holding my two favorite ladies in my arms.

That is how they found us an hour later.

We have my brilliant son to thank for the picture we have of us like that.

My wife and I both awoke slowly to find our family in the doorframe smiling indulgently at us.

My life at this very moment is perfect and I can't wait to see what comes next.


	51. Chapter 51

I have a new story out. I have started the sequel to Their Choice. It is called Their Future. Review and please enjoy! Hope to hear from all of you soon! Thanks for all of the support.


End file.
